Hatakes are Bridges
by Vblume
Summary: Sasuke had been falling for his pink haired teammate, but when Itachi tells him only Uchiha women - now all dead- can carry his child, he tries to accept being alone instead. At last he finds out there's a way, but he'll need the help of the last Hatake, and Sakura Haruno. SAKU/SASU, KAKA/SAKU, KAKA/SASU
1. Chapter 1

When Sasuke was little, his brother's mass murder of their clan broke his heart and nearly froze it. When Itachi returned to Konoha again years later to capture Naruto, Sasuke tried to kill him. The young raven was easily, humiliatingly defeated. Sasuke's shouting of wanting his brother dead and reviving his clan gave Itachi a chance to crush his dreams once again. "Foolish little brother. Our clan is finished, unrevivable. You will always be alone. Uchiha women are the only ones that can carry our seed. It's hopeless." He had never actually met an Uchiha that was not born one before the massacre and he had never bothered to think about why. Itachi had taken the family he had and then cursed him to live and die alone with no hope of another family of his own. Ever. There would be no winning for Sasuke in the end, no taking back of what was stolen. Itachi's death was the only thing he had to look forward to.

He had wondered if Naruto had heard Itachi tell him this. Would he tell Sakura ? Once she bothered to know him she had been able to see what was in his heart when he was trying desperately to lose it. He warred with himself to avoid her. Her loving him was more than annoying then. It was agony. Her presence was always throwing what he couldn't have in his face. He was alone, always would be alone, would doom any woman he loved to be childless. After what he had lost, he could not do that to someone else. He was better than his evil brother. This kept him away from anyone he could care about, far enough to reject if they got too close. Despite his best effort to accept his fate and give up his desire for love, he couldn't help loving Sakura back. He knew she would accept anything for him. For a while anyway, until the passion cooled and regret came to steal her heart away. He wouldn't tell her. It was better to never lose it, to just enjoy it as it was. At least she had given him a glimpse of what it would have felt like. He thanked her for that. He had to.

When he saw Sakura again at the hideout his hormones had kicked in and he ached. Her sweet eyes, something broke behind them when he threatened Naruto. The two of them had obviously grown closer. It burned him inside. He knew then he had to stay away from her. He would go mad with jealousy. Part of him had always seen her as his, never really believed she would belong to someone else.

Naruto would be adored. Love would be so easy for him. Just another way he would lose to the jinchuriki. Something he could never be strong enough to remedy. If he didn't have to see it happen while he sat on the sidelines he could be happy for them, but they chased him down. At the time it enraged him. Did they know he was too weak to love them up close? Were they trying to force him to admit it? His only other option was pushing them away. Or just killing them. He hoped they would give up on him .

Sasuke silently cried himself to sleep that night for the first time in many years and awoke to find Orochimaru's tongue wrapped around his shaft, his snake eyes locked on the raven haired boy knowingly. He laid back and let him. This was his life now. He let the Sannin run experiments to see if he could breed with all died within weeks. Karin kept begging him to lay with her, but he saw no good reason for her death until Danzo took her hostage.

When Sakura came to kill him he had been certain she had given her heart to someone else. How could she do this if that was not the case? It must be Naruto. He could sever this. Naruto would hate him and stop trying to bring him back and _no one_ would have her. All he wanted was to be left alone and not taunted, avenge his clan that would be wiped off the earth too soon by _their_ village. He moved to strike her and it was Kakashi who stepped in and saved her. The way the Copy Nin looked at her, the pain and fear in his voice as he begged Sasuke not to kill her… there was no guessing needed anymore. While Sasuke was attempting to delude himself regularly, he was unfortunately very self aware. He knew Naruto was the better man, but he also knew Sakura. She was a girl highly subject to her instincts and would have a hard time devoting herself to someone she didn't melt inside for. It had been comforting to think that even if she was with Naruto and he made her happy that Sasuke could make her drop her panties for him anyway and put her in a thrall. With Kakashi as competition though...his place in her fantasies was under a real threat. He felt like his family, the one he could only pretend to have in the future, had been stolen too. Everything was truly gone then. The nights he felt regret and missed them was all for naught. It was over and he wanted to burn the world down.

After his fight with Itachi against Kabuto, he'd shoved his hand in a pocket and found a slip of parchment and his brother's bonding necklace. On the slip was Itachi's neat script :"It's not over. Summon the scroll ." He bit his finger, made the signs, and opened the resulting scroll. There he found hope. The Hatake clan was a bridge for mating with non-Uchiha. He would overthrow Konoha and take his bride. He could force the Copy Nin into the contract of bonding to save her life once Kakashi had nothing else left to be loyal to.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke saw Sakura again after he had decided to fight for the Leaf in the war. They saved the world by defeating Kaguya together. Sakura had saved him, even after he tried to end her life the last time they saw each other. The last Uchiha was moved by her inner beauty. Holding her against his chest as his eyes took her in felt wonderful.

She was so strong. so beautiful.

Sakura would have perished without being trapped in the genjutsu he put her in. She would have interfered. She'd done it before and nearly died. He was not going to let that happen again. He had been marching off to kill his best friend he had just fought alongside and he still considered her safety. He obviously cared, but Kakashi began ranting at him, alarmed and enraged at how Sasuke had chosen to protect her. During the war and the fight with Kaguya, Kakashi had saved Sakura over and over. It was clear he loved her. Sasuke figured Kakashi was perceiving him as a threat. Maybe Sakura's tearful speech about loving the raven had upset him. He had never seen his former sensei so beside himself.  
Two things the Copy Nin said did sting Sasuke.  
"She is not trying to make you hers."  
"She suffers from loving you."  
Maybe Sakura did love him but really didn't want to be his anymore?

After his final fight with Naruto, Sasuke decided he was sorry. Bleeding out while talking to and sharing memories with his old friend had broken him. There was a moment when he realized everyone could have a happier life if he was just gone. Sakura saved him again. He asked her to let him die but she wouldn't. Her eyes were full of love and relief even though he was probably being taken to Konoha just to be executed. He saw the mix of happiness and the resigned anticipation of loss in Kakashi's eyes. The man truly cared for them.  
Back in his cell in Konoha,he realized Hatake would make an excellent spouse for Sakura. Kakashi would likely play things by the book as well, waiting until she was of age to court her and only when Sakura had given up on the last Uchiha.  
Sasuke would make sure she didn't.  
He'd given Tsunade the scroll Itachi left him. He was waiting for her response.  
The unmistakable click clack of heels on the concrete prison floors announced her presence.  
He wished he could see her expression. Damn blindfold.  
"Did you read the scroll?"  
"Yes,Uchiha, I did. What do you want me to do about it?"  
"I want you to keep Sakura out of seduction training. On her 18th Birthday I want to go on a mission with her and the rest of the _original_ Team 7." No Sai. God, no.  
Tsunade smirked,"If you're free and alive by then. Any special fun planned for this mission?"  
She was going to make him say it. Sasuke scowled. Fine.  
"I want to take Sakura out in the woods so Kakashi and I  
can fuck her and make her part of the contract."  
"And Naruto?"  
"He can referee, Hokage sama," Sasuke jeered, clearly disrespecting her title with his tone.  
Tsunade nodded. "Alright brat, but I have stipulations.."  
Sasuke nodded. So did he.  
Tsunade left with half the Uchiha fortune to fund her trip and likely her gambling habit.  
Kakashi became Hokage and fought for his pardon, handing the job back to Tsunade once she returned none the richer.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi said goodbye at the the gates. Once the last Uchiha had sufficiently strung Sakura along to wait for him, just before leaving, he turned to give Kakashi a heated look that never failed to get Orochimaru drooling after him. The Copy nin blinked in surprise, blushed to his hairline, and looked back. Perfect. Kakashi was no saint. He was definitely screwing to vent his need. Sasuke knew he had no chance to get his former sensei to comply before their pink haired kunoichi was "fully mature". It was too much for Sasuke to have dangled before him. He left to redeem himself and bide his time.  
He came back the latter half of March, her 18th birthday not far away. Just long enough to determine her still very innocent and ingratiate himself into her world attentively, giving his soon to be partners heated dreams of encouragement with the Mangekyo. The mission would be soon, he knew, and Kakashi would make damn sure he was there for it and on time.  
Now all he had to do was bring the scroll Tsunade had signed and get this mission on the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

They met early at the gates, all present except Sakura.

Naruto was astonished."Kaka sensei, You're early!"

"Wouldn't want to miss Sakura's first team captain experience."

Sasuke spoke,"Where is Sakura?"

"Getting our mission scroll from Tsunade."

Two years in the making. Now here Sasuke was, trying to remain emotionless on the outside, waiting for Sakura to emerge with her own scroll.

"Why is it taking so long?" Naruto asked. "She's never late and we've been waiting here for 45 minutes."

Tsunade's eyes traced over her protege'.She had expected a reaction like this and she didn't blame the girl. The Slug princess knew Kakashi would comply and take care of her. Sasuke would at least give her a child to love if he abandoned her and the Leaf would have another Sharingan user. Between the two men was great wealth and Sakura would not struggle. The girl would run after Sasuke forever regardless. She couldn't say all of this though. Sakura needed to choose.

"Sakura, you've wanted to be with Sasuke ever since I've known you. What's the issue?"

"Tsunade-sama, women who aren't Uchiha die sleeping with the men. I can't help but love Sasuke kun, and I want to be with him, but I won't survive it."

"I have found a way, Sakura. Everything you need to be with Sasuke will be going with you."

Tsunade handed her a pill. "Here, take this now. You'll need it."

Sakura swallowed it,"Hai."

She wouldn't mind a bottle or two of sake to wash it down with either. Her nerves were shot. She had been trying to find a way to be with Sasuke, but Tsunade already had?

"You don't have to be with Sasuke. You can choose any of them."

There was no way Sakura would screw Hinata's husband and come back to look her in the face.

Having sex with Kakashi was very tempting, but dangerous. That was for fantasy only. Sasuke being with her had been and still was her dream, but choosing him meant losing Kakashi. She'd done her best to ignore her feelings and just not think about them. Now they were front and center. She couldn't deny that something was there and that she would mourn the loss. She felt like she wanted to cry.

"Sake?", Tsunade asked with one beautiful eyebrow raised in invitation.

"Please Shisou."

Naruto saw Sakura approach and she seemed.. Tipsy ?

"Uh, Sakura, are you okay?"

"Shut up Naruto!"

She looked to her right."Kakashi."

He strode over to her, leaning down to hear her, knowing she would speak softly.

"Tsunade gave me a Shojo scroll. Do you think the boys know? What do I do ?"

Kakashi looked up to survey the young men.

Sasuke looked bored and ready to be anywhere else. Naruto was staring off into space and digging out his earwax with a stubby finger.

"I don't think they have a clue Sakura chan." he whispered.

Then aloud ,"Sakura is in charge guys. Whatever she says goes."

The mission begins. It's not far so they walk.

Sasuke grasped the necklace in his pocket again, running his fingers over the circles. He hoped he could pull this off. He would have to open his heart to both of them, more than he was sure he could. He needed them to ever have a family again. Avenging the past had not been the answer. Moving on from it was. It was all he had left to try. Nervous or not, scared or brave, they would be moving on together… hopefully.

He had wanted Sakura so badly, for so long. The thought of pushing into her wet innocence and successfully implanting his child into her while she imploded with desire had him broiling with impatience. He wanted to get there now, but if he walked any faster he'd lose the view of Sakura's heart shaped rear walking in front of him. Not to mention draw attention to himself. She was walking next to Kakashi and they were murmuring. Sakura was likely very nervous. Did she realize he and Kakashi were too? He smirked at the self concious behavior of his former sensei. Sakura was likely panicking to a degree she didn't even notice.

Kakashi flipped over a page to cover his mirror jutsu on pg 232.

"I take that back Sakura. Sasuke has to know. He looks like he's about to blow a gasket back there."

She started to turn back to look

"Face front!"

"Sorry."

"You'll get your chance Sakura, but if you want it to last at all, I suggest you use your hands on him first."

Her face turned beet red "Hai."

Oh that was so cute! He wondered if he could make her just a little more flushed.

"Did they teach you how to do that in kunoichi class ?"

His heart was hurting that he wasn't chosen, but what did he expect? This conversation with her had him at half staff, fantasizing about knocking Sasuke out and putting on a henge.. He was a sick, horrible man. If only Sasuke was easier to make unconscious… This mission was going to kill him, possibly by a noose hung from the ceiling fan in his apartment when they got back.

"Tsunade wouldn't let me. Something about a clan contract."

"But you're not in a clan, Sakura. How would … Hmm."

That bastard ! He already laid claim to her through Tsunade! How dare he!

"Maybe Sasuke already asked her to marry you when he was here last. That would explain it."

He swallowed hard and gave her an eye crinkle, incredibly grateful for his mask, biting out as cheerfully as he could manage,"Congratulations."

"If that's true then why all this?"

"It's Tsunade's way of asking your permission, I think." She at least did that, then. A darkness crept over Kakashi's soul. Sakura would be incredibly unhappy as Sasuke's wife and he knew it. Sasuke would need a good 20 years from now to become what he would consider a decent husband to Sakura. He loved her as well as he was capable but it wouldn't be enough and it looked like Sasuke was well aware of his deficits. Was the boy really that selfish? How could he do this to her? But he knew why. She would never forget him, she would always want him no matter who she was with or how happy she was. Maybe he'd decided to go ahead and curse her with his presence out of some twisted mercy so she had something of him at least, allow her desire for him to be honorable. Could Kakashi allow his desire to be dishonorable on a long term basis? Sakura would need more than Sasuke could give her eventually and she would fall into _someone's_ arms. After a year or two of the raven's absence Kakashi was certain he could seduce her and get her hooked, but would that be enough for him? He could feel a migraine coming on.

Sasuke caught the brief, unguarded look of pity the Copy Nin was giving Sakura. So she had decided then. On him. He breathed a small sigh of relief. Then a speculative contemplation seeped into Hatake's eyes. Sasuke bristled. **Yes, you bastard, I know you'll be fucking her when I'm gone. Lucky for you it will be with permission and I won't have to kill you for it.** Sakura was no match for the wiles of their former teacher, strong and capable as she was. While Sasuke had been gone he'd trained his fantasies to revolve around all three of them or even stroked himself to the thought of her and the silver haired nin in his absence. He was a jealous man and knew he would have to work on it.

Sharing her was going to be just as hard for him as being there for her.

They arrived and began making camp. They set up the tent and put one sleeping bag in it. Kakashi ushered Sakura inside.

"I'll talk to them."

She was so grateful ."Thank you Kakashi!"

He walked to the campfire where the boys had settled, silent as stones. Those two were never quiet around each other. What else could it be?

"You knew ?", Hatake asked.

Sasuke stood up and headed toward Sakura's tent. "I'm going to her."

"Naruto, how did you know?"

The young man scratched the back of his head and averted his eyes

"If I tell you I won't be able to do it again, dattebayo."

Kakashi placed his elbows on his knees and dropped his face into his hands. This was going to be so hard. He didn't just want her, he loved her, and he wanted her to be happy in a way that would last. How long would it be before he found her crying on the couch again? Sasuke had looked at him at the gates like someone very experienced in gay sex. He could only imagine what Sakura would go through now.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's eyes went wide as she saw Sasuke glide gracefully into her tent. He removed his cape and laid it next to her sleeping bag to lay himself down on. His depthless black eye regarded her face to face.

"Sakura." **a greeting**

"Sasuke?" **Do you want to be here?**

She was very spooked. He'd open carefully.

"I know why we're here." **Yes I do want to be here. Don't try to hide.**

"What should I do Sasuke?" **Do you want me? I'm afraid to make a move.**

His voice dropped in tenor, his eye soft, "Let me touch you. **" Yes I want you and I want your permission. I will lead you.**

Her eyes narrowed, hurt flashing behind them .

"If you want to touch me then you can kiss me." **You've hurt me. Make me trust you again.**

He smiled then, blinding her with the beauty of it, then descended to give her a slow and sensual kiss. Inner Sakura squealed, **"Our first kiss is awesome!"**

Sakura wanted more of them. She chased his lips as he leant back. Her desire for him was delightful to Sasuke. She had been so single minded to kiss she didn't realize she'd rolled atop him nearly naked to do it. A pretty pink nipple had peeked out of her bra and his eyes fixated on it as she kissed him. He rolled his hips into her and she gasped. He reached out and held her to him, rolling his hips again but harder, using her next gasp to put his tongue in her mouth. She moaned wantonly into the kiss but soon broke it and sat up astride him.

She was undoing his pants.

"I want to touch you too."

She withdrew his member and tried but wasn't sure what to do. Wordlessly, he wrapped his hand around hers and showed her. She caught on fast and soon he was thrusting into her small hand to meet her strokes. He hooked his fingers in the front of her panties and ripped them from her. Pink curls. Oh god, why had he never thought of that? He was going to fuck her SO hard, but he couldn't do that at first, could he? Sakura dismounted him and turned her sex toward his half lidded eyes to view his own more closely. He grabbed a thigh and pulled her open more to see. Curious and turned on, Sakura reached her tongue out to give him a lick, then another. He soon lost count. Her hands were still pumping him and the view of her most secret place was quickly pushing him to his end. She was perfect. He laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Sakura," he was too close and needed to cool off. He felt helpless to move away.

Then a longer lick from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the head and then giving it a tentative suck, moaning softly. She liked this.

He gritted his teeth trying to ward it off and speak at once "Don't … I "

She went down on him as far as she could go, hollowing her flushed cheeks and swirling her tongue on him, finishing with a hard suck as her hands worked the base.

He was too worked up and it was too much.

 **No! Not yet! Fuck!**

It was too late. He'd let his passion get away from him. By the time Sakura knew what had happened he was exiting the tent.

Ten minutes after Sasuke went in, they saw him run out. Kakashi could not help himself.

"What happened Sasuke?"

"Leave me ALONE!"

Kakashi went into the tent hoping to comfort the girl who was probably feeling rejected right now. Noting the scent of Sasuke's release he told her, "It's alright Sakura."

Sakura's face was buried in her hands, the rest of her cocooned within her sleeping bag.

"He left Kakashi. He won't take me.I…I.."

Kakashi knelt and put his hand on her silken locks, cutting her off. "He will Sakura, just be patient. I don't think he's ever done this before and he's nervous too." Sakura looked up at him. Kakashi chuckled, adding, "I bet he was surprised at how quickly that went and probably a little embarrassed. Calm down or you'll make it worse."

She began to fidget under her blanket. "But...I need ..".As she trailed off he became conscious of her scent and his hand on her locks reflexively tightened. Her eyes regarded him submissively, glossy, pupils widened. Oh shit.

"Do you want me sensei?".

He felt punched in the gut with desire and spoke before thinking.

"Who wouldn't ? More than anything."

She beamed at him then, a big beautiful smile and he _has_ to leave before he just fucked her and got a chidori to the back halfway through.

He quickly stands and says, turning to go, "You'll need to resolve things with Sasuke first. Once I have you I won't let you go."

He escapes the tent with most of his dignity intact and sits heavily against the trunk of a tree, leaning his head back and taking deep breaths to calm himself. Sasuke regarded him warily from a nearby tree trunk and spoke.

"You didn't."

It came out like a statement but Kakashi thought it was a question, so he answered.

"No. Nearly, but no."

"Poor Sakura chan," Naruto piped up."You guys realize Baa-chan gave her medicine to make her want it more, right? You guys are assholes." He sat up and brushed off his knees, heading for the tent.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Dobe?!"

"Testy today aren't we Teme?" Naruto teased. "I'm just gonna help her and say goodbye. I need to go home to Hinata and... I know my place. She's not mine to have."

He kicked dirt over at Sasuke who glared back at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto went into her tent and began removing his shirt, certain it would help. He'd caught her looking often enough. Sakura looks up to see him and asks, tears brimming,"They left me?".

 **She's so pretty. Why are they doing this to her? Ugh!** His answer remained casually nonchalant though.

"They're out there trying to be all self controlled when that's not what you need. Same as usual."

She huffed, happy to be understood, and crossed her arms. "Bakas !"

He replied,"Right?," and smiled at her. Jiraiya had given him the medicine once by accident, dropping it in his cup instead of the lady's cup he brought to dinner. If you get off just once it's not maddening anymore, but until then pretty much anyone will do.

"I'm gonna help you feel less frustrated Sakura, so you can put up with those two, OK?"

She became instantly rigid, asking,"But Hinata?."

"Sakura, you know I've always loved you right?"

She nodded. He went on, "I talked to Hinata about this, and she said that I can say goodbye."

Sakura's heart suddenly knew that this was the end of all his pining. She was losing him, and though it was right, she withered a bit knowing his sunshine would never be just for her ever again. Tears pricked her eyes. She reached out her arms for him and he beamed at her, climbing into her sleeping bag and instantly noticing her nudity.

"Wow Sakura chan you are so hot !" he exclaimed.

She giggled, so happy he was here with her. She needed this. He kissed her face, everywhere but her lips, and ran his hands down her body. His eyes darkened and he whispered to her, "Thank you for letting me touch you, Sakura."

"Thank you for touching me Naruto.", she whispered back, sighing into his relaxing yet arousing caresses. One hand began playing with her pert breasts while the other snaked south, one thick finger sliding down her folds. She swiveled her hips against it, unable to help herself, bumping her clit as she liked. He looked at her with undisguised affection and went right for the point.

"Sasuke can't have children on his own, Sakura. He wants to marry you and bring Kakashi too, so you guys can have a family. I KNOW you love them both. You've never _had_ to lie to me Sakura. Do you want that?"

Sakura already knew Uchiha couldn't breed outside of their clan and that birth control rarely worked. Tsunade had assured her that she would survive it and she'd have what she needed, that it would be sent with her. She'd assumed it was the pill. Sasuke would let her bear someone else's child so she could be a mother…. Would he do that ? Really?

"He's very possessive Naruto.. I don't think..what if he stopped loving the baby?"

She wasn't going to lie to Naruto, not after that painful "I love you " fiasco, but she intended to skip right over her attraction to her former sensei.

Naruto chuckled and pressed on her clit harder, teasing her entrance with yet another finger. This kind of conversation worked so well on Hinata, taking news well when she was being touched, and it seemed to work for Sakura too. He would never ever share this secret outside of his own sons. It was a blessedly unfair advantage.

"No Sakura. He found a way to have his own child, with _you_. He needs Kakashi to do it though because he's the last of his clan too. The Hatake clan has some sort of bond with Uchiha that can make Sasuke a dad. Can you do that for them?".

Oh, so that's what Tsunade had meant. Her brow furrowed and she slowed her bumping on his finger. She was thinking too hard for this.

 _ **Time to step it up, dattebayo!**_

He licked her ear and pushed one finger inside. The suction he felt had him rolling his eyes back and he mentally slapped himself to keep his focus. She gripped him and moaned in a desperately vulnerable way.

"They're both going crazy out there with wanting you Sakura, but they need to know it's ok. Sasuke isn't gonna be mad if it's the only way he can have a baby. Besides," he met her lidded eyes,"Kakashi loves you and he won't stay with anyone else. Sasuke knows that."

"What?!"

"Kakashi wants to marry you too."

" But he can't. He was my sensei."

"Clan contract. An old one between Hatake and Uchiha. The outsider marries the Uchiha and the Hatake is her concubine. Kaka-sensei would find a way around it anyway and you know it."

It was getting hard for Sakura to focus on this conversation. Her mind was leaning heavily in favor of feeling good. Instead of being mystified and nervous she was getting turned on thinking she might have free reign to screw the two men she considered the sexiest she'd ever met. Right now, as long as she didn't get punished for it, her muddled brain was screaming at her to do this.

"Tsunade?"

"She said yes a long time ago."

Inner Sakura screamed **"Hell yes !"**

She grasped his biceps painfully and began fucking his finger in earnest.

Naruto knew this was in the bag now, as long as he remembered to keep his pants on.

Pants on, happy. Pants off, death. Keep your pants on Naruto.

A vision of an enraged Sasuke flashed in his mind. His self control returned.

"All that's left is for you to say yes."

He sucked on her neck and curled his finger within her

"They love you want to be with you."

She was suddenly very wet, winding tighter around him.

"See those long, beautiful legs wrapped around them."

She was gasping now, her voice barely understandable .

"If I say yes...will they... come in here….. and be with me?"

He grinned,"Absolutely. Right after you come on my hand." There was no way he was leaving without that now. No way in hell. She was close, shaking as she humped his hand.

He gave her ass cheek a firm grab and pulled her flush to him, letting her feel his arousal on her belly through his pants, grinding in time with his ministrations.

"Oh god, Sakura. Teme is gonna lose his mind cumming in this"

Those seemed to be the magic words.

"AHHHHH!" she seemed a little alarmed by the orgasm at first, then relaxed and let the pleasure wash over her. He kissed her forehead and withdrew, tucking her back in the sleeping bag. Naruto looked down, heartbreakingly loving gaze on her, and said ,"I'll always love you Sakura chan, even if it's different now." He bent and kissed her on the lips at last, smiled his bright smile, and said "Goodbye."

The moment he left the tent, tears began to run down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

To NightwingxRaven-

As to the sexuality of Kakashi and Sasuke in this fic:

Sasuke is a sexual abuse survivor (Orochimaru in chp 1) and has learned to be attracted to men and "play the game" to survive and cope, but it is not his natural orientation and any interaction he has with Kakashi of this nature is purely utility or situational regardless of what it seems like at first. He has never been with a woman at this point and truly wants Sakura.

Kakashi loves and wants Sakura, accepts that she loves Sasuke, and takes teamwork to the next level to have her. He is also just seriously kinky in general. He is straight but is not repulsed by veering into the other lane now and then with good reason and cares about Sasuke's situation. I allowed some interaction between them because Sasuke has issues he needs to work through and I want him to be at peace with himself. I think Kakashi can help him with that. It will be bumpy though…

I have planned this story to the end. It follows all original members of team 7 up to Boruto and beyond. I love the Sasusaku moments in this story. There is angst but a happy ending. Tons of smut. This is my first fic, it won't be for everyone, and I invite opinions to help me with my writing.

Sasuke gets to the truth of some of the past and a glimpse of Kakashi's heart while Naruto is busy "talking" with Sakura.

Now that he was alone with Kakashi and away from the village, it was time to figure out why a wisp of his brother's chakra signature was traceable on the Copy nin. He would not run in blind like last time. He needed to know everything. Sasuke caught the older man's gaze with his Sharingan activated and witnessed a moment of his panic before he slumped into unconsciousness. Itachi had implanted memories. He played through them in his mind like an observer.

 _Itachi was well versed with the scroll. He knew the silver haired nin was paired with an Uchiha and a girl Obito loved for a reason, not the least of which being that the boy was strange and would be unlikely to marry within the clan. Now Kakashi was the only one left of the Hatake clan, never having a chance to bond with his intended mates. He was now the only hope of the clans rebirth and wielder of a Sharingan himself. They had worked together in the past and he was an exceptional shinobi and basically a good person. He would need to be Sasuke's teacher._

 **Sasuke saw little snippets of their time in Anbu together. Why had Kakashi never told him this? They were partners for two years!**

 _The Kyuubi boy could replace him as his little brother's rival, but the girl was very important too. Was there a girl without a kekkei genkai with chakra control_ _potential - one that could charm them both over time- that was of an age to be on Sasuke's team? He sent his crows to scout. The Yamanaka girl was offensive and would never appeal to Sasuke beyond physically. Her friend however… well, he wasn't sure about_ Sasuke's _interest but the Copy nin would suffer temptation later on once he molded her a bit. He never connected with Rin romantically as she was so docile. This girl obviously wanted Sasuke, but to everyone but him she was capable of heartless snark, enjoyed competition but had a soft caring side as well. Her chakra control ability was better than average and she was intelligent. Kakashi could never fall in love with anyone stupid and appeared to enjoy open but brutal women who could be tamed .. eventually. She would have to do. Sasuke would find out there was a way someday. If she wanted Sasuke and Hatake wanted her it could work. He approached Hiruzen, got the approval needed, and left it to the Kami and his spying crows for now._

 _Strangely enough, Sasuke was falling for the girl a little too hard. He seemed possessed with jealousy and attacked his teammate who'd saved her with killing intent. She was too immature for the Copy nin to be interested for now though he obviously cared for and protected her, saving her from the fight and tenderly reassuring her as she cried. Things started to go south quickly then. Sasuke left_ _which was awful enough, but then Hatake gave the other two away to the remaining Sannins. What now ?_

 _When he had ran into Hatake before, Itachi took the opportunity to implant an open window to his thoughts and memories. He realized the next time they met that if Kakashi found Sasuke now with Sakura in tow, after how he had looked at her, Sasuke may become an irretrievable loose cannon. He would see the longing Kakashi had for the girl. Better for him to think all he had to worry about was Naruto. Sasuke would be bothered with the addition of Sai, but nothing in Sakura's eyes or body language suggested a threatening interest in the Root operative and he would see that. Sai was hopeless with someone like her anyway. He did not want Sakura to be traumatized by the Sharingan. He let her be with the genjutsu._

 _Itachi was saddened by Orochimaru's behavior but realized that though it disgusted him and was wrong, it may be the best way to soothe the ache for now and prepare him for later. Sasuke just couldn't STAY with him. Once he had trained hard enough and realized none of the experiments would bear fruit, Sasuke killed him and focused on finding his ultimate revenge._

 _The dying Uchiha heir set out for the archives, and waited nearby. He reached out to the window in the Copy Nin's mind. His eyes widened when he probed it for attraction to Sakura and found .. Well, he'd never even thought of that - and now that he'd seen it - he'd never be able to forget it._

 **Sasuke smirked at the fantasies of his mentor. Thank Kami for perverts. He would definitely beat Kakashi to the punch on that little trick, getting a one up on the Copy Nin and with Sakura no less. It would have to wait. That was not a " first time" adventure. Some of the heated fantasy images this vision had induced in Itachi flitted across Sasuke's mind as he observed the memories. Itachi had some of his own interests after all . Just one more thing he had put aside for his otouto.**

 _Itachi then probed for attraction to Sasuke. Kakashi had asked Naruto when he came back from his confrontation with Sasuke if he could see what had happened using his Sharingan. Naruto allowed it, and Kakashi saw something Naruto did not understand but he did. Orochimaru had trailed his finger down Sasuke's back. Then the Snake Sannin had given a lascivious grin, slipped his tongue out and formed a coiled column with it behind Sasuke's back, then tugged just once on the rope around the boy's waist. Kakashi was shocked at the display… and worse….. a bit aroused. Finding nothing else Itachi furrowed his brows looking for relations with other men. If Kakashi would not accept and enjoy sex with Sasuke none of this would work, it was required for the bond. Would he have to find another way, perhaps brainwash his former comrade?_ **Sasuke chuckled at the memories of his brother's fretting. Kakashi was obviously attracted to him now. Given a clear go ahead on a mission alone…**

 _Itachi placed the bonding necklace and the parchment slip in his pocket. It was time to meet Sasuke._

The visions had stopped.

There was one more thing he needed to know. Sasuke knew Kakashi cared very much about Sakura. Better to be as sure as he can. He would be caring for Sasuke's offspring in his absence. Did he care enough? He began to push into Kakashi's mind himself. The silver haired nin woke, screwed up his face in effort, and pushed back with some resistance.

Yet both of them knew who would win.

"Relax. I don't want to hurt you. I just need to know."

His old sensei sighed heavily and relented.

Sasuke was heartbroken and encouraged all at once by what he saw. Kakashi Hatake was madly in love with Sakura Haruno. Sasuke shuffled through his memories like a deck of cards. His heart clamped regretfully at how many there were. They had spent so much time together and he had done so much to be there for her. Bringing her lunch, being certain she rested and cared for herself, attending her jounin graduation after spending countless days training her, funding her dreams of a children's hospital as Hokage, scaring off suitors, walking her home, checking on her at night… Wait. A sudden vision of Sakura writhing on her bed with her hand in her white cotton panties, breasts exposed and panting while Kakashi held himself in place on the branch of a tree outside her window, praying he wouldn't go in there and ravage her yet unable to tear his eyes away.

"Kami," he whispered, abdomen clenching tightly at this hot display.

Sasuke seriously needed to seal this deal and get in that tent with Sakura again. He let go of Hatake's mind, watching the distraught man crumple in on himself now that his secret was fully known.

Sasuke said softly, "Thank you."

Kakashi looked up at him in surprise, just in time to feel Sasuke's lips descend on his own. The silver haired nin remained as still as a statue.

Sasuke murmured "I want her, but I want you too. Will you be with us ?"

"What?!"

Sasuke handed him the scroll. "Read this." The last Uchiha sat on the log opposite, giving the older man some space to process it all.

Kakashi devoured the contents of the scroll quickly, apparently a very fast reader despite long hours "reading" Icha Icha. He tossed it back to Sasuke.

"Is this a trick?"

"It's a proposal."

"She doesn't want me."

"You know that's not true. You heard her today, same as me."

He heard that exchange in the tent? Sasuke had not attacked him afterwards.

Maybe he was serious?

"Does she know about this?"

"Not yet."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"WE are going to tell her. Will you accept us if she says yes?"

"If she will have me…...then yes."

Sasuke approached him, kissing Kakashi's masked lips once again while brushing his fingers against the front of his pants. He pulled back and looked into Hatake's eyes.

"What about me?"

Kakashi pulled down his mask and proceeded to kiss the daylights out of Sasuke. His tongue heatedly explored the boy's mouth and a gloved hand grasped him through his pants just right, making the stoic Uchiha moan in response.

"I have plenty to teach both of you," he said, eyes crinkling. He stepped away and turned to begin making his way back to the tent .

Just then, they heard Sakura scream.

"Come on. Let's go get our girl ."


	7. Chapter 7

Everything is settled between the three... or is it ?

Sasuke has some anxiety and Kakashi lends some support.

Naruto gets some well deserved bragging in.

She wiped at her tears quickly when she heard footsteps approaching. Kakashi and Sasuke appeared, both of them looking over her and her surroundings to assure her well being. Kakashi's eyes looked thoughtful while Sasuke's looked ready to spin red.

"What happened?!", the raven ground out.

Naruto answered him as he headed out of camp.

"I gave Sakura chan her first orgasm! Who's dead last now Teme!"

Sasuke would pummel him for that some other time.

Right now he just wanted to make sure..

Kakashi tapped his shoulder to catch his attention.

"She just got what you did earlier, Sasuke. No worries."

Kakashi strode over to her and knelt, tilting her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"We have to talk to you Sakura."

"I know. Naruto told me."

"What did he say?", Sasuke appeared very tense. His abandonment issues were giving him four alarm bells that were hard to ignore right now.

She turned to regard Sasuke.

"He told me you needed us," she motioned between herself and Kakashi. "I accept."

Sasuke quickly lowered his head, bangs covering both eyes now, filled simultaneously with bone deep relief and spine tingling fear. There is a part of it that might be hard for her.

Here goes nothing.

"You realize Kakashi will be an Uchiha concubine, not just your own."

"But we're the only ones, right ?"

"Yes, Sakura. WE are."

Kakashi clarified,"You will have to share us as well. With each other."

Sakura caught on, blushing deeply. "Oh."

Sasuke saw that she understood and was not averse. Thank Kami. Keeping his terror of her rejection at bay enough to speak, he told her the last of it.

"If you are ever with anyone else, they will die trying. It is a curse that protects the bond and keeps our mate safe. We can be the only lovers you have."

Kakashi was intensely satisfied with this piece of information, especially seeing Sakura smile when she heard it. She had no idea how often he'd had to terrify and occasionally rough up the general population of Konoha on her behalf. He was giddy inside that her scent doubled when she heard of her men indulging in each other too.

"Is that all then?", the Copy nin prodded, totally on board now and ready to get started.

Looking back at Sasuke when there was no response, he saw a pleading look in the young man's eyes. The last Uchiha was trusting him with so much. He would need to let him know he wouldn't regret it. He nodded to Sasuke and moved to unzip Sakura's sleeping bag all the way around. When he was finished he pulled it softly from her front and laid it out along the floor of the tent, fully exposing her.

Kakashi said to Sasuke, "What do you think of this beautiful creature of ours?", his own eyes lovingly tracing her form. The raven haired boy was doing his best to keep a straight face, eyes roving over her hungrily despite himself. Sakura blushed hotly. She decided to be helpful.

"Let me see you Sasuke kun."

The last Uchiha began to disrobe with grace. He looked up and saw his lovers ogling him and smirked. Sakura began to run her hands over her smooth body while she stared on. Sasuke was down to his boxers when he moved to lay next to her.

He picked up one of her roving hands and asked, "Let me?"

She put his hand on her stomach and breathed out, "Please."


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura and Sasuke finally come together with some much needed help from Kakashi.

This time Sasuke was actually going to get to touch her.

He couldn't help playing with everything he could find. Some things she liked the same that men liked. He kissed, nibbled her earlobe, bit and sucked on her neck and collarbone. All things he knew well how to do. When he got to her breasts though, he wasn't sure so he just went with instinct. She began wriggling and moaning like he had never seen, raising her hips and gasping.

Surely this wasn't real? Why was she acting like this?

Kakashi was starting to get the picture. He intervened.

"Do you like that Sakura?", He asked.

"Hmmm. Yes."

"Why can't you stay still Sakura?"

"I need…. I don't know."

"Do you need this?" He took two fingers and rubbed her clit.

Her squirming stopped and she began rotating her hips.

"Ahhh. Oooh that. Uh!"

The Copy nin let go and motioned to Sasuke to continue, then moved behind the young Uchiha. While Sasuke was rubbing her with fascination, Kakashi reached around him and grabbed the young man's erection, then began rubbing it against Sakura's quivering pussy. He could feel the Uchiha shake a little being so close to taking her. Sasuke's body began sliding on hers instinctively so Hatake let go. Sakura was writhing beautifully about, grinding against his bare cock as he slid it up her slick sex.

Between each of their increasingly frantic movements, the head of his cock pushed in unexpectedly, her walls tightly gripping it. Sasuke cried out. His wiry arm quickly seized her hip, fingers digging in while Sakura gasped out in pain, a tear springing to her eyes. Sasuke reared back then drove into her all at once, pushing in to the hilt, falling to cover her body with his. Trembling with pleasure and rearing back to drive into her once again, he felt resistance at his back.

Kakashi pressed a hand to Sasuke's lower back to stop him from moving much more.

"Uh uh, Sasuke kun. Give her time to get used to it."

Sasuke dropped his head into the curve of Sakura's neck and shoulder, panting with the effort of holding back. This felt unbelievably good. He felt the need to plead his case,"Sakura, you feel so good. Please… let me move." Her tight sheath was so wet and hot as an oven. He felt like he would go mad if he couldn't….suddenly her hips bucked up into his, both gasping at the feeling.

Her voice shook, "I want you so much. Make me yours forever."

Her words melted him, bringing him back to earth and reminding him that he was bonding his life to her right now. He folded his long fingered hand around the top of her candy pink tresses, resting his elbow on the floor, and looked into her eyes.

"Ah." _**Yes. I will.**_

He began thrusting into her beautiful heat slowly, kissing her lovely face and lips as they came together. So _this_ is what making love was. Her skin was so soft and warm, her lidded eyes sparkling like hidden gems. Her mouth, he could not stop kissing her. He would pull away but then decide he needed more. This was so foreign to anything he'd ever experienced before. He realized through the lustful haze that _this_ had been what he had wanted. He had other things, but this was what he actually wanted, but could never have before.

Sakura put her hands in his hair and said in a reverent voice, "I love you Sasuke-kun. Always."

He wanted to say "You're crazy" or even "Why?" He nudged a spot within her then that made her cry out. He tried it again. It worked. He needed her soft lips so he took them, then said the only thing he'd been able to come up with every time she said that, something that said what he'd wanted to say but let her know they had something amazing between them. Not the first time he said it of course, but certainly each time after.

Through his strained panting he said: "You really are…so annoying"

She laughed breathlessly at that. She understood. Oh my God he loved her.

He found the spot again and let himself go as fast as he liked against it.

"Sasuke!"

If she was ever going to yell at him it would be like this.

As he neared his end, he touched the right outer ring of the bonding necklace, infusing his touch with chakra. There was no way he was going to hold out until she came too. He had tried but… he glanced down and saw her pretty little breasts moving with his thrusts. His orgasm overcame him then. He groaned shakily and thrusted faster as he came, clutching her tightly, arm wrapped over her shoulder blades to hold her while he drove deeply. She wound impossibly tight around him, gasping out, "Ah! Yesss! Sasuke!". Her spasms intensified his already great orgasm.

Once he caught his breath again, he raised up slowly and marveled at her mussed and wanton beauty. Wanting to close his eyes and rest with her but realizing that Hatake needed to be with them to cement their bond, he turned to him.

"You need to be ready soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi has some anxiety issues of his own but Sakura gets through to him. Sasuke gets a surprise.

Kakashi was struggling with feeling like an unwelcome intruder after watching them.

Sasuke realized where his thoughts were headed and the danger it presented to all of them if they were allowed to carry him away.

He called to his former sensei,"Do you really just want to leave her to me?!"

It hurt but it was true nonetheless. She deserved more and they both knew it.

He remembered the visions he saw in Kakashi's mind, the way _she_ had looked at Hatake in them.

He tried again,"You know she'll hurt if you run away now."

He seemed frozen. The famous Copy nin was like a deer in headlights.

Sakura's small voice broke through

"Kakashi?"

"I'm here, Sakura."

"Touch me. Please."

He fully disrobed and came to lay by her side. She wrapped herself around him.

He had taken off his mask and Sakura wasn't surprised at his beautiful face. She'd seen his face before? Sasuke couldn't decide between wondering when she had seen it and how, ogling Kakashi's very different but very sexy body, or slapping himself upside the head for never thinking of the mask for himself. It would have saved him so much trouble...Sasuke was also floored at their ease with each other. If he didn't know better he'd be certain they'd been together for years.

Well, technically he supposed they had.

Sakura's mouth was searching out Kakashi's for a deep kiss and she found purchase. He sighed into it, wrapping his strong arms around her slim waist.

"Please be with me Kakashi."

"If Sasuke hadn't proposed this.."

She cut him off,"I still would have wanted you… allowed or not."

She said this in front of Sasuke! He smirked happily.

"You're a bad girl Sakura chan. Did you really want this ", he slid his erection across her toned stomach,"so badly?"

Sasuke wanted to be mad over her possible future disobedience if things had been different but couldn't muster it while eyeing the muscular dimples in Hatake's ass cheeks as they flexed.

He hated hypocrites enough to let it go right now.

Though it was fun to tease and basically his default with her at this point, Kakashi needed her to understand what she meant to him.

"Don't hurt me Sakura. You can."

He hoped that she would understand him and not think he meant her terrifying strength. She looked at him warmly, trying to tell him her feelings with her eyes, her care and desire.

She cuddled into him, nuzzling his chest,"I'm scared."

Kakashi let out a sigh. So it had not been his imagination. She had been starting to fall for him too. He kissed the top of her head gently,"I know."

The open vulnerability this brutal woman showed him always swept Kakashi away.

"You're safe in my hands Sakura. Do you trust me?"

She regarded him gently as a dove, eyes soft, and nodded.

"Come here Sasuke. Stand next to me"

Sasuke did as he was told without a word, curious but cautious.

Watching Sakura being taken by her first love had hurt Kakashi much more than he imagined it would. He was not going to risk Sasuke feeling like that. Not only did he care for the boy's sanity and happiness, it might actually be dangerous.

"I love you Sakura, but I belong to and want both of you now."

Then, "I want you to do to me what I do to Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened. No way was he going to..

Kakashi turned then, grasped Sasuke's cock, and put it in his mouth.

Sakura did exactly as she was told.

The Copy nin was mildly resentful that he could not just wrap himself up in Sakura and show her his love. He would have to leave that for later, much as he wished for it now. Right now, despite his personal feelings at the moment, he had to set things in their right place. It was apparent to Kakashi it would be blown all to hell if he didn't.

He considered the positions and states of his former students.

Orochimaru was a bastard. The vision Naruto had shown him would only make him ill now as he recalled it, and he was ashamed to have ever felt anything else. The Snake Sannin had clearly messed Sasuke up. Watching him fumble with Sakura, barely able to contain his lust for her and confused instead of enraptured by her responses had made Kakashi furious with the old man. He had only two experiences with another man himself, once out of rare but intense attraction and once because his affection had been so overwhelming that it needed to be expressed on a physical level. That was clearly not Sasuke's experience. He had been used and learned to use. The kiss he had first given Kakashi was affectionate and second one with the seductive words was more manipulative. He would be certain Sasuke knew his touches were always out of love and concern, for him or for Sakura. He didn't know what else to do to heal the situation.

Sasuke was also a threat to Sakura. He was not ready to take care of her and clearly had every intention of asking _him_ to do it, which was fine with Kakashi. He was ready to care for her. Sakura however might not be so accepting of this arrangement. He had to set up a dynamic that wouldn't break her when Sasuke left. He knew how he could, but it would involve Sasuke allowing him to be in charge and actively supporting it. All he could do is start and see if Sasuke stopped him or let it happen. He would certainly be aware one way or the other.

He was infinitely glad he had worked out this strategy before Sakura closed her rosy lips around him and trained her lovely green eyes on his. He must have thought about this a million times and finally having it made him _so_ hard. His iron will calmed him a bit as he showed her what to do to him with his own lips and tongue on Sasuke. He saw wary resistance in Sasuke's eyes. The blowjob he was demonstrating was loving, reverent, affectionate. The last Uchiha was not accepting this from him. On to part two of the plan then.

He was certain he could get through to Sakura.


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi executes Plan B with success, giving Sasuke maximum mercy.

Kakashi let go of Sasuke and backed the lovely kunoichi off of him, standing her up on her knees where he had been. He pressed her back into his chest with one arm about her torso, and whispered to her, "Suck him. I want to see it." He slipped a finger down to her sex and groaned at how wet she was. The sight of the men in her life being intimate and having his cock in her mouth had teased her. Sasuke had an open expression of caring on his face as she enveloped him in her mouth, stroking her cheek as she moved forward and back, eventually closing his eyes and leaning his head back to enjoy it.

Sasuke was starting to figure out how this would work.

He was training her to suck cock using his. Wow.

Kakashi certainly knew how to do it, better than anyone ever.

The pretending to care about him was unnecessary and it had started to piss him off, but then he had set Sakura on him and she was doing what he did.

Her eyes were closed, so looking at her and letting what he felt out was nice. Safe.

He was not looking forward to the possible humiliation of having sex with Kakashi in her presence, nor was he happy about seeing Hatake take her for himself. They had to be all together the first time and they couldn't take all night.

What was Kakashi up to anyway?

Then he felt it, the change in the Copy nin's presence, a predatory foreboding.

Kakashi smoothed his hand along Sakura's throat, then tightened his grip slightly. He tilted her chin up a bit more and nipped her earlobe, saying firmly, "Take him deeper Sakura." She moaned and complied. Being held so tightly while taking Sasuke into her throat, hearing Kakashi's deep voice commanding her, was shooting heat through her belly.

"Good girl," he crooned, leaning down to bite her in the junction of her neck and shoulder. He brought up his hand to tease a nipple.

Sakura was feeling both frightened and aroused somehow. She could withdraw or let go, but she knew Kakashi would never hurt her. She let go and allowed herself to be moved as he wished.

Keeping one hand around her neck, Hatake angled himself so his cock would slide along her sex while his other hand went to her pretty pink clit and stroked. She quickly lost her concentration, so the Copy nin halted. She whined in frustration.

So Hatake knew he would be leaving. He would not be manipulating her to expect a reward for obeying him if he did not. Sasuke had seen Orochimaru do this to some subjects. Mainly to torture them later through abandonment. Kakashi was taking it seriously though. He meant to follow through and be responsible with this power. He had sensed Sakura wanted someone who would have it, and that person being Sasuke would hurt her. He agreed. Sasuke looked down and ran his fingers through Sakura's beautiful hair and smirked openly.

They were so lucky.

Kakashi's heart was compelled to drive them all as close together as possible. Sakura made a good show of being meek to Sasuke but it was insincere. She didn't trust Sasuke enough to truly defer to him yet, nor should she. He had to lead her while leaving Sasuke room to do the same someday. He had done his best to communicate all of this through his actions. Sasuke's dark eyes had glittered with silent understanding.

Maybe the last Uchiha truly loved her after all.

"Keep going Sakura. Go a little deeper and I'll take you."

She complied and Sasuke's breath hitched. He grasped her hair, whether to push in more or keep from choking her he wasn't sure. His third orgasm of the night was coming soon. She looked up at him then, desire hot in her gaze. He was lost. He cried out and closed his eyes, trying to still his hips as they twitched to move forward, not wanting to choke her as he spilled his seed. When he opened his eyes, he realized it was Kakashi who had swallowed him.

Sasuke reached out and touched the outer left circle with his chakra. His surprise and gratitude overwhelmed him. Kakashi had saved him the embarrassment he was worried about with Sakura by establishing their bond this way. He nodded an acknowledgement of thanks.

Kakashi pulled her away and laid her down again. He captured her hands, bringing them over her head and slung one of her slender legs over a hip. His presence was both loving and intimidating, commanding. His posture reminiscent of a jaguar over its prey.

He slid his cock up her parted folds and growled lowly,"Do you want this?"

Sasuke's sharingan caught a rivulet of moisture from her center running down the curve of her ass. She was flushed and panting, widening her legs subconsciously. She seemed to be prostrating her very soul for the Copy nin, this girl who had chased and nagged him to distraction. How the hell did he pull this off with her ?

She moaned out "Yes."

Kakashi held his very thick cock in his free hand, pushing very slowly into her while she writhed and mewled. She tried to move to get more _now_.He stilled her, warning "Don't move Sakura. Just take it." He began to rub her clit as he entered her agonizingly slow. She was clearly struggling to be still but she obeyed, vocalizing her body's distress and joy instead.

He had been touching her and Sasuke for 30 minutes now and he was only human. She squeezed him inside of her and she felt absolutely _amazing_ . It was all Kakashi could do to keep her as still as possible so he didn't lose it even faster than Sasuke had. He hoped to Kami it looked different from their perspective. He needed to feel this without a lot of motion for a few minutes to desensitize and reign himself in without letting her drop from her high. He decided to grind within her and look for special spots. This bought him three glorious minutes and some very valuable information.

Sasuke found the difference in her chakra mesmerizing. When he had been touching her himself, her chakra had spiked out and rolled in large jagged waves. Watching her now, it was swirling and swelling gently but rising outward steadily. Sometimes little tendrils would reach out and intertwine with Hatake's. Her responses were so different to both of them. Why ?

Kakashi sensed the change in her. Sasuke's child had taken. He briefly glanced at Sasuke.

He was looking … troubled. He leaned down and whispered to Sakura, moving sharp but shallow within her with an occasional full thrust right into her best spot.

 **Hn. On the sidelines again, probably still not good enough. Now he's wrapped around her, fucking her and whispering in her ear. Should I eavesdrop again? Screw it. Why not? I'm a glutton for punishment.** Sasuke gathered chakra to his ears and listened in.

"You're a mother now Sakura chan. He fucked you good and now you have his baby inside you."

Her head dropped back and she moaned, " Oh Sa- Su- ke. "

Hatake began to speed up and push harder. She cried out at every stroke.

"I want to make you a mother too Sakura."

He was going to lose it any second now.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes! Please!"

He touched the center circle and infused it with his chakra, then pumped into her relentlessly, gritting his teeth to wait for her. Sakura keened, arching and cumming hard. Her clamping down on him was his put his head down and groaned "Fuuuck!", hips faltering in their rhythm as he came inside her.

This was hands down the most confusing day of Sasuke's life, and he had been through some _shit_ . He was going to ignore most of this and just think about it later. He got up and went outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Kakashi makes an amazing discovery and Sakura learns how weak her young lover is for her.

Once she had fallen asleep, Kakashi blew the lantern out and laid down with Sakura. Sasuke's chakra was disturbed, but more worried and stressed than angry. They could rest.

He had expected and hoped for and dreaded a lot of things when coming here. This situation had never entered his mind.

He wished Tsunade would have told him about this long ago. He had made a split second decision based on several factors and the Godaime had to know he would. Of course, loving Sakura. Yes, leaving her to Sasuke as well.

Another was Obito and Rin. He did not have to be a genius to realize that he was placed with them for this to be the end result now, not after reading the scroll.

He would not be the sole reason for the extinction of the Uchiha clan.

He did not want to admit it even to himself, but now that he had a way to fix it, he could admit plenty of responsibility for their demise. Not just his failure with Obito made so much worse by the death of Rin and Itachi having Obito's help obliterating all but Sasuke, but with his words to Itachi in that tree, telling him to keep his promises to his friends and asking him if he wanted to talk about Shisui. After he'd said it, he'd seen something solidify in the boy's eyes. He had often wondered if his advice had been the final straw.

He wished Sakura was awake. He could use her bright smile and affectionate nature right now.

She was facing him in the dark, making cute sleeping sounds, her eyes rapidly moving beneath the lids. It was starting to sink in for him that he finally had a chance with her. Not an affair, not a fantasy. He could wake up next to her for a reason other than a mission, act on his impulse to hold her and have her. Sasuke would be there, but even dead he would be there, stalking like a ghost until he remembered what he had come to know about Sakura. She loved and she kept loving. Even friends who'd abandoned or turned on her found presents from the pink haired kunoichi on their doorsteps on birthdays, they just never knew from whom. If Sasuke had been with her on his own, he himself would have been a ghost that stalked their relationship.

Maybe he would be one day.

He wondered how Sasuke would handle such a thing. Did he think her undying love was just for him? Or did he know he was just incredibly lucky to have it from her?

He smiled in the dark.

He was going to be a father now. This would have terrified him before, but he was in his early thirties now and had been thinking about it. His child's mother was a healer. He would have difficulty finding a better defender. How fiercely would her love burn for her babies? He could scarcely imagine. He reached out towards her, his hand brushing her stomach. A dim light glowed and he startled, alarmed. It faded as he pulled his hand away. He brought his hand toward her again, watching the light come back. He looked at her face, making sure she appeared alright. She did. He put his hand on her stomach, watching the light react to _him_ .

Sleep was not coming tonight.

Kakashi joined Sasuke outside.

The raven haired nin had been pacing for quite a while now.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard the Copy nin emerge from the tent.

Sasuke was the first one to talk.

"Is she alright?"

"She's sleeping. Her twins are being spun to life as we speak"

Kakashi had a relaxed smile on his face. He pulled up his mask once again.

Sasuke did not want to get his hopes up. If she was going to die trying to make him happy he could at least give her a pleasant death with the Tsukiyomi.

He would stay long enough to make sure it wasn't needed.

"You'll be staying even longer than that Sasuke kun," The Copy nin was now glaring at Sasuke.

 **Fuck! He'd actually said that out loud?**

"Let me show you why."

Sasuke followed Kakashi into the tent.

Sakura was indeed sleeping soundly, her emeralds hidden, her hair like a pink silk fan around her head. She looked like she was having a good dream.

Kakashi knelt down over her sleeping form and placed his hand over her stomach. A light blue glow emanated from one side of her womb, growing brighter as he leaked chakra from his fingers. He began to explain to the last Uchiha excitedly.

"I've spent the last half hour bonding with mine. It works best when you think happy thoughts."

He would likely have to put up with a lot of ridiculous things like this with the old man. Why was he trying to trick him into staying?

Sasuke rolled his eyes but humoured him, tried to think of something…

The day he had come back with Naruto to find everyone eating dinner, finally catching up to Sakura's tree walking was a happy memory.

He placed his hand over Sakura's abdomen. There was a red glow from the side opposite of the light blue glow in her womb. Sasuke was astonished. He leaked chakra over the red glow.

It responded to his touch. His chakra swirled and blended with the new life.

His cheeks were wet. A tiny bit of hope bloomed in his chest.

The Copy nin shot him a meaningful look."I'm not sure how I know, but I know they need us to do this. If you leave, both of them will die. I won't let you take this away from me."

Sasuke had no doubt he meant every word.

They sat around the campfire in silence till the sun rose.

Kakashi was like a child who received an unexpected and amazing gift. The moment Sakura awoke and managed to stand outside he grabbed her and swirled her around, dotting her face with grateful kisses and saying thank you with a happy smile.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and he raised his head to regard her.

"I will stay as long as I can. Do NOT do anything reckless." **I want to be a part of this but it might be too much. I'm scared something bad will happen.**

She nodded and smiled, then turned to make tea for them.

Sasuke stood, " Sit. I'll do it.", making his way to the campfire.

Kakashi realized he needed to leave the figuring out of Sasuke to his precious kunoichi for now.

"I'll see if I can hunt down some game. I'll be back in an hour or so."

He went far enough away that he couldn't eavesdrop if he wanted to.

He trusted Sakura with this.

They were alone now.

Sakura remained as silent as possible. Sasuke needed a while to sort through the many things it seemed he wanted to say.

Finally, "Your chakra was completely different with each of us when we were with you." **I want to be better than him, not just different.**

"Hmmm" **Tell me more. What do you need?**

She was doing it again and he loved it. She used to be so chatty and talked _at_ him. Now she made an effort to be evasive with her speech. He knew it was so she could hear more of his voice. More of him. He obliged.

"I want to know why." **Reassure me Sakura. I can't ask.**

She had to be very careful here. Something very specific about this was bothering him."I'm not sure, Sasuke kun." **I don't understand it enough to help you, but I will when I can.**

"Hn." **I'll wait then.**

Silence for a while again…

Sakura knew he was making an effort and it made her heart sing, but knowing he was struggling with something, comparing her responses to each of them no less..

"Come here."

She walked to him, being certain not to breach his personal space.

"Closer."

She stood directly before him now, awaiting his next words.

He simply turned her around by the waist and sat her on his lap, bringing his arm around her tightly to keep her there.

Stunned but grateful, Sakura was careful to keep herself under control. He smelled so good. Her stomach tingled being this close to him. She wanted to reach her tongue out and lap at his skin like milk. She reached up and traced his jaw with her small hands, letting her love for him shine through her eyes.

Sasuke didn't know what to do with her. As incredible as it had been to touch and be with her last night he didn't think he should do it again. She wouldn't be alone. What he'd wanted to accomplish seemed done. If he stayed out of it she and Kakashi would pair nicely. They would be fine, probably better off even, without him. Yet his child needed to bond with him in the womb and absorb his chakra to survive the pregnancy. He would have to stay for a while, which had never been in his plans. He couldn't last one hour alone with her without giving in and holding her. Who would he be by the time he left? His nether regions suggested that he _should_ be curious about what it would be like to have her without an audience. He tested the waters and kissed her before he could argue with himself. She moaned into the kiss and ran her tongue along his bottom lip a little, giving him the opportunity to deepen it.

"Turn around"

She did, putting her legs on either side of his. Her kisses were addicting and Sasuke was getting carried away. He found himself grinding into her and suckling on her breast before he knew it, her cries of pleasure breaking him out of his trance. Was he going to do this again? Yep, the need was too much and he knew it wouldn't hurt her now.

"Sit on me Sakura."

Off went her shorts and down went his pants. Neither one of them had thought of going in the tent. Soon she was sinking down on his length, both of them shuddering from the feeling of being joined again.

Sasuke was now sure this had been the best idea ever. Her silken heat was still so tight around him but he could drive into her from underneath hard and fast without hurting her. She latched onto him, sending beautiful sounds of feminine pleasure to his ears while he drove into her with abandon. He moaned out and thrusted up sharply, bracing himself on his arm for maximum leverage as a large wave of pleasure rolled through him. She was screaming his name. He came back up and put his arm under her ass, moving forward to lay them down. He was going to make her cum and then take her _other_ virginity.

When Kakashi returned he'd found the two of them curled up under a tree together, shamelessly nude and sleeping. He covered them with a spare blanket and began cooking the rabbits he caught. He was angry that Sasuke had allowed her to be in such a vulnerable position, but delighted that the boy had been with Sakura beyond utility. Not to mention he didn't have to witness it this time.

A fully dressed Sasuke walked up and sat down at the fire. So he had a clone watch over them? He should have known.

Kakashi addressed the clone.

"No trouble then?"

"Not since I've been here, at the beginning of it."

"Then I'm proud of him. Do you want me to dispel you?"

"No. I'm to search the perimeter when you return."

"Carry on then."

"Hn."


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi tries to set things straight with Sasuke. It goes as well as it ever has.

Kakashi decided he would give Sakura a day's rest, then be alone with her as well. They would have to figure out how to move forward.

He secured two rooms at a spa hotel in a nearby village much to the delight of his favorite kunoichi. Kakashi insisted the men share the room the first day, and leave Sakura to herself.

"Let's give her a while to freshen up and relax without worrying about us." he had told Sasuke.

"Oh this is wonderful!" Sakura kissed Hatake on the cheek and bounded on to her room.

The rooms were on opposite sides of the hall and five doors down from each other. Sasuke was certain Kakashi was just trying to keep Sakura away from him and seemed pretty resentful about it, but the Copy nin had other plans entirely.

It was time to have a good old fashioned showdown. It was time to establish order with his former protege. That order being 'Sakura First'.

Kakashi ordered room service for the two of them. When it arrived he loaded a plate, pulled down his mask, and ate slowly like there was nothing new about it. Sasuke ate nothing.

"Not hungry Sasuke?" the Copy nin asked around a mouthful of rice.

Sasuke stared blankly back at him.

"No. I will take whatever food is left back to Sakura after you've finished stuffing yourself."

Hmmm. Apparently he wasn't the only one trying to settle things.

"I've given a deposit downstairs to cover whatever she wants. You're welcome to

order for her, but she's very picky."

Kakashi tossed him the menu, knowing the raven was clueless of what she ate now.

"Any ideas Sasuke?"

The raven haired nin scowled and remained silent.

The Copy nin smiled cheekily at easily winning round one and went on.

"So, should there be an official marriage ceremony Sasuke?"

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed, sensing another trap, but responded.

"When we return to Konoha we'll get married at the shrine."

Kakashi drove it home,"All of us, or just Sakura and I?"

Sasuke stood up and took on a threatening posture, cape whirling.

"You are a concubine to the sole Uchiha heir and his wife!", Sasuke spat out.

"I am the sole Hatake heir and your name is dangerous."

"The clan contract is the only thing that saves you from execution. You were our teacher. Hard to be a husband when you're dead."

"I've been _loyal_ to Konoha. I could ask Tsunade to step aside again. Just like she did so I could pardon _you_. I can give her gambling money too, become Hokage again, make some changes."

"You would manipulate things like that for personal gain?"

"Like you've manipulated my love for Sakura?!"

Sasuke was silent for awhile, unable to defend that. Then, recalling the Copy nin's whispers to Sakura,"You manipulated hers for me."

"You've done that too, more than I ever have."

Too late, Sasuke realized he had been baited into a corner.

Next topic.

"Why didn't you tell her how you felt Sasuke? Why let her hurt for so long wondering?"

"There was no other way."

"You've been planning this for a long time. Why wait?"

"I knew you wouldn't when she was so young."

"Ah, I see. You're right."

"If I could've taken her myself, I would have."

This is what Kakashi had been waiting for. He took a breath and said it.

"Even knowing how she felt about me?"

The raven haired man gave him a pained and furious look, turned on his heel and stalked Copy nin let him. Sasuke always had to grow up so fast. He didn't even get to play in just seemed no end to the heartbreak for the boy. He sighed, wondering when and if he could be part of the solution and not the problem.

At least Kakashi knew now that Sasuke was well aware of Sakura's nature and knew it was less about him and more about being loved by her. How long had he known this and how jealous had he been?

It was time to visit his blossom. He had been aching to talk to her and now that he had Sasuke thinking about things it was a good time.

He walked to her door and flared his chakra to let her know he was there.

No answer.

He took his spare key, opened the door, and walked in.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura stands up for peace, Sasuke lays out his plans, and we get some Kakasaku romance.

Sakura had been frantically trying to get the chocolate off of her face before he walked in. Too late to save herself, she dropped the napkin into her lap and shrugged, "You caught me".

Kakashi smiled at the adorable sight in front of him and moved toward her.

"Can I have some?"

"But you hate sweets."

"Not when I can eat them like this."

He bent down and licked a bit of the chocolate off her chin. Her toes curled. How could he make her want him so much? He'd been in the room not two minutes!

"I was going to finish eating this and then take a bath."

"I'd love to join you. Can I?"

"Please do. How's Sasuke?"

"Actually we just had a little falling out, but it will be alright. He just needs to cool off."

Sakura's eyes narrowed,"What did you guys talk about?"

The Copy nin relayed the conversation he'd had with the Uchiha.

As he talked, a vein popped out on her forehead. They clearly needed help understanding each other. She took a deep breath, put her hands on her hips, and spoke.

"So let me get this straight. You ordered food in front of Sasuke and when he assumed some of it was for me he decided to abstain so I could have as much as I want and wanted you to hurry because he _knew_ I was hungry. Then you poked fun at him for being gone so long and having no idea what I might want, trying to make him jealous… "

She saw Kakashi prepare to interject. She held up a hand.

"Wait! I'm not done! Then you tell him he's a danger to me and our children, that you think I should marry you instead?"

"Well, I ...Actually .."

"Then you threatened him, called him a manipulator, accused him of selfishness?"

"Sakura, I didn't mean.."

"I'm still not finished Kakashi! Then you threw that I love you in his face," she was tearing up at that, "and you hoped that would go well ?"

Losing this argument sucked, but this was one of the reasons he loved her and needed her so much. She could confront him like this and it made him a better person. Once he became Hokage it was hard to find someone in the village who was willing to attack his character for his own good. She looked at him lovingly and put a hand on his cheek, continuing.

"I know you have fears. I do too, but I do know one thing about Sasuke above anything else: that he will always do what he thinks is right even if he's dead wrong. Did you ask him why he thinks this was the best way?"

"No." Kakashi hung his head. It's official. He screwed up.

"Apologize. Listen. Ask him. He deserves that from you."

He embraced her and kissed the top of her head. "I will. Wait for me to bathe ok?"

She smiled up at him, "Ok."

The Copy nin found the brooding Uchiha on the roof of the hotel looking out into the woods. He sat right beside the young man, despite seeing Sasuke's shoulders tense upon his approach.

He started with an apology.

"I'm an ass."

"Hn."

"You know her too."

Sasuke's piercing black eyes looked at him then, waiting for him to continue.

"I wanted to know if you understood she wanted me."

The raven haired nin looked back out to the woods but nodded. This talk had the spirit that he could have used before the sound four came. He considered it an apology for all that came before this, just as any change in his own behavior was.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried though."

Sasuke managed more than one syllable, deciding to put in effort as well, "What are your concerns?"

"Sakura being safe, the children being safe, with the Uchiha name."

"Sakura has decided that for herself. Are you her lover or her father?"

Damn brat. Kakashi knew he was being baited right now, but knew he deserved it.

He was not going to set a precedent of ignoring Sakura's own will. She wouldn't tolerate it for a moment anyway. He realized that was likely why Sasuke had thrown a fit. The young Uchiha respected her, it just hadn't been blatant.

"Her lover. Point taken. Will you abandon her Sasuke?"

"I can't stay forever. We will travel in disguise while she is carrying and I will not let her out of my sight. I will ensure her safety myself."

Hatake's eyebrows rose. That was an amazing idea. They would be hidden, not sitting somewhere waiting to be attacked, and she would have one of the most formidable ninjas in the world guarding her constantly.

"After that?"

"I will return to Konoha until my child is weaned, then continue to look for signs of Kaguya."

"She will miss you and worry."

"I will come back when I can. It will be the same for me."

"How will we explain the babies being different?"

"Take a concubine from the Taketori clan. They are close to the Hyuuga and will resist you less as Hokage if your heir is an ally of theirs."

"Now that were bonded you know I can't.."

"I will make her compliant with my Sharingan. The concubine won't know she's not the mother."

Kakashi was silent for a while, absorbing this information and mulling it over. He had to admit the plan was much better than the one he'd been considering.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip then quickly released it, "You didn't tell Sakura we couldn't have any other woman did you?"

"No Sasuke, I didn't. She's hard enough to handle without knowing she has that much power over us. Do you want to tell her?"

"No."

"Agreed."

Kakashi spoke again after a few minutes of silence."I need time alone with her Sasuke. I want to spend a couple of days with her before you go."

The young man nodded and raised to his feet.

Sasuke was used to people distrusting or misunderstanding him. Though he knew Sakura set him straight and sent him up here, Kakashi clearly cared about making such a mistake and making it right. Sasuke had considered him valuable for his knowledge of the Sharingan, then for making fatherhood possible, then for his care taken of Sakura, then for shielding him interpersonally the last few days. But this...this kind of effort and understanding at the cost of some pride was very rare in Sasuke's life. Hatake became one of the few people who ever cared enough to try and it was very valuable. His own fear of hurt kicked in but he pushed it aside. It would be back, but not now. He felt his body move, brushing past Kakashi as he kissed the older man's masked cheek. Before he shunshinned away, Kakashi heard the Rinnegan bearer say, "Thank You."

If they kept having moments like this…well, maybe things would work out after all.

Kakashi called out to Sakura as he entered the room again,"I'm back. Did you wait

for me?"

"Hai. Time to get the road grime off!" Sakura smiled. He inwardly sighed at the beauty of it.

He settled in the tub and she sat up behind him, her knees level with his chin. They

tried not to look at each other on the way in. They actually did need to get clean.

She began slathering lemon mint shampoo all over his thick, soft silver locks.

Kakashi closed his eyes in deep pleasure as Sakura scrubbed his scalp.

"This reminds me of the first time I showed you my face."

 _Flashback :_

 _She was playing with his hair in her apartment. He sat cross legged on the floor "reading" Icha Icha while she sat on the couch above him. Actually, he was just holding it so she could read over his shoulder while pretending not to, so he could bask in the scent of her arousal._

 _When he had circled his hands around her ankles and ran his hands up her bare legs it intensified, a practical chemical invitation. He'd wanted to turn his face around and bury it between her legs, to lick her and lick her until he smelled like her. He decided on something less drastic. He pulled his mask down and turned to face her._

" _Whaa...Why?!", Sakura was completely stunned and awed._

 _He chuckled and smirked at her. Sakura went red._

" _Why not Sakura?". He looked at her and let some of the heat he felt for her be seen in his charcoal orbs._

 _Her eyes widened and she began inching further towards the back of the couch, panting a bit._

 _ **She's not ready at all,**_ _he thought. He had seen it in her eyes though. She wanted him too._

 _He had stolen a pair of her underwear from her laundry that day, taken it home, and draped it over his face while he fucked his hand thinking of the want he had seen in her, squeezing and stroking until he came so hard he hit the wall behind his bed._

His large hands circled her ankles again.

"I remember that day," Sakura said, her hands forming foamy silver devil horns behind him."I knew you wanted to."

"I did.", he admitted,"You were still not ready though."

"I suppose not, but I'm curious what your deviant mind was thinking then."

He turned and grabbed her from the edge of the tub, sliding her down so he loomed above her.

Sakura broke out in a fit of giggles. His hair looked ridiculous.

Kakashi rolled his eyes,"Haha. Alright then. We'll rinse off first."


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke checks in on his wedding present to Sakura and reflects on his time with his lovers.

Sasuke felt a shift and opened his eyes. He was here, in the cabin he built for her.

It had been one of her less than stellar moments in childhood, gushing over him once again.

She had been about 10.

 _Flashback:_

" _I made a house for us!"_

 _The little girl with the pink hair was holding a paper in front of his face._

 _It was a drawing of a house and a yard and it was….girly. There was even a heart on the door._

" _Tch." the little boy had said, crumpling the paper and aiming for the trash._

 _The little girl's face fell when he pretended to throw it away._

 _He snuck it in his pocket instead._

 _He normally threw things away the girls at school gave him, but this was a house a_

 _ **girl**_ _would like. He took the drawing out of his pocket and looked at it when he got_

 _home. Sasuke wasn't interested in girls and wasn't sure he ever would be but he_

 _knew he would need one later and it was best to keep them happy. He had heard_

 _his mother complain, something she rarely did at all, about wanting a different_

 _house. Knowing what girls wanted in their houses then was important, right?_

 _He studied the drawing. It was so different than what he would have thought of._

 _The garden was walled in to keep most of the animals out of it and there was a nice sitting area._

 _The kitchen was right next to it. There would be no mess through the other rooms bringing in produce from the garden._

 _The guest room was on the bottom floor so there would be more privacy for the owners when company came._

 _The master bedroom was positioned over the living room and a fireplace ran through each._

 _This house would have saved his mother the complaints he had overheard._

 _The only reason he could think of for the heart on the door was to let people know a girl lived there._

He kept it. It was in his backpack when he left Konoha. By the time he left Sound he recorded it with his Sharingan, and now… here it stood.

He wondered if she would recognize it. He had thought of bringing it up but could never come up with how to do that without sounding pathetic, so he just decided not to. The heart on the door was a dead giveaway. Regardless, he had enjoyed doing this for her and he enjoyed being here in this physical manifestation of his commitment.

What would it be like to travel with his new wife? What adventures would they have while they still could?

The manners of his old comrades irked him sometimes. He knew it was because they spent most of their leisure time in Konoha.

Traveling brought some wisdom and grace he wanted his kunoichi to have, and certainly his child.

They had done it. He had a child. He was not the end of the line.

There was a chance.

He wanted to kick himself for how he had handled things with Sakura at first.

He had completely thrown caution to the wind once she climbed on top of him, mesmerized by her nearly nude proximity and the heat of her kisses. As embarrassing as it had been he was glad his first encounter with her didn't result in full blown sex as he would have had to force her to be with Kakashi or watch her die because he couldn't control himself. No, Kakashi would have saved her from his stupidity. Just like he did the second time they were together, when it was actual sex between them. Suddenly feeling her surrounding him like that had stolen his breath. He'd mindlessly seized her and speared her to the hilt as she cried. He'd felt desperation and anger when Kakashi had stopped him from driving into her again, but later was very grateful he did and terribly remorseful for hurting her. His previous mistakes had made him attentive of her as they made love near the campfire. This woman, this powerful and much loved warrior who crumbled the earth but was light as a feather, _burned_ for him. It had been so natural, like they were playing a new game together, one that let them love and touch each other. Sakura had let him explore everything.

Watching her eyes glaze and her heart give as he kissed and drove into her had made him something he hadn't been in too long.

Happy.

Whether he knew it or not, Hatake seemed to be offering the same type of love he gave to Sakura to him. Sasuke realized he was weak for it and he wondered why. He had tried not to think too much about his sexual life before all of this but it was all he had to go on. It had little use with either of them.

He could never treat Sakura like he had been treated or as he had later treated others, and clearly Kakashi would not allow that between he and Sasuke. That was confusing. What would it be like between two men who cared about each other and attempted to have a relationship - a real one? Something that wasn't about obligation, release, or subjugation?

He saw the silver haired nin's obvious discomfort. Somehow the man knew something of what he'd been involved in and felt guilty touching Sasuke. That was ridiculous and he'd have to set that straight somehow. Normally a teacher being in bed with his former students should make one feel guilty, but Kakashi was no Orochimaru. He had teased him about being her father but the Copy ninja was not old enough to be, had been acting very much like a husband, and had let no other woman close to him out of concern for her. If he hadn't left Konoha in the first place none of this would have happened this way. He and Naruto would have been there for her, but they weren't.

Sasuke could easily admit his former sensei had an amazing body. Women young and old would be interested, nowhere was he lacking, and he himself found him attractive.

After what had happened when all three of them were together though, he would not touch the Copy nin unless it was out of genuine affection. He sensed he would be reprimanded otherwise.

He could hardly wait to touch Sakura again. Yes, he'd wanted to bring her food but afterwards he definitely had other plans for her. He would have to wait. He was emotionally exhausted and needed to rest here but his mind wouldn't shut off. Sighing in resignation, he got up and began preparing their abode for Sakura's arrival.


	15. Chapter 15

Kakashi brings a memory to life and finds out Sakura may indeed give him a lot to handle.

They drained the bathtub and ran the shower.

Sakura watched the spray run over him and down his ripped body.

She bit her lip, weighing the risk of approach.

He was approachable, no walking on eggshells. He wouldn't push her away right?

She stepped forward and began running her hands over him.

He looked at her, a slight curve to his lips and shy adoration in his eyes.

It thrilled her that he would ever look at her like that. She pulled him out of the spray and added her lips and tongue to the exploration. He allowed it, running his warm hands down her slick back. He brought her head up for a long, sweet kiss once she had made it to his belly button. Then he turned her around by her shoulders and began rubbing shampoo into her hair.

Sakura frowned and crossed her arms.

"Kakashi!"

"I'm not pushing you away, love. You can touch me whenever you like. I just want to get us all clean so I can show you what I was thinking that day."

She smiled. Whenever she liked, he'd said. Hmmm.

He stepped out first when they were done, grabbing a towel for her and drying her off. He carried her bridal style, naked but mostly dry now, to the couch.

He kissed then knelt before her, "Ready?". She smiled and nodded.

He grasped her under her knees and jerked her forward so they could rest on his shoulders. He kissed each of her inner thighs, moving from the inside of one to the other. He teased her further, sprinkling her sex with light kisses, then suddenly began to lap at her, quick and firm. The pinkette bucked in pleasured surprise.

"Oh God! Ah!"

He backed off and gave her long, slow licks. She relaxed and softly moaned.

He wrapped his lips around her clit and began sucking softly, then harder until she was bucking rhythmically into his mouth. Her hands were clutching at the couch, panting, face flushed.

He backed off again, licking soft and slow.

Now she appeared a little frustrated. Good.

He lifted her legs from his shoulders and spread them wide, making the whole of her exposed to him.

Then he gave a lick from asshole to clit.

"Oh shit Kakashi! That… uhhh!"

Hearing the beautiful young kunoichi curse in pleasure from his touches was making his dick twitch. Her scent was doing funny things to his insides just like that day and he craved to keep tasting her. He began again. When he got to her pussy he shoved his tongue inside, moved up to give a hard suck to her clit then speared her with his tongue again, then moved down to lick around her puckered hole, nipping an ass cheek with his teeth.

She curved her body toward him then, grasping at his shoulders and giving shocked little moans as he did it over and over. Soon she was begging, juices flowing.

"Please fuck me Kakashi! I can't take anymore!"

Of course she could, but he was aching to have her now too. He stood and she jumped into his arms,wrapping her legs around him. He walked to the bed, laid her down, and climbed over her, lining up. He pushed his cock into her lithe body, groaning at the sensation of her gripping him with her tight and flooded heat.

"You feel so fucking good Sakura."

He set a softer pace, slowly thrusting within her, wanting it to last. Sakura was having none of that.

"Harder Kakashi! I need you."

Her nails dug into his shoulders, hips frantically moving beneath him. He chuckled at her impatience. He would give it all to her then. He pulled back and rammed into her, eliciting a pained gasp from the young kunoichi. Alarmed, he asked her,"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"Yes. More."

"Oh fuck Sakura!" The hot shock of hearing that from her tore through him.

His hands tightened on her. He had _definitely_ fallen for the right woman.

He hit her with a savage thrust again, watching Sakura's enraptured face as another choked gasp passed her rosy, parted lips. Inflamed, the Copy nin drew her ankles over his shoulders.

"I want to see it."

He watched where their bodies met with lidded eyes as he gave powerful thrusts into the prettiest pussy he'd ever seen, heard pleasured screams from the most amazing woman he'd ever known, a woman that was his now.

He bent down to kiss her, her own lidded eyes nearly rolling back. He thumbed her clit, feeling her pulse and wind tighter around him now.

"I love you.", she nearly whimpered as she approached her climax.

She'd said it every other way but this. Finally.

"I will always be yours to love Sakura."

She cried out and shook. He was already with her.

The two days he spent with her were a whirlwind of sexual activity he hadn't

even come close to since his teens, when it was new.

He would wear her out then she would pounce the moment she was ready for more.

He could see the timer in her eyes. He had about 20 more minutes.

"There are other ways of showing affection Sakura. Let me hold you."

He spooned her. She slept in his arms.

Sakura's consciousness returned to her slowly.

She felt warm lips on hers and cool fingers on her cheek. Sasuke.

His dark eyes looked unnaturally beautiful in the moonlight.

"Did you say goodbye?", he whispered.

"When will we see him again?"

He placed his hand on her abdomen to remind her,"Often Sakura."

He looked to the Copy nin pretending to sleep and fooling no one.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll give you meeting instructions via the Mangekyou. I can't risk writing it down."

"You're going to fry my brain."

The raven smirked,"Don't tempt me."

Sakura went to get her things.

Kakashi stood and embraced the young man.

"I'm so sorry I said what I did, Sasuke. Both of you take care."

Sasuke's eyes were smiling but he pulled back.

"We'll see you soon."

By the time Sakura was ready, Sasuke had shown Kakashi how and where to meet with them.

Then they vanished in a swirl of leaves.


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke shows Sakura their new home and travels with her in between stays. Kakashi visits.

Life is grand...for now.

"Where are we Sasuke?"

"This is our cabin. We will travel together for a while and return here to see Kakashi so he can bond and we can spend time together."

Sakura walked around the house, walking upstairs, downstairs, and looking about outside. He kept a few steps behind her, scanning her face for recognition of his gift.

There was none, but she seemed very happy with it.

"How did you find this Sasuke? It's perfect!"

He could not help but smirk at that. He might like it better that he got all the credit for this after all.

She embraced him and began bustling about setting things in what order she wanted. She was never idle unless he asked her to be. Well, if you don't count taking a two hour bath as idle. She was always busying herself and she kept everything very clean.

Living with her quickly brought to mind why he tried to keep a physical distance from her. Whenever he climbs into bed with her, is that close to her for that long, he cannot help it. Even if he trained hard that day and fell into bed exhausted, he would rise long before her and wake her by kissing her all over. He loved those mornings.

"Too early Sasuke kun."

"Then just lay there."

He knew damn good and well she wouldn't, not for long anyway.

His wife was nearly as insatiable as he was.

"Sasuke kun!"

"You can go back to sleep after."

She narrowed her eyes at him and flipped him on his back, looking furious enough to fuck him into the next life.

Just what he wanted.

Once he kissed her he couldn't stop.

He dared not get too close to her in public.

When he was overwhelmed with a desire to possess her, to wallow in her love, he escaped to sleep on the roof . The truth was, she scared him. What if he gave into bliss and he lost her?

Yes, he would hurt if he lost Kakashi at this point, losing Naruto would devastate him and he wasn't sure he'd want to be around long without him.

But if he lost Sakura, he might just go mad again. He would lose himself too.

Sasuke made himself scarce at first when Kakashi arrived for visits. Hopefully he would get the hint and stay out of his way when he came to visit her later on. He heard her relating all their travels to Kakashi, all the things he'd been able to show her. He watched her change from a Konoha kunoichi to a woman of the world at large. It warmed him. Seeing her offer her compassion, love, and help to people regardless of village made him unbelievably glad he had become a better man. As his wife, she honored him. He didn't deserve that if he wasn't.

He eventually found himself looking forward to the Copy nin's visits. Sakura had lots of conversation and Sasuke received quiet, understanding, consideration. He was even glad for the small touches of Kakashi's hand on his shoulder, or steering Sakura elsewhere when he needed alone time. Not to mention Hatake's much appreciated habit of frequently protecting him from his own stupidity with his wife as her pregnancy progressed and her ability to empathize waned. The man could cook a mean dish of pretty much anything, something his wife sorely lacked in and unfortunately kept trying at.

One day he realized it wasn't just for her that Kakashi was doing this.

It was also because the Copy nin cared about him.

Then Kakashi did something for him he would never forget.

"Sasuke!", Sakura was frantic, calling for him.

She was pale and green, looking very worried.

"What's going on?"

"I'm losing her! Get Kakashi now!" Sakura was practically screaming.

He would panic later. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed Kakashi, dragging him upstairs.

Her? Who was 'her'? One of the babies? She had asked for Kakashi, so maybe it was his.

The Copy nin came to her bedside, brushing her damp hair off of her forehead.

"What's the trouble Sakura?" he asked, sounding calm but looking very disturbed.

"They won't do well if they're born now. One of them is fading…."

She looked faint, clammy, not well at all.

Kakashi nodded to Sasuke and they both placed their hands over her stomach.

The light from Sasuke's child was dim, flickering.

The raven instantly tamped down on his desire to fly into a mania.

He wasn't sure how long it would hold.

"We need to save the one, before they both die." Sakura muttered, looking completely bereft.

Kakashi spoke,"No Sakura. They both make it or no one does. Now what's wrong?"

He gave Sakura enough pain medicine so she could think, calmed her and walked her through.

She was able to repair the placental separation for Sasuke's daughter.

Sasuke knew for a fact he would not have done the same for him.

They put Sakura to sleep in the second bedroom. She looked much better now.

The men sighed in relief at the close call and went to sleep in the second bedroom.

Sasuke laid down in the dim of the room feeling overwhelmed with..

Gratitude? Affection?

Kakashi woke up to Sasuke kissing all over his face. Sakura had told him about this. Happy to have the young man's trust at last, he caught his lips and kissed him back. Rejecting him would help nothing. Maybe this was the only way Sasuke could show his feelings. For now.

One day Kakashi came to visit and Sasuke and Sakura were gone.

There was a shunshin scroll. He made the hand signs and touched it.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He knew just where this was.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

There better be an amazing explanation for this.

He raised his voice as loud as he could, "SASUKE!"


	17. Chapter 17

Sasuke takes Sakura to Orochimaru's base to give birth, Sasuke has another run in with the Snake Sannin as a result.

The fathers meet their little ones.

Trigger Warning - This chapter contains references to previous abuse and victim shaming by the abuser.

He heard that loathsome voice behind him.

"Ah, Kakashi of the Sharingan."

"Not anymore."

"How have you been enjoying my former student?"

He knew better than to think he could kill the Snake Sannin, however much he itched to.

"Where are they?"

"No pleasant conversation today then? Follow me."

They headed toward some double doors. Karin popped her head out of them.

"No way in hell are you guys coming in here. Leave us alone assholes!"

She slammed the doors and locked them.

Completely out of patience, the Copy nin fumed, "What the fuck is going on?!"

"It seems Sasuke-kun's wife is in labor Kakashi-kun."

"Where?"

Orochimaru extended one long, too long, finger towards the doors Karin had just slammed.

Sasuke was an absolute nervous wreck. He could tell Sakura wanted to hit him. Alot. He kept his distance on the other side of the room, wracking his brain to find something to say that was comforting.

He thought of something!

"You're a strong kunoichi Sakura. You can do this."

Sakura went nearly purple.

"FUCK YOU!"

Karin shot him a disbelieving look. "Shut up Sasuke."

"Where is he?!" Sakura whined.

"Who sweetie?" Karin asked, dabbing her forehead.

"Kakashi."

Sasuke felt like a coward but needed to escape. "I'll get him."

When Sasuke came through the doors he looked a bit shaken.

Kakashi rushed past him into the room. He had heard her ask for him.

"I'm here."

Breathing a small sigh of relief, the raven relaxed a little being out of the fray.

Then Orochimaru ran his finger down Sasuke's back.

He couldn't take her to Konoha. He'd been worried and couldn't think of anywhere else.

He hoped he wouldn't have to pay for that decision.

Especially not like this.

Sasuke stands stock still as he's being violated, unable to focus on what he was feeling rather than who was doing it like he so easily used to, realizing all he could do was withstand it for now. As horrible as this was, Sakura was in the next room birthing his daughter in this man's base. Starting a fight now could destroy everything. A rage bubbled inside him at his helplessness in this situation.

The Snake Sannin slipped his hand in Sasuke's pants, grasping his soft cock.

"Ah, this woman of yours has spoiled you!", he hissed, releasing him and walking away.

Sasuke walked to the double doors and knocked.

Hours later he held the beautiful bundle. He asked to call her Sarada.

Sakura smiled at him again.

He could swear he felt the warm presence of his brother, smiling as well.

Sarada was worth everything he suffered, everything he'd ever done.

Kakashi sat on a chair with his little son, staring. Caught between shock and joy, he ran his hand over the little tuft of silver hair, looking into the eyes of his child who was regarding him with the same wonder.

He spoke. "Hello little man. Nice to meet you."

Recognition flashed in the baby's eyes at his voice.

"Ah the happy family." Orochimaru was tapping his steepled fingers together, eyes roving over the babies, then landing disdainfully on Sakura.

"We have to take them home." Sasuke said.

"You're going nowhere. Sakura needs to rest a few days and I haven't had a chance to look over the babies." Karin walked over to Sarada and tickled under her chin a bit. The newborn tried to duck her head to suck on the redhead's finger.

"Besides, they need to nurse. Now get out of here you two!"

"Come," the Snake Sannin began leading them down the hall,"I'll show you to your room Kakashi-kun."

The Copy nin spoke up ," I can share a room with Sasuke."

"Are you sure? Sasuke can get a little handsy, if you know what I mean."

Sasuke's face burned with shame and embarrassment, until he caught sight of Kakashi's clenched jaw and white knuckles balled at his sides. The generally aloof Copy nin was about to lose his temper. The raven decided to sacrifice what pride he had left to diffuse the situation.

"I promise to behave myself Orochimaru."

"Very well."

Once the door shut to their room, Kakashi said, low and strained,"Why….in the fuck….did you bring her…..bring our _children_ ….to that piece of shit?"

"Sakura needed a medic."

Kakashi ran his hand down the front of his face.

"Let's get some sleep. We'll deal with this tomorrow."

Sasuke laid on the bed on the other side of the room.

"Kakashi?"

"Everyone's wrong sometimes, Sasuke. He knew better. Now you do too."

They slept.


	18. Chapter 18

Shikamaru knew something was up. Something was seriously suspicious about this whole thing.

The Copy nin was slippery, but not slippery enough for his advisor not to notice his raging crush on Sakura. Then he goes on a mission with her, Sasuke, and Naruto. Naruto comes home early.

The other three stay gone for days with no word. Then _during_ the mission, Sasuke and Sakura decide to run off and get married. Tsunade isn't even upset. Then Kakashi comes back with a concubine, a high born friend of the Hyuuga clan no speaks to Kakashi, grabs her suitcase and takes off, leaving the Sixth to run things once again.

What the hell was going on around here?

"Lord Sixth.."

"Please don't call me that Shikamaru."

"How did you meet this new woman of yours?"

How indeed.

 _Flashback:_

 _He'd gone to the village of the Taketori clan after Sasuke and Sakura left. He wasn't so sure about using someone like this. He would give whoever it was a comfortable life and he would let her have a lover and say nothing of it, of course. A concubine did not have to live with him, nor did he have to sleep with her. It was just...was there anyone who he could feel comfortable deceiving this way? No, there wasn't._

 _He requested an audience with the village leader. Being a previous hokage, that was easy to secure. He told the older gentleman he was looking for a woman to give him an heir._

 _The old man tapped his chin in thought._

" _Are you looking for a wife, Lord Sixth?"_

" _Actually I'm looking for a concubine."_

" _Will you be taking any others?"_

" _No."_

" _Come back here tomorrow. I will see what I can do."_

 _After a too greasy dinner at the local eatery and an uncomfortable night in a rickety inn, he did._

" _How wonderful to see you again Lord Sixth!"_

 _The Copy nin imagined from the old man's excitement he'd found someone in his immediate family to bear him heirs and inherit the Hatake fortune._

 _Kakashi just nodded._

 _The village leader motioned to a chair. "Please sit. I have someone for you to meet."_

 _The Copy nin settled into the rather comfortable chair, crossing his arms and leaning back into the cushions. That damn bed last night had his back aching._

 _He watched the older man scurry to a door in the side of the building, open it, and whisper._

" _Don't speak or you'll ruin everything."_

 _He heard nothing from the other party._

 _Kakashi didn't want to be here at all right now. He just wanted this over with._

 _The girl stepped into the room. She was likely pretty under all the makeup that had been put on her. He made a conscious effort not to frown. She looked very young._

" _This is my grandaughter, Mausu. Isn't she beautiful?"_

 _Hatake was well aware the correct answer to this question should be yes, so he said as much._

 _The village leader clapped his hands together._

" _Wonderful! When will you be leaving again for Konoha?"_

" _As soon as possible."_

 _The girl let out a giggle that grated on him. "I'll be packed in no time!"_

 _She picked up the hem of the fancy dress she wore and scampered off out of the side door again._

 _He would house her in his old family castle, the one furthest away from Hokage tower._

 _Konoha was one day's travel away from here, but only half a day from the castle._

 _When he arrived at her home to retrieve her, she seemed puzzled that he came alone._

" _Where are the servants to carry my things?", she asked."Did you not bring a carriage to ride in? Surely you don't expect me to walk!" She laughed out loud at that._

 _He was surprised at himself. He suddenly wanted to kick this young "lady" down a flight of stairs. She must have had twenty five suitcases. He had spent too much time around his strong kunoichi to fathom how this girl found this to be attractive behavior._

 _He sighed and took out his spare scrolls - all of them - and began sealing her things away._

 _He went ahead and played the part._

" _I can take care of you myself. Besides, I want to talk to and get to know you. The walk is very scenic, and the castle is only half a day away."_

" _A castle?!" she exclaimed._

 _By the end of the trip, he sorely wished he'd brought a carriage for her. Conversation was nightmarish, she was so shallow it was hard to find any topic that did not bore him, and he had to carry her at least half of the way._

 _He could see why her family wanted rid of her._

 _A hawk landed on his shoulder just after he set her down to open the door to his family home. Once the door was open, she bounded inside._

 _Kakashi sent word with Sasuke's hawk he had done his part and found a concubine._

 _Hoping for decent company after the day he had, he invited them to come and meet her._

 _The pair arrived within a few hours. Sakura introduced herself to Mausu._

 _The Taketori wiped her hand off on her dress after Sakura shook it._

 _Sasuke was a little too entertained at the display. He held out his own hand._

' _I'm Sakura's husband, Sasuke Uchiha."_

 _The girl went berserk._

" _Lord Sixth! Surely you know this man is a criminal! A filthy Uchiha! Do something!"_

 _Never had Kakashi wanted to hit a woman more, and he'd fought plenty that nearly killed him._

 _Sasuke bowed to her, then lifted his gaze with Sharingan activated._

 _Sakura caught her before she fell to the floor._

" _What did you do Sasuke?". Sakura looked at the girl with concern._

" _Put her to bed upstairs," Sasuke replied, smirk in place."She won't remember any of this anyway."_

Kakashi looked back over his desk at Shikamaru.

"Why do you ask? Is it so hard to believe a woman like her could fall for an old man like me?"

"If you lie to her enough."

"That hurts. I remember when you used to respect me."

"Why would you choose a high born woman as a concubine? Won't her family be angry?"

"Her family offered her to me."

"She just… doesn't seem your type."

"Oh really? What is my type then Shikamaru?"

"Someone like Sakura?"

Kakashi frowned. "You're too smart for your own good. That's enough."

Shikamaru had the misfortune of meeting the woman once. She had been complaining to the Sixth about how unkempt the visiting Sand nins were.

Thank Kami Temari had been out with the girls.

He didn't see or hear from the woman for six months after that. He figured either Kakashi had laid down the law or tired of her and sent her back.

Until the Hokage came into his office with a bundle in his arms, Shizune trailing after him asking to hold the baby.


	19. Chapter 19

Sasuke sent his hawk to Naruto saying he will be back in Konoha a day later than they would be. He wanted a day to rest peacefully with his little family off the road. He had dragged poor Sakura out of Sound the second he thought her well enough. She was so wonderful with Sarada. His little girl was very lucky. Sakura ached for Haoki, she wept for wanting him. Now that the emergency was over, he found himself better at comforting her.

"He won't leave Haoki with her. He's probably holding him now."

A day outside of Konoha, he received a response from Naruto.

 _Hey Bastard!_

 _I'm so happy you're coming back! I can't wait to take you guys to Ichiraku to celebrate! You won't believe this but Kakashi has a kid now. Jerk didn't tell anybody he was expecting one. Typical. He never told me my dad was his sensei either. Anyways, tell Sakura I can't wait to see her and the baby. Did she get all cranky when she was pregnant too? Hinata sure did._

Sakura had been impossible to please the last month of her pregnancy. Hearing that Naruto went through it with the soft spoken Hyuuga made him feel a little better. She was so soft and loving to him now. She came close to him whenever she could, nuzzling him and taking in his scent, a look of satisfied relief on her face. He hoped the change was here to stay.

It had only been a week and already his wife was beginning to regain her figure. He missed her so much he didn't care much what she looked like anyway. When they got back to Konoha he could lie down with her again and be close. It would be a while still before they could make love again, but just laying in a soft bed with her for a few hours sounded like heaven right now.

They came to her flat at night. Sakura fashioned Sarada a makeshift bassinet and left her with Sasuke while she took a shower. She came back out wrapped in a towel with an extra one for Sasuke in hand, looking relaxed and happy but tired. He had laid out some night clothes for her while she showered, taking his own with him when she gave him the towel. She dressed, flopped on the bed and quickly fell asleep. Sasuke bathed in the spray at top speed, wanting to get in bed with his wife again after being away from it for the last two months.

Sasuke snuggled next to her in her small bed. The blankets were warm, his wife even warmer. His wound up muscles had begun to relax. Being in Sound had been hard to take. Kakashi had shielded him from any further advances from the Snake Sannin, but had an air of anger and pity about him. What was the Copy nin thinking about him now? He should never have touched Kakashi. It was just so rare that he was cared about so much and he wanted to do something in response. He supposed it didn't have to be _that_ , but it had been the first thing to come to mind at the time. Why? Maybe he just wanted _that_ to mean something, was so happy it finally did?

He drifted into slumber with the questions on his mind.

Kakashi had Haoki on his bed, propped on his side so he could face his father.

They were having a conversation.

"Mama's back", he said, looking into dark eyes like his own.

"Well go see her and Sasuke tomorrow!"

Haoki kicked his little legs, hearing in his father's voice there was something to be excited about.

When he was away from this little boy for more than a few hours he longed to see him again.

His concubine had tried to nurse him after Sasuke had deluded her with his Sharingan. She of course couldn't, so Kakashi had told her the baby would have to stay with a wet nurse until he was old enough.

He didn't want that harpy anywhere near his son.

He could not imagine loving someone so much and then purposely dying and leaving them behind. He had forgiven his father before when he died in Pain's attack. It looked like he would have to find a way to do it again.

He remembered the look on Sasuke's face when he first held Sarada. That little girl would be his reason to live if everyone else was gone. His new light.

Sasuke regarded Kakashi as someone he was losing already when they were in Sound. He would fix that soon. The young Uchiha was beginning to understand, he could see it. It wouldn't be long before the affection they had for each other settled in it's right place. Orochimaru had taken and twisted him. What life he was handed and later chose made love scarce. Returning it did not require his body, he could not repair the past by compensating for it now. It just was. He could choose.

He looked at Haoki again. "Want a story little man?"

The baby kicked his legs again and gurgled excitedly.

"Yes? Let me tell you about my friend Obito. He taught me to be there for my friends and accept the past instead of running from it or trying to change it…"

The conversation lasted until Haoki fell asleep.

Sasuke arose before the sun.

Sakura had turned in her sleep and tucked her head under his chin, her warm breath on his chest. He did not recall hearing Sarada wake last night. He got up and looked into the bassinet Sakura had made for their infant. Sarada was quietly looking around. She blinked her eyes as her father came into view. He picked her up and sat on the couch with her, letting Sakura sleep.

Sasuke remembered Itachi and Shisui teasing him about what a crybaby he was when he was little. Had Sarada slept through the night? Was that possible?

"Sakura must have been a good baby", he told the little Uchiha.

She balled up her fist and began sucking on it.

Sasuke could feel Kakashi approaching with Haoki. How was he going to deal with this now? He had made a horrible mistake. Deciding to ignore it until it came up and hoping it didn't, he put Sarada down and opened the door.

Kakashi was waiting at the landing.

Sasuke scoffed at the sight of him. "People take you seriously looking like that?"

The Sixth was in his jounin uniform, Hokage hat in place, baby Haoki strapped to his chest, Icha Icha in hand.

"Like what?"

Sasuke wasn't biting. "Come in. Sakura's sleeping."

Kakashi came in looking as if he was comfortable here, peering at little Sarada.

Sasuke rose a brow when he began babbling to Haoki.

"There's your sister! See? I promised you would see her again."

Sasuke ignored him and went to make tea. When he returned, Kakashi had a baby

in each arm. He put a teacup in front of the Copy nin, hoping he would give Sarada

back to drink it.

The Sixth did no such thing.

"I was hoping Sakura would sleep in. I wanted to talk to you Sasuke."

Sasuke would let him say his peace and contribute as little as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was have a private conversation with Kakashi right now. He nodded for him to continue.

"How do you feel about what happened before, between us, in the cabin?"

"It was a mistake."

"Hmm. Mistake implies a miscalculation Sasuke, though I hadn't known our visit to Sound would push things along. Unless you still want to jump me I don't think _I_ miscalculated. Did you?"

Sasuke nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"All alright now, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Good.", he handed Sarada back to her father,"I'll make breakfast."

That was too easy. He couldn't say thank you anymore. He had to think of something else.

"You're annoying."

The Copy nin smiled,"I get that alot."

Then it was like nothing had ever happened at all.

A month or so later, Sakura wore her red slip to bed. He knew what this _used_ to mean when she wore it. He would wait for her to make a move. He hoped she would.

He was way past ready to have his wife again.

Sakura began to cry.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"You don't want me anymore."

They could talk about this or he could show her that wasn't true.

Sasuke Uchiha always preferred action over words.


	20. Chapter 20

Kakashi climbed on the roof, settling next to Sasuke. One of these days he'd have

to get Sasuke to find _him_. Trees were better to lounge in anyway.

"You were with her again."

"Hn."

"How?"

"Sakura asked Karin to sterilize her."

Kakashi's heart sank a bit.

"So soon?"

"She's a kunoichi." It was hard to miss the pride in Sasuke's voice.

"Hmm.", he agreed. Yes she was and he understood that.

When he had first agreed to all of this, he had assumed Sasuke would leave her

behind and he would have her mostly to himself. When he realized they had to stay

together he had thought Sasuke would abstain with her until she was ready to bear

another, that she would basically be his mate until then. He had wanted more

children than one.

His upset must have been written all over his face.

"She will need you when I am gone.", Sasuke tried.

That wasn't good enough anymore. He wasn't stepping aside until Sasuke left.

"I need her now."

The raven was frustrated that Kakashi was not hearing him. He had meant Sarada

would need him. Two children in two separate households was plenty for one

man. He shoved a stray leaf off the roof with his foot and glared at him. If this was

about Sakura he would have to handle that on his own.

"Why are you talking to _me_ about it?"

Oh. The Copy nin stood up and went to look for her.

He found her in the nursery, Haoki latched to her breast as she whispered softly to

him. Heart joyful at the sight, he decided to leave them to it for now.

"Kakashi?"

He met her eyes.

"Come be with us."

He nodded and came to sit next to her.

"How is the little man?"

"Asleep." Sakura got up and put Haoki down in the crib, then settled back on the

couch with him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Sasuke says there will be no more babies in our future."

"Well,", Sakura replied," he's happy with the one. I was hoping Haoki would have a

brother or sister. I grew up alone so I..."

He cut her off, " I would love to have another baby with you Sakura."

She pushed her brows together, biting her bottom lip a bit too hard.

"What about Masau?"

Kakashi made a sour face,"I don't think I could touch her long enough to get it

done".

"You haven't?". Sakura couldn't keep the hope out of her voice.

He sighed and brought her face close to look in his eyes,"You think I would?"

She did know better. Sasuke seemed to assume Kakashi had been somewhat of a

playboy, but he was really shy and lonely and very guarded. He let himself go with

her and she could do the same because the love and trust had been earned. They

understood each other. She didn't feel the wild mixed up butterflies in her stomach

with him that she did with Sasuke. It was deep,steady, soul baring instead, wild in a

different way.

A love without judgement, one that just wanted the right to exist in the real world.

Sakura felt overridden with guilt, for wanting Kakashi for herself while she had

Sasuke... and for stretching the truth about being completely sterilized.

She discussed the topic that wasn't a secret.

"What does that make me then?"

The Copy nin smiled at her. He knew this day would come and this would take time

to explain to her, piece by piece. Wall by wall.

For now," Very lucky."

He picked her up, put her on his lap, and began kissing, nibbling, and tickling her

until he had chased away her tears and heard her beautiful laughter again.

The fun didn't last . They woke up the babies.

The flat was getting crowded and Kakashi could tell it was wearing on Sakura too.

When he mentioned it to Sasuke, the Uchiha asked him to bring Yamato to the

cabin.

"Why?"

Sasuke pulled out a tattered notebook with a shabby drawing, one that looked like it

was drawn by a child. Sakura seemed to have saved every scribble related to him.

Rough drafts and all. He was keeping the notebook, taking it with him. Something

else to remind him while he was away.

"Look closely"

In the corner the Copy nin saw a name with hearts all around it:Sakura Uchiha.

"Sakura drew this?"

"This wasn't the one she gave me, but yes. We lived there, remember?"

Kakashi's eyes widened in understanding."Tell her Sasuke."

The raven smirked."Not just yet."

Two months later, Sakura came home from work to find everyone and everything

gone from her flat, save an envelope with "Find us" written in Sasuke's handwriting.

A drawing was inside. It was a house with a heart on the door, bearing the

Uchiha fan. Alone in an empty apartment, it was the most romantic moment of her

life. She remembered.

When she found their new home, Sasuke had picked her up bridal style without

fanfare, taken her upstairs, and proceeded to sear her soul with the heat of his

lovemaking. Resting his forehead on hers, clutching her and looking into her eyes

while he became harder than she remembered him ever being, he breathed out,

"I'm sorry for everything."

Sakura knew this was his new way of saying, " I love you."

The weeks flew into months.

Haoki walked first.

Sarada talked first.

Naruto would bring his son to play and Sarada wanted to play with him, but Haoki

would stand in front of her and push him away. Sarada finally just crawled around

him to sit with Boruto.

Seeing this, Haoki sat down and began to cry.

Amused and recalling the jealous behavior he had been told he displayed for his

own sibling, Sasuke picked him up."You can't save her forever, Haoki."

The months became years.

Sakura came home from the market with Haoki and supplies for the twins second

birthday to hear Sasuke ranting loudly at Kakashi.

"You are sitting in the _bushes_ eating _sticky_ sweets. I've called for her over and

over!"

"You would have f _ound_ her in the kitchen, Sasuke. She escaped you for three

minutes and she's only two. She's gonna be a _great_ ninja." The Copy nin smiled

down at her and ruffled her hair, then looked back up at Sasuke, holding up

Sarada's half eaten dango.

"Her uncle loved these too and _he_ was a great ninja."

"Uncle great ninja!", Sarada cheered.

Sasuke glared at him."Usuratonkachi."

"Usuratonkachi", Sarada parroted.

Kakashi laughed so hard he nearly split his sides.

He finally had good help pissing off the Uchiha.

Sasuke scowled and plucked her up to wash her off.

Naruto walked in with Boruto on his hip."Sasuke! I'm here."

"I'm in the washroom."

Once Naruto came into view, Sarada pointed her finger on the hand Sasuke wasn't

scrubbing and used the new word she had heard that made her silver haired

playmate laugh, hoping it would make the blonde laugh too.

"Usuratonkachi!"

Instead, he seemed really mad,"Oh great! Taught her to call me that too, huh?"

Sakura stepped to the door well behind Naruto, observing the goings on.

Naruto pointed an angry finger at Sasuke and said "Boruto, that's TEME!"

Sarada looked at her father and said gleefully "Teme!"

Kakashi had wandered inside and, observing Sakura's balled fist and hearing her

teeth grit, took Boruto from his father so he could run.

"NARUTOOO!"

The fireplace crackled in their bedroom, shadows of flames dancing on their skin.

"When will you be back?"

He watched his hand trail the front of her body, then met her eyes.

"The moment I can Sakura."

She smiled gently then. Sasuke remembered when his heart clung on to her,

terrified she would escape somehow. When he worried Kakashi would steal her

away. Sakura thrilled him, turned him all around, but she was who she said she was

all the time. Strangely, part of the thrill had become knowing he would never be

less than loved by her.

He wasn't scared anymore.

It was time for him to go.


	21. Chapter 21

Sasuke decided to leave before Sakura got up. He hated teary goodbyes

and knew Kakashi did as well. Hatake would comfort and distract

her in his absence. He was amazed that it comforted him, but then again,

he knew his wife and daughter would be waiting for his return and not

shacked up with anyone else with designs on the beautiful kunoichi.

Kakashi was too politically trapped to just run off with her, and had

promised Sarada would not be informed of her brother's existence or of

his father's relationship with Sakura. His wife would not be able to keep

that hidden from their daughter for long if her son was around.

Everything would go back to how it was when he returned. He grabbed

his pack and nodded a goodbye to Kakashi as he left , not surprised he

was awake and at their home instead of his own. He sighed, knowing the

Copy nin would likely pounce on having her without him around to knock or

suddenly appear but pushed the thought away. He shut the door behind him

and made his way to the gates.

When Kakashi and Sakura had shared a room together, after they all bonded,

the two of them had easily made an afternoon of one session. There really

hadn't been a lot of time and space for that for nearly two years now.

That was going to change.

Sakura was a little sad that Sasuke hadn't said goodbye but figured he

would try to leave that way if he had a chance. She felt Kakashi's chakra but he was

hiding from her sight. He had been eyeing her sexily the last few days but didn't

approach her. She wondered what he had in mind, waiting for him to appear.

He was standing shirtless in the hallway when she came out of the shower.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, saying good morning.

He quickly turned her in the embrace and pinned her against the wall with

his firmly muscled, warm body. He lowered his head and rumbled a

"good morning" into her ear, grasping a thigh just under her ass.

"Do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you're in now that he's not here?"

Oh God, she really hoped so. His voice was nearly growling. She shivered

and nodded, eyes wide.A large hand moved up and squeezed her ass, the

motion sharp and possessive enough to hitch her breath and pull her firmly

against him."I'm a patient man Sakura, but you're not going anywhere until

I've had my way with you." Finally having the freedom to do what he wanted

to her was quickly getting intoxicating.

Wild horses couldn't drag her away.

Heat pooled in her belly, little shocks of arousal running through it. She tilted

her head up to kiss him. He kissed her back, humming in appreciation.

Sakura grasped the nape of his neck to hold him in place, gently biting

and licking his lips for entrance. Surprised but pleased at her initiative, he

obliged and soon their tongues were intertwining, his hand still holding her

to him while he bumped her clit softly with rhythmic motions from his

rapidly hardening member. When he moved down to kiss her neck, sucking and

biting and making her move back against him too, she reached her hands down and

began undoing his pants. She made quick work of them, and once they

dropped to the floor he pulled back a little and raised an eyebrow at her.

Desperate for him, she dropped her towel.

"I want to feel you against me."

He nodded and removed his boxers, pressed against her again. This was

something that felt so incredibly right, this was how two bodies were

 _supposed_ to feel against eachother. They both sighed.

Sakura voiced her thoughts to him out loud.

"How do you make me feel this way? How can I want you _so_ much?"

His whole body screamed powerful sex to her, some primal memory

causing her to cower and hunger for him like this. She felt out of control,

full of an energy commanding her body to move against his, calling on

her to taste his skin and give him everything.

He had wanted to drag this out but she seemed so excited to be alone

with him too that his desire to devour her was overcoming him.

He grasped both thighs and lifted her easily to his waist. She wrapped her

legs around him, her already soaked sex pinning his between them. He

rolled his eyes back at the feel of it. To hell with the bedroom .

He was fucking her right here.

"Let me have you Sakura."

He took his cock in hand and rubbed it against her hot entrance. Hearing no

protest, he began to push inside her. She was tight as a fist. He let out a long

breath and braced himself with a hand on the wall behind her.

"Oh thank you."

He groaned as he was fully seated and began to move within her, grateful to

be with her like this, to feel this way.

She could feel her swollen nether lips move as her body gave way to his

throbbing cock, a delicious ache as he stretched her. A pleasured whimper

escaped her flushed lips. He leant down until he found a delectable nipple

and sucked it into his mouth, giving quick,deep jabbing thrusts so he didn't

have to let go of it, then switched and took hold of the other with his hot mouth.

Her hands seized his biceps, meeting his thrusts as best as she could. It broke his

concentration . She wasn't going to let him play with her this time. She

wanted to be fucked into the wall. He released the rosy nipple in his mouth,

looped his strong arms under her legs, and spread them as far as he could against

the wall, leaning against her to fully pin her and stop her movements. He gave her

a hard thrust.

"Fuck yes!", the pinkette cried.

The Copy nin groaned heavily in agreement.

This position felt so good. His blood rushed, wanting to pound her.

Soon, but not yet.

He began to fuck her slowly, his body pushing on her fully exposed clit

with each thrust, feeling her muscles fluttering around his cock as she

greedily latched her mouth on his neck. Despite the slow pace, she was

dripping and winding tighter around him, her gasps and moans gaining

in pitch. He was hitting two different spots within her at once.

Sakura's skin flashed hot like a fever, nipples pebbled and lips parted.

He kissed her again, keeping hold of her lips as he pounded her like he'd

wanted to, swallowing her screams. Needing air, he let them go and

she rested her chin on his shoulder. She peered over it, watching

his back muscles working as pushed into her, a sheen of sweat and

slight trembling over his skin. He hadn't touched her or himself for

three days. He'd wanted to fill her up.

Kakashi's voice was strained with passion.

"I'm going to cum in you over and over, till that pretty little pussy can't hold

anymore."

The sight and his words threw her over the edge, the power of her orgasm

shocking her. Sakura screamed her pleasure, trembling all over, and came

squirting on his cock. He gave two more hard thrusts before he came forcefully

within her. He grasped hold of her as they slid to the floor holding each other and

gasping, not wanting to seperate just yet.

They spent all day in each other's arms once again.


	22. Chapter 22

Kakashi was a Genin at age 5 and Sakura's no slouch either. Haoki inherits some troublesome traits from his parents. To all the parents who have also had the joys and trials of a gifted child...

"Haoki. Speak to me."

The little boy crossed his arms and pursed his lips together.

They were getting nowhere. He was nearly three now and had refused to say a

word to him. Kakashi had caught Haoki reading one of his thicker history books

the other day, strengthening the suspicions he already had because the boy

seemed to understand most things. It seemed he was _deciding_ not to talk.

Kakashi had been a very quiet child,but not this quiet.

He had never really thought about it much lately, it had just been a part of

his life, but he had always been very different than his peers as a child. He

graduated with top honors at the academy just a few years older than his boy.

Right after becoming Genin he had whipped two Chunin that were picking on

Gai. At the time it hadn't seemed strange at all, but now that he was grown,

getting your ass kicked by a five year old did seem pretty odd.

Genin team seven had been twelve or so when he got them and he had been

a Jounin by that age. He couldn't imagine having charge of a child on his team

a full seven years younger than their peers. He could handle all of this, train

his son himself even.

Sasuke had told them both that under no circumstances should Sarada know

about her brother or Kakashi's relationship with Sakura, that she would have

enough problems fitting in as an Uchiha. He could admit that would be a hard

way for her to grow up, especially if her father was gone for a long time.

They could tell others, there would be political ramifications with the Hyuuga.

He wondered if it was too late though, and he couldn't say anything about it

until he knew for sure. The problem with his son being like himself was that

though his mother had died when he was younger than Haoki, he still

remembered her well to this day. He had kept his son from Sakura and Sarada

for three months now. If Haoki was a prodigy as well there was no use beating

around the bush. If he wasn't he could play off what he had decided to ask.

"Would you like to go visit your mother and sister? Talk."

The boy furrowed his brows and regarded him with suspicion. Bingo.

"A ninja keeps secrets. If you know who I'm talking about I won't tell anyone else."

Haoki was too interested in the offer and fairly sure he'd been caught on to now.

"Why are they a secret?"

Kakashi contained his mild surprise, remembering how much he had despised

people fawning over him as a child, and kept his tone even. "To keep your sister

safe. I made a promise to her dad that I wouldn't tell. Ninjas keep their promises

to their friends too."

Indignant, Haoki responded,"I didn't promise."

Kakashi kept a straight face, trying a bit harder than he usually had to not to

laugh, and spoke in a tone that left no room for argument.

"When I am gone you can choose for yourself."

Deciding to take the path of least resistance, Haoki asked,"Can I really see them?"

'You can see them, but they can't know that you know."

"When?"

"I'll have to train you first. Get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

He put his son to bed in their flat, thinking things over while he waited for

him to fall asleep. Haoki's childhood had been very, very fleeting but there

was no other way . Kept idle without being pushed, Kakashi would have

destroyed himself. His son would too. They would work on a henge first.

Haoki didn't disappoint. He was easy to instruct and a pleasure to train.

Compared to dealing with team seven, this was a piece of cake.

A week later Haoki could produce a rather convincing henge.

They hid in the trees at Sarada's preschool. Once they caught sight of her,

the little Hatake put on his henge and climbed down the tree to approach.

He just wanted to play with her for awhile. She had been alone at first, but

a few of the other kids had walked up to her while Haoki was headed her way.

She was wearing glasses now, and some of the kids were making fun of her.

"Four eyes!" "Those make you look so ugly!" "You were enough of a freak before."

Sarada ran away crying as Haoki watched, his dark grey eyes narrowing on his

new targets, fists balled. Kakashi kept a close eye but didn't intervene. Haoki

probably wouldn't hurt them any more than they deserved.

Haoki walked up to the group of children who had teased Sarada.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

Nodding to himself after deciding the best way to make them leave her alone for

good, he changed his henge to a black blob with tentacles and sharp teeth.

It rasped, "I eat people who make girls cry!"

The group of toddlers scattered and ran away screaming. Kakashi heard one of

them actually call for their mother. Rather mortified, the Copy nin sweatdropped.

He hadn't expected that at all.

Haoki dropped his henge and ran laughing for the tree his father was in.

He sat down and asked,"That was good right? I had a nightmare just like it!"

"Yes, but…. try not to use that one again". He could only imagine what the

teachers were thinking right now from the reports they were likely getting.

They should probably leave soon.

Morphing one henge into another was difficult. Haoki was possibly brighter

than he had been, but certainly less mature. Not the most encouraging

combination,though the price he had paid for his maturity wasn't anything

he would wish on the boy.

Haoki crossed his little arms and frowned,"I didn't get to talk to her though"

"Well, it worked, so how about mom next? There will be lots of opportunity

to see Sarada later."

The boy brightened,"Alright."

They made their way to the hospital, Haoki with henge in place.

They went to Sakura's office and waited.

Haoki sniffed and said, "People die here."

Kakashi nodded, "They do."

The door opened and in walked Sakura, clipboard in hand.

When she saw Kakashi she smiled and came toward him, then noticed

the boy with him and halted.

"Hokage-sama?" she questioned.

Tearing his eyes away from the silky legs that had graced his shoulders last night,

he said,"This boy wants to enter academy and needs a physical to be accepted."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, mouth set into a firm line. "He's very young."

"He is," Kakashi acknowledged, "He's a prodigy."

Sakura bent down to speak to the boy,"Can you excuse the two of us for a

moment? I just need to talk to the Hokage and make sure he has all the right

paperwork, OK? "

The boy nodded and left the room to sit on the bench just outside. Sakura locked

the door and went to Kakashi. He embraced her as she whispered,"Is that Haoki?"

He brought his hand up to touch her silken locks,"Yes."

"He's too little Kakashi. I want him and Sarada to go to school together."

Kakashi held her tighter and shook his head, "That won't happen Sakura. I'm

sorry."

After what he saw today that would be a disaster, besides being completely

impractical.

"Why is he in a henge? I want to see him Kakashi."

"Bring him back in. I'll ask him to drop it."

She raised up on the tips of her toes and kissed him softly, then went to door,

opened it and peeked her head around the corner, smiling,

"You can come in now."

Once she had ushered him in and shut the door, the Sixth commanded,

"Drop the henge Haoki."

Sakura's eyes softened at the sight of him, smiling sadly.

"Your mother must be so proud of you.", she said.

He sat on the chair across from her desk and smiled at her, dark eyes

sparkling,"She is!"

Sakura regarded Kakashi with wide eyes,"How long has he been talking?"

Kakashi answered,"About a week."

Haoki corrected, little legs swinging back and forth happily,

" Oh I could talk before that."

"Why didn't you?", Sakura asked.

"Because ninjas keep secrets."

Sakura nodded, green eyes searching his."Yes they do."


	23. Chapter 23

Sakura could feel Sasuke missing her, stronger than usual. She wished she could detour and go

search him out. Maybe she would just take her time getting back. Hopefully her husband

could still be found when her mission was over.

Sakura laid down in the ornate room the Kazekage had given her for her two week stay and

closed her eyes, willing herself to dream of him again. Two years was a long time to be without

him and seeing him in her sleep was all she had for now.

He didn't visit her dreams this time.

When her eyes shot open in the dead of night feeling a presence, there he was in the flesh.

His eyes were lit up, smirk firmly in place.

"Sakura." _**I'm happy to see you**_

"Sasuke?" _**Are you really here ?**_

"Hn." _ **I am**_

She was speechless, having no idea what to say now when confronted with him unprepared

after so long.

He came to stand before her, brushing her cheek with his hand and looking her over.

She looked more mature somehow, beautifully so. Less cute and more sensual with a little

more curve.

"You've changed.", he said,"Let me see you Sakura."

Still a bit confused, Sakura replied,"I'm right here Sasuke."

He chuckled and bent to kiss her. Giving her a chaste kiss, he rose and said,

"Maybe later then. How's Sarada?"

"She misses you."

He nodded. "And Kakashi?"

"Being Hokage, training Haoki."

"Is he still your lover?"

Sakura scowled at him,"Why would you ask me something like that Sasuke?"

Because the scrolls had mentioned he and Kakashi being bonded to her, not necessarily

that _she_ could not wander. While he knew what the Copy nin would and would not do he

could not predict an unknown.

He swallowed his guilt at the lie of omission in asking the question.

"Are we going to lie to each other now?"

Sakura frowned, crossing her arms and finding the floor quite interesting.

"No."

"Well?"

Exasperated, she answered him.

"Yes, he's still my lover."

"Hn." It could be worse. He relaxed a bit.

Not for long.

"While we're not lying to each other, I'm angry with you."

That didn't sound good at all.

"Why?" he asked, keeping the fear from seeping into his eyes.

"I want you home. I want Haoki. I want to be together."

Sasuke sighed, knowing very well the direction of their relationship was a disappointment

to her.

"Sakura, I can't be that for you. I never told you I could be. You have Kakashi. It's not easy

for me, but you aren't alone."

"So I should give up on us being a family with Sarada?"

This conversation was filling him with anxiety. He tamped down on the impulse to flee.

"Hn."

Sakura stood and shouted , "That's not good enough!"

Fear began coursing through Sasuke at her outburst. He had heard women fighting with

their husbands in such a way in his travels only to find the men on their porches alone or

moving their mothers in their otherwise empty houses afterwards. This was an emergency.

Unfortunately, his fear manifested as anger.

"I have given you every part of me!" he roared back.

Sakura only got louder.

"Except your presence! I need you Sasuke! I've loved you as long as I can remember!

Be there for me or leave me alone!"

His chest hurt. He was losing her, right here and now. He had been so happy to see her

again. All he could do was say his peace and she would stay or walk away. If she left - No,

he couldn't think about that. Not yet.

"Let me say what I have to. If you want me to go after that I will."

She crossed her arms again and glared at him. Not the most receptive position. If she

rejected him he would have to leave while he still cared enough to be alone so no one

else would get hurt in the resulting rampage.

"You're raising my daughter. You have someone to comfort you. I am the only one who

can do this Sakura. If I don't, and you and Sarada die because I didn't do what I could,

then I would never deserve what you've given me."

"You mean Sarada."

"Yes, and you." He stepped closer and looked in her eyes.

"Do you want me to go?"

Her Copy nin could be a smooth character. Sasuke was hopeless. Yet, the expectation of

loss, of impending heartbreak in his eyes, told her better than his words.

She decided to help him as much as her pride allowed.

"What is it about me you wouldn't deserve Sasuke?"

He wasn't completely dense. He recognized this as an opportunity and took it.

He touched her cheek and kissed her forehead,"Your love."

"You mean sex?"

Sasuke smirked despite himself. He had to talk himself down when he first came in here not

to just jump her in her sleep.

"Not just that."

"Do you love me Sasuke?"

The last time he told someone he loved them he ended up screaming on the floor of his

house, his whole world flipped because the person he told had just murdered every other

family member he had. Even knowing the truth did not erase the trauma of it. He was

certain she would abandon him if he couldn't say it. He could just say yes. He could manage

that right?

"Yes."

Her eyes went wide at his words.

 _ **How could she not know? That was easier than I thought. Maybe I could try more...**_

He circled behind her and dropped his lips on a creamy shoulder, speaking in between

trailing kisses to the spot behind her ear.

"I love you… more than I've….ever loved anyone….or ever will."

Saying it to her felt good. Very good. His anxiety began melting away, replaced with a desire

to show her how much he meant it.

She exposed more of her neck to him , sighing softly,"Oh Sasuke."

It had been so long. The butterflies were roaring back . Could she accept the torture of

missing him like she had, maybe for even longer than this last time? She couldn't. It hurt

too much. She was still angry and she needed something to change, some kind of

reassurance she could count on.

Sasuke was toying with the edge of her robe, his fingers itching to yank it off of her, trying to

wait until she gave consent or threw him out.

She found what she needed to say, what she could live with.

"Don't make me wait any longer than I have to see you again Sasuke. If you do , I'll leave you

and marry Kakashi." She was finished being a placeholder, not having a real family.

"It hasn't been that long." _**Six months or so of absence wasn't far fetched as a traveling**_

 _ **Shinobi. It could not have been much longer than that, right?**_ He was flattered that such a

brief absence could drive her to despair, but didn't want her to fall prey to it again.

"Promise me!"

Something told him it was a terrible idea to comply. He weighed losing her now or later and

later easily won, though he would do everything in his power to make good on his

vow to her.

"I promise.", he replied, circling back to the front of her again and giving her a deeper kiss.

He had heard two women in a tavern talking about receiving oral sex from their husbands,

what they liked and didn't, mostly complaining about rarely having it. That was something he

had never done to Sakura and after hearing how the women felt about it he had worried if he

made her feel undesirable because he hadn't. He knew Kakashi had likely done this to her and

was probably good at it. He was too nervous about that to try before. Right now he just wanted

to make sure she knew he cared about her.

He drew her close and held her, pressing his body to hers to test how receptive she might be.

He felt her hands grasp him and suddenly the world tilted, his back meeting the soft bed and his

pink haired beauty climbing over him.

Taken aback that she had just _tossed_ him on the bed and fairly shocked at her forward behavior,

he blushed and sputtered, "Sakura, what are you doing?"

She answered by stuffing the erection she'd just freed in her mouth and sucking it.

"MMMFP!" He reached down and gripped her hair, instinctively bucking into her mouth.

Knowing she had him compliant now, she raised up and said, "I've wanted to taste you again for

so long.", before licking her cherry lips and swallowing him again.

 _ **Oh fuck Sakura, what's come over you?**_

Never had she been like this with him. Maybe his time away had made her a bit feral for him.

Regardless, he loved it. He could release in her beautiful mouth and then pin her to the bed to

give her what he'd wanted to after, then fuck her into unconsciousness.

She began moaning around his stiff cock. Curious, he glanced down and saw her playing

with herself. Her breasts, fuller than he remembered , bobbing in time with her motions.

Her green eyes sultry and heady with pleasure on his as her moans vibrated on his member

She reached down and began fondling his sack, encasing him fully with her soft lips

and moaning louder now, ass bouncing up and down as she rode her fingers.

Sasuke began groaning rather helplessly, grinding his teeth and tossing his head from side to

side before a loud cry escaped his lips, his cum shooting into her mouth. She swallowed him

greedily, licking him clean. He looked at her, an expression on her face of naughty satisfaction.

He stopped himself before he said "wow" and dragged her up next to him while he recovered.

Once he'd caught his breath, he took the hand she'd used to please herself in his and began

licking her fingers. Sakura's eyes darkened and her thighs rubbed together. After what she

pulled on him, he would be certain to shock her too.


	24. Chapter 24

Kakashi was in a bar trying to convince Genma to service his concubine when he felt it.

It was a strange thing, but he could feel the strong emotions of both of them from afar.

Most of the time it just happened, but when he wanted to he could reach out to feel their presence and would get some

feeling from them back. He wondered if he was the only one who could do this out of the three. Then he'd hobbled back

from a mission, bleeding and wounded to his apartment, making it two steps on the stairs before he was lifted over

his kunoichi's shoulder and promptly marched to the hospital. She had tears streaking down her face already, telling him

"I felt you."

So they'd found each other in Suna.

When she came back to Konoha he told her, "I felt you. Both of you."

She laughed and told him Sasuke sent his regards.

He was pretty sure that without this connection, without Sakura being able to reach out to the Uchiha, his long absences

would crush her. As invasive as it felt sometimes, it was ultimately a good thing.

Six months after she returned from Suna, he reached out to Sasuke's presence and recieved..

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing again for months, a year, more.

He could see Sakura wither. He wanted to ask her if she could feel Sasuke but was too scared of the answer.

Conversation about him slowly came to a halt, until one day Kakashi had decided to teach his girls to cook.

Sarada seemed like a natural in the kitchen at only six, stirring and whipping with ease with little help. Sakura was a

disaster in the kitchen and he was so surprised at her innate talent, knowing it surely didn't come from her mother, that

he asked Sakura,

"Did Sasuke cook?"

Sakura whirled around to glare at him, batter on her wooden spoon speckling the kitchen as she did so, all too ready to

give him hell for that knowing why he said it, when little Sarada tugged on his shirt.

"Why won't my Daddy come home?", she asked him, adorable dark eyes pleading.

He crouched down to look into them.

"Your daddy loves you. He's keeping the whole world safe just for you."

He couldn't help tapping her cute little nose. It was like a button that needed to be pushed.

She waved his hand away frowning,"That's just what that weird kid who keeps following me says."

Oh no! He needed a distraction. Shit!

Concerned, Sakura asked her daughter, "What weird kid?"

"The one always hanging out in the trees."

Sakura's shoulder's squared sharply. In a too sweet voice she asked Sarada,

"Can you stir this for me honey? We'll be right back."

Realizing she could stick her fingers in the chocolate when no one was looking, she chirped, "Got it!"

Sakura grabbed Kakashi by the collar and dragged him outside. Turning her furious green eyes on him she seethed,

"He knows?"

He scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously, pretty sure there was no way out of the trouble he was in.

"Well… Sakura. It couldn't be helped. I forgot that I remembered and by the time I remembered it was too late."

She gave him an open handed smack upside his head.

"What the hell are you talking about? Answer my question dammit!"

He held up his hands in defense, realizing that if he ran away now she would only be angrier later.

He sighed and said, " He remembered. The whole time."

Sakura's knees were wobbling so she plopped down on the grass.

"What must he think of me Kakashi? I'm not there for him." Tears streamed down her face.

She looked up at him then, "Does he hate me?"

Kakashi's eyes softened. If she only knew how much her son adored her.

"No Sakura. All he does is train, shadow me, and follow the two of you around all day."

"What!?"

"He's the one that warned me about that plum I threw away last week."

Sakura had come out of the bathroom to see him rummaging through her fruit drawer, plucking out a plum she'd just

bought and chucking it in the trash. When she'd protested he pointed out the bad spot on it she'd missed.

"He saw me buy it?", she asked.

Kakashi nodded.

Reeling, Sakura laid back on the grass, breathing deeply to calm herself.

Finally, she said,"Sometimes I hate him for this."

"You can't blame Sasuke for thinking of Sarada. Haoki doesn't."

"Maybe she would understand"

"Not while he's gone Sakura. You know that."

Sakura sat up and looked Kakashi in the eyes."What if he doesn't come back?"

The Copy nin pushed his hands in his pockets.

"Look Sakura, I'd love nothing more than to drop all pretense and move here with you,Sarada, and Haoki and be a family

with you. Wake up to you and go to sleep with you. It hurts that I can't, but he will be back."

She had never told Kakashi about her ultimatum to Sasuke, one that must not have meant much to him because,

"It's been two years Kakashi."

He nodded,"It has."

"I can't feel him anymore, just like you can't."

There was the answer he both wanted and didn't. He crouched down to cup the back of her head, drawing her face close

to his.

"Haoki feels like he's protecting the two of you. He's a six year old Genin, Sakura. How would Sarada feel about suddenly

having a genius brother? How did Sasuke feel?"

She had never really looked at it that way and understood his concern.

"Please tell him I know he knows and I love him."

"I think this is a mistake Sakura. What will Sasuke do when he finds out about this?"

If not for the threat of Sasuke possibly taking out his fury on Haoki he might have told her himself long before now.

"Tell him!"

It was too late to stop it now.

"Alright, I will, but promise me you will leave it up to Haoki to decide how far things go."

"How?"

"He follows you home from the hospital and when you go to market. Talk to him. He has my senses. He'll hear you."

Sarada's panicked voice rang through the backyard, "It's burning mama!"

Kakashi headed inside , "I'll get it."

Sakura was a bundle of nervous energy at work the next day. Ino couldn't quit babbling about an incident at her shop.

She tried to pay attention to her friend but she couldn't push Haoki out of her mind for a second it seemed.

"So I turn around to see the kid running off with my book of flower meanings. I went to chase him but I had three other

customers and I figured a kid with a mask wouldn't be toohard to hunt down."

"Hmm," Sakura nodded her head, humming in the right places to move the conversation along, a million miles away

from it.

"Then this morning, I check in and there was an origami Hydrangea sitting on the counter. He'd returned it! Kinda cute

actually, maybe he has a crush on somebody."

Sakura's mind caught up, kid with mask. She had known Ino long enough to know hydrangeas meant "sorry and thank

you for your compassion".

"That's strange."

Was Haoki even interested in girls at this age?

Maybe she could ask him tonight.

She had never left work feeling so grateful the day was over. She walked a ways from the hospital and stopped in an

alley. She whispered," I love you Haoki. Come speak to me."

Something slowly drifted into her vision. She caught it as it fell.

An origami Gardenia, the flower of pure and secret love.

He had written on it, the ink still wet:

 _I know. I'll be watching._

If having the family he had taught him anything, it was that loving someone was its own reward. Love was for doing

good things, not for breaking. He watched his mother walk away with his gift smiling and swiftly traveled to the window

sill of his sister's room. She was holding his picture again, crying. She put it down and laid down to sleep. He put his

hand on her window, wishing he could hug her and make her feel better but knowing in his heart that time would come.

"When I get big enough, I'll find him for you and bring him back."

He stayed until she fell asleep, then returned home.


	25. Chapter 25

Sakura has waited as long as she's going to. Sasuke reflects on his family and plans to see them, not realizing time has moved differently where he is. Naruto and Sakura have some ramen and a talk.

Sakura awoke the next day to find an origami cat on her nightstand.

She turned it over: _My first mission !_

So the gardenia had not been all. It looked like she would hear from him often this way.

A smile so big it made her cheeks hurt burst on her face. It wasn't enough, but it was something.

Looking at the cat again, her smile faltered. She remembered her cat mission, when Sasuke had taken her by the hand

and run with her, her heart pounding joyfully in her chest. That seemed to be over now. He had told her he loved her,

made incredible,smoldering love to her, then vanished from her life after promising not to.

No, he hadn't .

He had only promised to leave her alone if he couldn't be there for her. She wished he would just write her and tell her

as much. The not knowing was twisting her guts in knots. Sakura didn't want to give up, it just wasn't her. She decided

to give him two more years,twice as much time in case something went wrong, then move on with her life. In the

meantime, she would keep the family that was present as close as possible.

Her son left her something new everyday and soon she was leaving him gifts too.

On her 26th birthday she grabbed her morning coffee and headed out to the balcony to watch the sun rise. She nearly

stepped on what looked like a small toy once she crossed the threshold, and began to raise her voice at Sarada for

leaving her things out when she looked closer and stopped short. It was a painted wooden figurine, what was clearly

Sasuke holding a baby Haoki. She looked around and saw more, at least a couple dozen.

She heard Kakashi's voice from a neighboring tree.

"He whittles."

Unsurprised at his appearance, she replied,"I'll say. These are really good."

The Copy nin remained silent while she looked each one over.

There was one of Haoki handing Sarada a cookie, one of her and Kakashi dancing at Naruto's wedding, of her healing a

stray cat, one of Kakashi sleeping with the whole pack piled around him. Once she had seen them all, her Copy nin

approached and held her back to his chest, kissed the top of her head and said,"Happy Birthday Sakura."

Sakura rested her head on him, tilting up to look him in the eyes.

"If he doesn't make it back by my next birthday, will you marry me Kakashi?"

* * *

Sasuke huddled in a frigid cave in an ice dimension. He had spent 91 days traveling through various dimensions since

he'd last seen Sakura in Suna. That had been one of the most erotic moments of his life. Why those poor women's

husbands had not wanted to do something so blessedly intimate to their wives was beyond him. She had

tasted so sweet and had no control of what her body did in response. He indeed had to pin her, and when he finally

pushed his aching cock in her she gushed around him, soaking him. His male pride swelled at her response to him and

even with one arm he had never felt sexier before.

He wasn't quite halfway done looking through the places he could access with the Rinnegan. A few more weeks than

what she'd asked of him wouldn't hurt. He should appear in the same clearing when he was finished, only a day from

Konoha. He sorely missed his little Sarada. He would buy her a present upon his return first thing.

Picturing her cherubic face and her adoring smile that was so much like his brother's, he closed his eyes and tried to rest.

* * *

Sakura found Naruto on the training ground, watching Haoki. When she sat down beside him he gave her a big smile and

put one of his warm, golden arms around her shoulders,pulling her close.

"Hey Sakura!"

She smiled at him , "Hi Naruto. I almost never see you out here. What are you doing?"

"Kaka-sensei put me in charge of looking over the chunin candidates. Check this kid out."

Haoki leapt into the air to gain some height and sent six senbon flying, landing in the necks of all six dummies with a

solid thunk.

"Holy shit kid, that was great!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura's mouth hung open.

Naruto spoke in a lower voice to her, but she knew her son could easily hear them.

"He's trained this kid way better than he ever bothered training us, the prick."

Sakura laughed nervously, " I just got a sudden craving for Ichiraku!I'm starving Let's go!"

"Uh, OK."

She dragged him away by the wrist painfully and practically threw him in the stool. Once they had ordered and were

waiting on their bowls, Naruto asked her,"So no word from Sasuke, huh?"

Sakura slumped a little, "No."

"I'm sorry it's been so long Sakura."

"Me too. I think I'm going to move out of the house soon and live somewhere else. It's getting hard to be there. Could

you keep your eyes open for somewhere nice for me and Sarada?"

Naruto was stung by the implication but knew Sakura was tired of waiting. Still, he changed the subject.

"How is Sarada?"

"I think she misses him even more than we do."

"You should bring her over more often Sakura. Let her know she can come and see me anytime, OK?"

Sakura couldn't help but tear up and sniffle at that. Sarada might smile a lot more with some of Naruto's sunshine in her

life.

"I think she'd really love that Naruto."

Naruto loved Sasuke in a very different way than she did and maybe knowing someone that loved him so fiercely but had

been hurt so badly by her father could temper Sarada's heartbreak a little.

Besides, she had a feeling her daughter would need all the friends she could get very soon. Once Kakashi handed things

over to Naruto they could marry and bring Haoki home. Sarada might not take that so well.

Sasuke's four years was up. It was time to move on.

"I was thinking, I could use a poisons apprentice. With his aim at senbon he could be a good person to teach it to. Who

do I need to ask to see if I can teach him?"

Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled, "Sai would be the one to ask."


	26. Chapter 26

Sakura plays a fun prank on Kakashi, Gaara plays one on Naruto.

Gaara was not having the most fruitful meeting with the Rokudaime. The soon to

be retiring Hokage was a mess of distracted nerves, seemingly finding it hard to pay

the barest of attention to the conversation. Granted, he'd mostly come to see Naruto's

inauguration, but there were lots of things for him to do in Konoha besides sitting here

wasting his time. He could sense Naruto in the room but did not see him. He discreetly

sent his sand to discover his hiding place to occupy himself till the Copy nin pulled

himself together.

 _ **Why? Why was she doing this to him now?**_

Kakashi took in a shuddering breath and tried to pull away from her mouth without giving himself away. She grabbed his

chair and pulled it back to the desk, forcing him into her throat and shaking her head 'No' underneath it. He choked and

gripped the desk, snapping his head up to see the bemused expressions on the faces of his esteemed guests. Was she

trying to get them caught? She could blow him wherever she wanted after they were married. Why risk the problems

of getting head from his married former student on his last day as Hokage?

Naruto peered out from behind the giant vase Earth had given the Godaime and caught Gaara's attention. He'd put a

jutsu on the vase a long time ago to hide his presence in this room. He found out so much of the good stuff this way.

Wanting to celebrate his last day sneaking in here before it was his office, he hadn't been able to resist. Gaara inclined

his head slightly and raised an eyebrow in Kakashi's direction. Naruto peered out carefully

on the other side of the vase.

He quickly slapped his hands over his mouth before it betrayed him. Kakashi's head was on his desk and he was slumped

over it. Beneath his desk was a girl twisted like a pretzel, holding his chair firmly by the legs and sliding her pussy slowly

back and forth over the Hokage's straining cock. His eyes zeroed in on the pink curls and he tore his them away.

If he got caught here he wasn't sure Kurama could heal him from her fury fast enough.

Yamato's warning about peeking at her in the onsen paled in comparison to the peril he could be in now. Naruto went

back to Gaara's field of vision and rapidly poked his pointer finger through the "O" he made with his other hand, trying to

let him know what was happening. Gaara's eyes slightly widened, then scanned back to the desk, wondering

how exactly that act was being performed under there.

Sakura slid off the Copy nin's erection with grace, then turned and grasped him, licking

her juices off him slowly. Kakashi put his hands on top of his head and groaned miserably. She had been so cute and

he'd loved taking control of her. Now she was a vibrant,confident, positively wicked woman who loved to test out her

sexual power on him and who he was in awe of. He'd truly created a monster.

Gaara had some interesting choices here. He could send a sand eyeball behind them to see what was going on. He could

call the Rokudaime out. He could have mercy on him and ask for a brief recess, forcing Naruto to remain hidden in the

room while his former teacher porked whoever was giving him a good time.

What are friends for?

"I'd like to take a brief recess Hokage, if you don't mind."

The Sixth gripped his pen too hard, took a shuddering breath, and nodded.

Gaara and his entourage took their leave, the Kazekage biting his tongue so as not to

snicker.

He had been similarly surprised by his wife once. Even arranged marriages had their

honeymoon periods. He had tried to stop her but she had teased him all morning and

he was weak for her. His staff had run out the door when he gripped the desk and yelled

out after asking them to leave, terrified he had lost his temper rather than cumming in his

wife's soft, wet mouth for the very first time. He had never been more glad of his immunity

to the refractory period than then. He dragged her out from under his desk, bent her over it,

and plundered her pussy fiercely for her insolence with his still rigid cock. It was a fond

memory they both cherished, and occasionally reenacted.

When Naruto saw Gaara twist the lock on the door before gliding out of it, his situation registered. He was stuck, in here

with Kakashi and Sakura, who were likely to jump up and fuck each other's brains out any minute. Deciding seeing it

would be worse than hearing it, he turned his back to them and covered his eyes.

He was wrong. So wrong.

"You're a good student Sakura, but a very bad girl.". A loud smack rang in the room. Was he spanking her?

"Oh Hokage Sama! I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

He heard her gasp and a light thud on the desk.

OK, Naruto had thought about this himself. Of course he had, and some of his power hungry fantasies with his pliant wife

flashed through his mind.

"That's sensei to you, Sakura. Now spread your legs."

He ran from any additional trauma by sitting with Kurama in his mind until the giant fox said it was safe.

He was going to get seriously drunk tonight. Maybe it would wash some of this out of his mind.


	27. Chapter 27

Their first night together in the new house felt like a breath of fresh air. Naruto had asked for two

weeks to find Sasuke as Hokage before declaring him dead/missing. Then and only then could

Sakura become Kakashi's wife. It had taken two years longer for Naruto to take over than she

expected. What was two more weeks?

They had spent the night alone here to talk about how to break it to Sarada and were now

enjoying a breakfast together featuring Kakashi's typical teasing.

The Copy nin was delighting himself by flicking pieces of rice at his fiance to annoy her.

"Kakashi! That one got in my hair!"

"Say we'll have more babies and I'll stop."

She put her arm up to deflect another onslaught of white grains. One landed on her nose.

"Clean up this mess and I'll think about it."

He grinned."Deal."

He picked up a handful of rice that would never be eaten now off the floor and headed for the

sink. Sakura stood up with her bowl and a happy smile, walked two steps and then let it go, not

reacting to the resulting crash.

"Sakura are you OK?"

Then he felt it. Sasuke was in pain.

* * *

Sasuke emerged in the clearing, or at least he thought it was. Everything was overgrown.

He was hurt and tired, barely escaping his last fight to jump here. He would need to report soon,

there were big problems brewing. For now he was nearly chakra exhausted and wounded. He

needed a room to rest in this time. Being exposed tonight was out of the question. He began

hobbling to the nearest village.

Once he made it to the only inn, he asked for a single with running water.

The innkeeper stated the price, but when Sasuke tried to pay, the old woman said,"That's old fire money, sir. You can

still change it out over there." pointing across the road.

Sasuke scowled, figuring her senile or just greedy, handing her a few small pieces of gold he had left. He was desperate

and didn't have time for this.

She smiled a toothless grin and led him to a room.

Once he settled into the warm tub, he laid his head back and closed his eyes, reaching out to Sakura.

She felt… like she was frightened, confused, longing to know about him. Worried.

She must be reacting to the battle he'd had and the pain it had caused him. He would rest and eat, then use his summon

to send her a message ahead of him so she wouldn't worry so much.

He rose early the next day as usual, watching the market vendors set up. He needed new

clothes and a few supplies, not to mention presents for his girls.

He happened upon a doll Sarada would love and tried to pay for it, being told to change his money again.

Of every village he had to pick the one that did not accept the currency he had.

He went to the window clerk, slapped down his money, and said,

"Give me something to spend this crooked village will accept."

The young clerk gave him a strange look but straightened his face quickly when Sasuke glared back at him, gathering

the handful of heavy coins as fast as possible and handing them over.

Sasuke sifted through them to be certain he wasn't shortchanged.

The money was stamped with the year.

The shiniest coin, clearly minted recently, was dated six years after he left.

Sasuke ran back to the place he'd emerged from as fast as his feet could carry him.

He knelt on the grass, spreading the coins around him.

"Kai!" he called out, breathing hard from his run.

Tears streaming. louder now, "Kai!"

They were real.

He fell to the grass and curled into a ball.

Could he face her, face Sarada after all of this?

Was there even a chance to?

He sent his hawk to the house he had built for her. It returned at nightfall. The house was empty.

He lost his family _again_. They were alive, but if he allowed himself to love them, he would only

make things worse. Sakura Uchiha was likely Sakura Hatake now. He looked at a leaf holding

some of his fallen tears and wondered how many had held his brother's weeping for being

exiled from love for so long. When they had first bonded he had wanted to leave her to be with

Kakashi. He had his wish now that he didn't want it at all.

He could still keep the world safe for both of them and he did have one person left.

The Hokage of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki.


	28. Chapter 28

Sasuke smiled at his friend's barely legible letter.

 _Teme-_

 _You missed my inauguration! Well. teknically I did too. I'll tell you about that later. Where have you been?_

 _I know you don't want to meet in Konoha cuz the people that are after you but you'll have to_

 _sometimes. I can spare a clone to see you in a couple days, OK?_

Sasuke wrote back in his best handwriting with all the flourishes.

 _Dobe-_

 _Your handwriting is still a disgrace. Save Konoha the embarrassment and have Shikamaru write_

 _the letters from now on. At least he can spell. See you then._

Naruto grinned and shook his head after reading Sasuke's response, muttering,"Show off."

* * *

Sakura waited for Sasuke to show. The months passed and she fell into despair. After hearing three reports of

him being in the village to talk to Naruto without even stopping to say anything or drop a line,

even to Sarada, she became enraged.

Naruto was getting seriously tired of being in the middle. Sasuke refused to comment on any

of his questions about why he was ignoring his family. He knew there was a reason of some kind,

with him there always was, but Sakura was beginning to resent _him_. She could hardly stand

looking at him anymore and when she did it was with a death glare or betrayed hurt. He missed

her smiling at him. He had no leverage though. Whenever he'd jump on Sasuke about how Sakura

was giving him trouble, about hearing from him when she wasn't, the damn Uchiha would just

shunshin away. He'd stopped asking him months ago, but something had to give.

* * *

Sarada felt very comforted by her blonde friend and she could see why her mother was fond of him.

Lord seventh could be silly, bumbling even sometimes, but he always got back up and dusted himself

off with a smile. That Boruto couldn't see how wonderful he was bothered her. The caring friendship

between her mother and her former teammate was something she wanted to have one day too.

Even when they fought it was full of affection.

"Hey Sakura!", he smiled and waved.

The pinkette's whole body tensed. "Go away Naruto!"

The kind man furrowed his brows and ran up to her.

"What was that for? What did I do?"

She turned to face him, eyes red rimmed,"I hate you!"

The Seventh's expression softened and he gathered her in his arms,"I'm sorry Sakura."

She let him, even hugged him too, but then pulled back shaking her head."Not sorry enough."

The other teammate her mother had in the village made her nervous. He would stand too close to her

mother sometimes, she would find them whispering upstairs. Sarada wasn't an idiot. She knew what

 _that_ look meant and the silver haired nin didn't always get away with trying to hide it from her. She was

beginning to get frantic about her dad making it home. Her mother was angry, lonely, and only human.

The Rokudaime wanted her, and Sarada was scared her fragile family would fall apart if this kept up much longer.

The Copy nin paid her lots of attention and trained her often.

One day, Sarada decided to use this time to scare him away.

"You love my mother."

He only lied about unimportant things. Kakashi nodded, "I do."

"I want you to stay away from her."

The Sixth sighed, dropping his head to his hand.

"What are you afraid of Sarada?"

"You're trying to take her from my dad."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I would never do that. Your parents love each other and I want your dad to come home.

Part of loving someone is wanting them to be happy."

"So you think my mom will be happy again if dad comes home?"

"I know she would, Sarada."

Sarada bit her lip, her worry bubbling up,"What if she changes her mind?".

"That's not the kind of woman your mother is." He sounded so ….certain.

Sarada looked sadly at the ground, wondering what it was like to love someone who you could never be with,

who wanted someone else.

"Can you find someone else to love then?"

He walked over and ruffled her hair, saying,"That's less up to choice than you think. It's the one time in life

when we need something that may not make sense and it can't be helped."

Alright, maybe he wasn't the evil interloper she imagined he was.

They got closer after that talk. Sarada forgave his little slips of affection, realizing he meant no harm, as long

as they _stayed_ little.

She came home one day to hear them arguing upstairs.

"You said he always does what's right, Sakura. There has to be a reason for this."

"This part is over. It's not coming back! We don't have anything close to a real marriage. He won't even talk

to me! The last time I saw him he said I should give up on the three of us ever being a family, told me he

loved me, slept with me and disappeared."

Knowing well Sakura would not have let a comment like that go, he asked her,

"What did you say when he said you couldn't be a family?"

" I said..,"

That was as far as Sarada got. They were both suddenly silent.

Frightened of being caught and confronted for eavesdropping, and unsure how to feel about what she heard,

she bolted back outside.

Kakashi removed his hand from his lover's lips."I'm sorry Sakura. Sarada was just in the house. She left.

Now.. what did you say to Sasuke?"

"I said I would marry you if he left me alone any longer than he did." She hung her head,

"He promised to leave me alone if it came to that."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Somehow, you have to find a way to accept this. Dreams are dreams, Sakura. Don't throw away what you

have because you want more."

He looked at her then, letting her know with his eyes that if anyone had earned the right to say that, it was him.

He wanted a public marriage and more children, but he was still here. He was two weeks away from having

everything he wanted, and after all his years of being there for her, of knowing he could make her happy,

it was snatched from him again. Here he was, holding her.

She clung to him and began to sob, "I already did."

He wouldn't refute that. He stayed silent until he found something positive to say.

"When you see him again, be the kind girl I know you are."

She nodded into his chest and sighed.

Sakura went to bed that night thinking maybe someday soon all would be well enough.

Then it all went to hell.

The next day, Sarada asked if she was really married to her father.

Her guilt, pain, and wondering blew up inside her.

Sakura screamed and struck the earth in a fit, demolishing her house. Stunned that she had destroyed their

own home, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell to the ground, fainting.

Sarada ran for Shizune to help her mother in Hokage tower. While waiting for the older woman to gather supplies,the girl

overheard Naruto was meeting her father. Her mother would be recovering and unable to stop her. She

decided to follow Lord Seventh and find out who the redhead in the picture with her dad was, wearing the

same glasses she had on now. She would ask her father herself. Asking her mother wasn't something she

could do to her. There was no other way, and even if there was, she wanted to see him again more than

anything. Sarada grabbed her friend Cho Cho and took off after Naruto.

* * *

One of the clones Sasuke had warned Naruto about attacked Sarada and the friend she had brought with her.

Naruto rescued them and once he found out what Sarada was up to he let her tag along. It was safer this

way, but Naruto _was_ hoping maybe if his friend faced the music, whatever was going on would stop.

Sasuke was a real asshole when he was wound up and he wasn't looking forward to how the raven's sensitive

daughter would probably take it. They would have to work that out. He'd do his best to be a buffer.

* * *

Sasuke hid himself away in a shadowy corner of an old building to gather himself.

The false Uchiha was hunting him. He had too many clones to fight without resting.

He wasn't as good at hiding as he thought. One of them wandered in, Sharingan blazing. Hoping to capture

the lone one for questioning, he shoved his sword next to it's head to intimidate.

It seemed to work, it froze in terror, so he grabbed for it to rough it up a little.

That's when he heard it. "Papa!"

His eyes wide in alarm he asked,"Sarada?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes.

He knew it. He was a curse. If only she would walk away now so he could fall on his own sword.


	29. Chapter 29

Naruto wasn't surprised at how long it took Sarada to run out of there crying.

Maybe 10 or 15 seconds of Sasuke's "sparkling" personality under stress would send

just about anyone running away in pain or frustration. Once he figured enough time had passed

for the rattled elder Uchiha to calm down a bit and be a little less horrible, he suggested they go

talk to Sasuke again.

That's when that ugly little white creature came, opening a portal for Shin Uchiha

and a had more than a few tricks up the sleeve, wounding Sasuke and Naruto and

breaching the barrier that had been put up to protect Sarada.

Sasuke would truly rather die than fail his daughter like this, now or ever.

"CHA DAMMIT!"

He saw his wife's graceful form deliver a devastating and likely fatal blow to Shin's midsection.

It was a strange way to see Sakura again.

Her back bore the Uchiha fan still. Frozen, he stared at her pretty green eyes regarding him with

a dancing joy in their depths. She left her fallen victim behind and walked his way.

Ashamed and disbelieving that she was happy to see him, he asked,"What are you doing here?"

Knowing that regardless of how he felt about her she could not approach Sasuke in public, and

overwhelmingly relieved to see Sarada, she walked past him to her.

For all Sakura knew he had abandoned her yet she called him her beloved husband and asked him

nothing of why he had broken his promise and left her.

Then again, Sarada was there.

Sakura had the audacity to apologize to _him_. "I'm sorry. I tried to explain.."

He cut her off, her beautiful graciousness making him hurt, twisting the knife.

"No, it's my fault."

Then a vortex appeared around Sarada to transport her away along with Shin and his clone.

Sakura jumped inside it and pushed Sarada out of the way before disappearing.

Sasuke had to admit, out of all of them she was the better opponent to face him. They did need

to find her soon. He had no doubt she could hold her own for a while, and with the blow she gave

him she might be able to finish him off if Shin couldn't heal himself, but he likely traveled somewhere

he could control well and that may be a problem she needed help with.

He smirked as he remembered the last time he "saved" her.

By the time he arrived she had freed herself and killed all but three of her captors, which she could

have done if she wasn't overdoing it with one captor in particular.

He had a good idea where, or rather from whom, Shin came from.

Orochimaru.

Shin was missing the same arm Danzo had implanted, Sharingan patterned much the same way.

This time Sasuke would hold his head high. He wouldn't bow and scrape before the Snake Sannin ever again.

Orochimaru seemed to sense this attitude and kept his goading to a minimum when they found him.

He had to try at least once."She may be dead already."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, betraying his irritation.

"Things may be wrapped up by the time we wife is not weak."

When they did arrive she didn't have things wrapped up, but from the surrounding destruction she

had likely given him hell. Sasuke walked up to her and removed the blades in her arm, burning them

to destruction with Ameratsu.

Sakura said, "Thank you darling."

That sweet thrill, the feeling of always being loved by her, made his heart skip.

This was not the time. Maybe she said it because Sarada was here?

Their teamwork with just a glance, after all this time, reminded him of how good they were together.

Then Shin's own clones attacked him. It was over.

Sarada asked him if his feelings were truly connected to Sakura's.

He didn't want to be presumptuous or give Sarada false hope.

He said "Yes….because you exist"

Both girls smiled.

Sitting next to Sarada at the table when they returned to the Leaf, even in Kakashi's apartment, was an

instant pleasure. The longer he was near her, the more convinced he was that she was the best thing he

had ever done. His mother would have been absolutely delighted with her.

Even her being disobedient to find the truth was charming to him, reminding him of himself.

He wanted to stay, grab Sakura and kiss her from head to toe again.

Curl up on the couch and nap with Sarada like he had done when she was little.

Stay forever.

It was time for him to go.

Dinner was delicious. Sakura could cook. Finally. He left a simple note on the end table for Kakashi.

 _Thank You._

When they stood near the path out of the village to say goodbye, Sarada asked him when he would

come back. After what had happened with Sakura, he would slit his own throat before promising his

daughter anything. He embraced Sarada, bursting with love inside, and tapped her on her forehead.

He stood and regarded Sakura, trying to think of what to say.

He blinked at the look she was giving him.

She wanted him to kiss her, there was no mistaking it. He was surprised, confused. He needed to get

away from her so he could think about this. He turned quickly, unable to help the smile pulling at his

lips, and waved goodbye over his shoulder. He didn't go far.


	30. Chapter 30

Sasuke paced in a cave just outside of Konoha.

Now that he wasn't near them, the joy that had been coursing through him left.

Should he? Could he? Why did this have to be so hard? Sakura had smiled at him,

called him darling and beloved, wanted a kiss. Sarada was suffering. Other than actually

running her through with his sword he couldn't have possibly fucked up their reintroduction worse.

He wanted to climb in a hole and disappear or run home to her, he just couldn't figure out which

one was the best thing. His eyes stung and his throat ached.

Why did he have to hurt more than he could bear without them?

Maybe he could peek in on them and hide, see how happy they were or weren't without him.

Ease his mind.

They had mentioned they were going to their new home.

He started heading for Konoha, the address Sakura gave him through Naruto in hand. When he

arrived it was just a pile of rubble. Why did Sakura send him the wrong address? Was this a genjutsu?

No. It just .. wasn't here. It disturbed him that he could not go to them if he needed to. He visited

Naruto's home. It was late, but he needed to at least be able to find them.

Naruto wasn't home, but he met Naruto's belligerent son, asking to be his apprentice out of some

misguided rivalry with his father.

Sasuke ignored him, making his way to the Hokage's office.

The boy followed him and kept up his nagging, actually trying to attack him.

Annoyed, he kicked Boruto on his ass and carried forward to the tower.

Little brat had it alot better than _his_ daughter.

Shikamaru was standing next to Naruto at his desk when he came in.

"Sasuke! Finally decided to come home?"

"Where's Sakura?"

"Oh yeah," the blonde put on a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, well you know Sakura and her temper Teme. She kinda … broke her house."

None of this was an answer to his question, though it explained the rubble. He tried again.

"Where is she now Naruto?"

"Oh, in her apartment. She's probably still unpacking. It's on Yanagi Way apt 218."

Now that he knew he could find his family he told Naruto about his run in with Boruto at his home,

returned his old jacket, then took his leave. He decided to offer to teach Boruto if he learned the Rasengan.

By the time he made it to Sakura's apartment he had already decided to knock on the door.

Sarada answered.

Sakura fainted at "I'm home."

They slept in the same bed that night. He didn't know if she would ever let him in her arms again like

she used to, but he could hold her right now. He couldn't sleep. Even if she threw him out tomorrow

he could watch her rest, drink her in with his eyes before he was no longer welcome to. Upon waking

Sakura kept her distance, perfectly polite of course, and asked him nothing...

until he went to touch her shoulder as she walked out of her bedroom dressed for work.

She went rigid, then turned on him, eyes blazing.

"Why so long?"

There was too much to say, so he said nothing.

He just stood there trying to figure out where to begin.

With tears in her eyes, she stalked out.

He heard a soft "Mama?" before the front door shut.

He rounded the corner to see Sarada frowning on the couch, looking at the floor.

"Why isn't she happy papa? All she's done is missed you."

He was not equipped for this conversation at all. He needed help. Badly.

"Where's Kakashi?", he asked.

Sarada's frown deepened.

"Is this about the Sixth?". He did not like how her eyes were narrowing at all.

Surely they had not been careless?

"I need to find him." Sasuke was trying like hell to keep the desperation out of his voice.

Sarada, realizing she was getting nothing out of him right now, gave up.

"Probably training ground three, or Mama's work."

He grabbed his cape and nearly ran to the door. He'd try the training ground first.

He got two blocks before he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Tough morning Sasuke?"

Sasuke whirled around and gritted his teeth, hissing,"Does my _daughter_ know then?"

"She's a smart girl, that one.", Kakashi said, infuriatingly nonchalant, flipping yet another page of his

ever present orange book. "Suspects is more likely, and me, not Sakura. Your wife has quite a talent for deception."

He could beg him or he could kill him. He flipped a mental coin and it landed on begging.

"Sakura hates me and Sarada thinks my being home is supposed to make everything alright."

"Let's go somewhere more private."

Kakashi took hold of Sasuke's arm and the world swirled into leaves.

When it cleared they were in the cave Sasuke had been pacing in.

"I come here to think sometimes. Good place for that, ne Sasuke kun?"

He should have killed him. The Copy nin had been stalking him all along.

"You saw me."

The silver haired man deflected,"So, what can I help you with?"

"Sakura asked me why I was gone so long."

"What did you tell her?"

"I was trying but she left. I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Try on me."

"I was looking through dimensions for signs of Kaguya, maybe 6 months or so after I left."

He took a deep breath and went on.

"When I came back, too much time had passed."

"How much time Sasuke?"

"Six years."

Holy fuck on wheels. Kakashi felt a huge wave of nausea roll through him and

threaten to spill last night's miso back out of his lips.

It made sense. That's about how long it was before they felt him again.

He asked, but he already knew,"Why not come back?"

"I told you. Too much time had passed."

"What changed? Why are you here?"

"Sarada found me. She needs me. Sakura smiled at me, wanted a kiss."

The Sixth was pretty sure this was the first time he had ever heard Sasuke babble.

"I can tell her Sasuke, but she will be overwhelmed and want you near."

Sasuke looked up and the hope Kakashi saw there made him want to ball up his fist

and break something, for him, for all of them.

The raven haired nin nodded and bowed his head.

"Go home and get some rest Sasuke. You'll need it."

By the time he got back to her apartment it was empty. He stripped down to his boxers, folded his clothes,

and laid down in her bed. Her scent was all over the sheets. He breathed it in deeply until he fell asleep.

He was awakened by a tired kunoichi climbing into bed with him in a pretty cream colored slip.

He did not speak. If she wanted to talk he would answer. She didn't. She just nuzzled her head to his chest,

tears leaking out of her eyes. He held her.

Just before dawn he got out of bed and headed for the shower. He stood under the hot spray and closed his

eyes, willing the tension out of his body.

He heard Sakura get out of bed. She called for him."Sasuke kun?"

He called back,"Here, in the shower. Do you need it?"

The door opened. He heard a soft rustle of clothing. Her steps came closer.

If she came in here with him he doubted he could keep his hands off her.

It was only out of guilt and sheer emotional exhaustion he hadn't tried last night.

Knowing she was in the room and _might_ get in the shower with him had his cock instantly at full attention.

She knew him well enough that if she did come in it was as good as "yes".

"I took a shower before I came to bed last night. I just need to put myself together before work."

Damn."Oh."

Sakura smiled. If he was trying to hide his disappointment he was doing a piss poor job of it.

"Besides, I can't get in there with you. For all I know you could have another wife by now."

The teasing lilt in her voice was unmistakable.

He shut the water off and shot his arm out of the curtain to grab a towel.

"Is that the only reason you'd say no?"

She better get the hell out of here before he got out or throw in another tease before it was too late.

"Maybe." She liked this blouse so she was taking it off before it ended up in pieces on the floor.

When he took her to bed she was so desperate for him it broke him inside.

She had missed him and needed him too.

He couldn't come home when Sarada was awake and it was Sakura's fault. She had become even more

amazing in his absence, matured into a new kind of beautiful. Once they'd tried to have dinner together,

but when Sarada went to the restroom, Sakura decided to come onto him. She slid her leg under the table

between his with a sexy look in her eyes and said, "I'm so glad you're home, Sasuke-kun".

She had seriously overestimated his self control.

Faster than she could register it, Sakura found herself in a broom closet with her husband's hand over her mouth,

having moved her underwear aside and fervently pushing his cock into her tight, wet heat.

"You are my home Sakura.", he breathed into the crook of her neck, snapping his hips into hers quickly,"It's you."


	31. Chapter 31

His first day reporting for Anbu, Haoki saw the strangest thing. A girl dressed like a boy.

Why was she dressed this way? People generally displayed their correct sex, and she would be so lovely

if she did. He had never seen hair like hers, pale silvery blue in soft waves, the palest skin.

Amber eyes and soft lips. Many women would want to look like her.

After their training was over, he decided to approach her."What's your name?" he asked.

"I don't have one yet," she said,"My new father is still busy naming the others and hasn't gotten to me."

Haoki could literally think of nothing to ask further about her response that wasn't awkward.

Did he even hear that right?

He rarely spoke to girls besides his mother and he was curious about this one.

Then he remembered that his father told him girls loved to answer questions about themselves.

He tried to pick a safe one. "What is your new father like?"

"He is kind. He has not touched me."

Realizing that there was no good combination those sentences could make, he tried something else,

wondering why he couldn't bring himself to leave her side despite the conversation.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

They found a stand, ordered, and sat down to enjoy lunch.

The girl spoke up when Haoki pulled his mask down to eat.

"You are very attractive."

"Uh… Thank you?"

After a few bites he decided to ask her what had been plaguing him.

"Why are you dressed like a male?"

"How do you know I'm not a male?"

"Well, I can smell you. Girls smell different."

"You mean you can smell my p…"

Haoki's hand flew over her mouth, making her blink in surprise. He seemed worried.

"Don't say that word unless you are alone with a man that's yours!"

He drew his hand away from her plush lips, picking up his chopsticks and trying to focus.

"Why?", she inquired.

"Someone might misunderstand and hurt you."

He blushed and answered her previous question before she could ask it in public again.

"Yes, that's essentially how I know."

"Why does it matter which I dress like?" the girl asked.

He looked her over again, drawing in a breath, thinking of the possibilities.

"Let me show you."

He paid their bill , too nervous to eat anyway, and took her by the hand, ushering her inside the

dress shop down the street.

The owner raised her eyebrows when they came in, eyes flicking to Haoki's hand on the other boy's wrist.

Oh well, customers were customers.

"How can I help you?"

"We need a pretty dress for my friend," Haoki replied, eyes scanning the aisles.

Then he saw it. "This one!". He began dragging the girl with him till he came to a stop, pulled the dress

he'd spotted from the rack, and held it against her. He smiled. It was perfect.

"Try it on," he told her.

She began disrobing right there.

"Stop!", he whispered harshly, holding her shirt closed where she'd begun opening it, fingers pressed near

her small, pert breasts by necessity. Fighting the raging blush and rush of curious longing having such contact

was making him feel, he told her, "Over here."

He led her to a changing stall. Once the door was closed behind her, he put his back to it and tried to regulate

his breathing. After a few minutes, he asked, "Does it fit?"

She opened the door and his breath caught. She looked even lovelier than he'd imagined.

The dress was swirled with silvery blue, hugging her upper body but flowing about her waist. He came forward

and moved her hair from it's comb back to frame her pretty face.

Mistaking her for a boy was impossible now.

The store owner was too shocked by the transformation to say anything.

The young Hatake paid for the dress and they left, headed for his favorite place to watch the sunset.

The roof of the largest gazebo in Konoha.

This was the strangest day he ever had in the whole of his thirteen years, but he didn't want it to end yet.

"What name will you ask for….do you want? I'd like to know what to call you."

"Will you give me a name?"

He smiled. "Sure."

He decides on Luna. Strange, beautiful, mysterious, impossible not to notice, like the bluish moon in

the sky tonight. He begins carving her a pendant for her namesake. They sat in a comfortable silence.

When he was finished he took some twine out of his pocket, laced it through, and sat behind her.

He fastened the pendant around her neck and she tilted it up to look at it, smiling softly.

He took out a brush from another pocket and began to brush her hair with it.

He used to do this for Sarada when they were little. He was so tired of missing her. He wanted her back.

He thought of Luna, having so many brothers or sisters it was hard to name them all.

"You are lucky to have so many siblings who will help you. Being alone is hard."

She nodded,"You are wise. Your father is the Rokudaime. Will you be Hokage one day too?"

Haoki shook his head,"No. I care for my family more than my village. The Hokage shouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"Because a hokage must sometimes sacrifice their family and friends so the village can be safe and prosper.

I would never sacrifice my family and friends, for a village or otherwise."

She turned her head to look at him, "What would you sacrifice then?"

The silver haired boy chuckled and looked into her pretty eyes framed with long, thick lashes."Myself, silly."

Luna was astonished by this beautiful, happy boy who was everything her father could never have been.

She had been used as a shield, as gratification, a disposable extension of her guardian.

He saw uniqueness in her, gave her a name, would die for those he loved, would care for his mate.

She wanted to be his loved one. She climbed in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He stiffened, remembering his father's words of warning:

 _Don't let a woman who is not yours get too physically close to you. Your will could be taken._

 _Get away before that happens, Haoki._

"Only kiss me.", he warned,"I might be promised to someone."

"Promised?"

"Promised to marry and have children with. I'm a clan heir, Luna. It's for my parents to decide."

"What if they promised you to me?"

Haoki smiled. That would be nice.

"Then I would marry you and care for you."

"Can you marry more than one?"

He shrugged,"Of course." His own mother had two. He didn't see why not.

"Kiss me?"

Heart pounding, wanting the kiss but remembering to go no further, he said,"I'll try."

He pressed his lips to hers softly, electricity running through him, suddenly becoming aware of the weight

and heat of her core over his pants that were becoming too tight.

Oh no.

She let out a soft mewl and laced her hand behind his neck to hold him in place, moving her lips faster over

his now. He could feel her breasts pressing against his chest.

He was not cold showering his way out of this one. He would have to take care of this.

A bigger and bigger part of him was wanting to touch more than their lips.

"You're beautiful but I have to go now.", he said, panting still.

He watched her pout prettily as he swirled away into leaves.

The next day as he sat in his usual tree, carving a sakura pendant for his mother, he could sense them.

They were watching him from afar. One finally approached.

"Hello", he said.

The clone of Shin didn't bother with returning the greeting, eyeing his mask and saying,

"Luna said you aren't ugly under there."

Haoki grinned. This one, also a female, reminded him of Sai.


	32. Chapter 32

The bliss of Sasuke's return didn't last long. The Chunin exams were attacked again.

Seeing his girls looking the same way they had when he left to rescue Naruto had his knees wobbling

with relief. He hadn't gotten over the shock of coming back so much later than he'd left. Everytime he

used a portal now he knew it could happen again. When he opened it, he acknowledged his inner

terror but kept walking.

He still kept his distance from Sakura in public, especially in Sarada's presence. He avoided her open

hugs and kisses. What if his body decided that wasn't enough? Sarada was an Uchiha after all,

naturally adept at interpreting inner thoughts by even the slightest outward hints. Like he had seen on

her when he mentioned he would train Boruto. His little girl was in love. With a boy that looked like he

would have a difficult and painful destiny, but an important and powerful one.

Boruto was growing on him pretty fast too.

His worst regret was the rift with Sarada, missing so much of her growing up. He had failed Sarada by

default. Part of her would always hurt because he'd been gone no matter what happened now. He

had to give up on being loved by her the way he wished, to be her spotless and dependable hero. He

wondered why what he wanted most could never be his. Was he just a fool that wished for silly

dreams? Disappointment seemed as much a part of love as anything else. He just kept going, doing

the best he could with what he found to be. So he took the opportunity to spend time with the boy she

loved, hoping to mold him into a better man than he'd ever been. It was a gift she would accept from

him, one she wouldn't see until she was old enough to appreciate it. Uchiha hearts were steadfast,

and so was Sakura's. Sarada would likely love him till her last breath.

He hoped things would be easier for her than they had been for him.

Was all he went through with his lovers futile? With Shin's clones they gained many Sharingan users.

After he had come home a few times, he began to see things that reminded him that he was just a

visitor. Knick knacks from places they went together in his absence, gifts from friends he barely knew,

dresses for special events he never attended and was never told about, photographs of his beloved

wife and daughter smiling with everyone but him. Sometimes it felt like the pain of family would just

never stop.

The only thing that was the same after all these years was his relationship with his best friend.

He understands but it hurts so much.

Then, there was Kakashi.

Sasuke wished the Copy nin would get angry with him, fight him for his wife, demand recognition for

how amazing he had been to his girls in his absenge.

It was another silly wish.

He could see it in the Rokodaime's eyes everytime he looked at him.

He cared for Sasuke's happiness, knew Sakura loved him.

It even seemed like Kakashi understood his sorrow, admired him for having the guts to be present

and keep trying.

Once they had been at Ichiraku with Naruto and Kakashi had stood up after another lightening fast

meal and said to him," You are the bravest man I've ever met, Sasuke. Especially in matters of the

heart. I'm not strong enough to do what you're doing. Never was."

Then he left without another word.

Sasuke curled his fist, digging into his palms hard enough to stop his eyes from watering with

gratitude.

Just that little thing had meant so much.

For once, Naruto ate the rest of his meal in silence.

Then, "He's right, Dattebayo."

Sasuke looked over at his friend, sick and tired of being jealous of his "easy" marriage, asking

"Why are you so happy with Hinata?"

"Because I make _her_ happy Teme, " he beamed with pride.

"Idiot", Sasuke said,"what if you don't anymore?"

Naruto shrugged."As long as I keep trying, even if it doesn't work, then I'm not a failure."

This maturity was finally coming to Sasuke now, and he smirked at the realization that Naruto had it

ever since he'd known him.

* * *

Kakashi came very close to dying on his month long mission.

At nearly 47 now, elite or not, he was pretty surprised all in all he'd lasted this long.

He had already decided to do something he knew he shouldn't when he returned to Konoha.

In the back of his mind he'd already been planning it. He had been tracking her cycles, healing her just a little in her

sleep, telling himself he wasn't doing what he was doing.

But he was.

She should be ready now. He had poured himself out on the mission to arrive in time, so his chance

wasn't stolen. When he found her he overwhelmed her in her office, making her dizzy and doing

everything he knew she needed to be enthusiastically compliant.

This was a different kind of mission.

He pinned her against a wall, one leg over his shoulder to give him deep access, her strong flexible

body glistening with sweat.

* * *

Sasuke felt Kakashi approaching the village. He had wanted to let him know he appreciated their last

conversation and frankly wanted his advice again. There had to be a way for them to all be together.

He was feeling guilty for the way his wife and her lover had to live while he was gone, and he knew

Sakura wanted her whole family together. He wanted to talk to Kakashi about making everything

public, consequences be damned. When he tracked him to Sakura's office the door was locked and

sealed. He couldn't hear them. Knowing well what was likely happening in there and curious to see,

the raven summoned a small snake to peer under the crack of the door.

Sasuke's eyes bugged out, counting his lucky stars that his wife still wanted him after being fucked

like this, probably more often than not.

He left then and gathered up Sarada, told her to pack so that he could take her along on a short

mission a day ahead of schedule. They could talk when he returned.

He would talk to his daughter first.

* * *

"Harder Kakashi!"

He pounded her, crying her name out himself, his final thrust landing at the opening of her cervix and

forcing a heavy stream of cum into her. He had left her behind on purpose so she would let him do it

again. Sakura frowned.

"Kakashi?"

"Head on the floor, ass in the air. I won't leave you behind this time."

Sakura smiled, quickly getting into position with wide eyes after seeing him rise to the occasion once

again.

His body was thrumming with the desire to impregnate the beautiful kunoichi, the scent of her being

ready to receive his seed demanding he fill her up with more until the job was done.

He grasped a hip and pushed inside of her again slowly. She was so hot inside, gripping him

perfectly. He slid out again, letting out a breath at the pleasure he felt, and pushed in hard.

"I'm going to fill your womb again, Sakura.", he said, kneading her ass cheeks as he watched himself

penetrate her."I'm going to give you another baby and we'll all live together so I can fuck you and

Sasuke whenever I want."

He knew very well this was Sakura's ultimate fantasy.

His too, part of which was about to become solid reality

She moaned, "Please. I want to."

His conscience reminded him that fantasizing together did not equal consent, that he was getting

himself into a lot of trouble doing this. It wouldn't let him lie to himself.

He knew he was going to hell for this, but he couldn't stop.

By the time he came back to her office with a cup of coffee so she could make it through after being

thoroughly exhausted, he knew it had worked.

He took a full pair of gloves out of his pocket, replacing his fingerless ones, knowing if his uncovered hand came

near her stomach without them she would know.

Over the next few days her scent compelled him to give her affection and care for her, filled him with

peace.

He knew he should regret what he'd done, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.


	33. Chapter 33sto

The next three chapters have KakuSasu references/activity. You have been warned. :)

His travels with Sarada were, at first, a lot like spending time with Sakura when she was much younger.

She talked. Alot. About everything.

Especially about Boruto and what a pain he could be. He wasn't sure he should let her know he could see right through

her yet. _**No**_ , he thought to himself, _**I'll just listen for now**_.

She was so excited about being around him, but she had a large guard over her heart, as if she expected to be wounded

by his rejection or abandonment any moment.

There was something he wanted to do, but he needed to know more about her. Doing things the regular way would take

too long and was unreliable. He was grieved to miss so much of her life and wanted to know more, but the conversation

was hard for him.

"Sarada."

"Yes Papa?"

"I want to show you some things your mother may not have told you, but I need to see what she has said so I don't

repeat what you already know."

He had every intention of looking at what Kakashi had told her too, but she didn't need to know that.

"How?"

"I can go through the memories that you have. Will you let me ?"

Sarada looked very nervous,"Uh, why don't I just tell you what she's said?"

Her father smirked,"What are you afraid of? Are you hiding something?"

"No, but some things are private."

Sasuke, unable to resist teasing her a bit asked, "Like what?"

Crossing her arms and letting out a frustrated breath she said, "If I told you it wouldn't be private Dad. Jeez!"

"I will only look at the times your mother spoke to you about me, nothing else. Is there something about that you would

like to hide from me?"

Sarada looked at the ground, uncrossing her arms, "No. I guess that's ok. Can you teach me how to do it too?"

Sasuke smiled at her. "Definitely."

She had told Sarada practically nothing. What's more, he saw himself in her memories at times he could not have

possibly been there. All of these times began with Sarada bursting into her mother's room unannounced. Once in

particular, Sarada had run in when she was around five, seeing her mother lay her feverish looking head on Sasuke's

shoulder. He was facing his wife's direction, Kakashi kneading Sakura's shoulders behind her. The Copy nin said "You're

mother is very sick Sarada. Your father is here to take care of her. You need to stay back so you don't get sick too. We'll

see you soon downstairs ok?". They had been sitting on the floor on the other side of the bed, all but their faces hidden.

Kakashi was great at playing it cool but he recognized that look on his wife's face, she was swept away and close, and

the clone of him was trembling and panting. To his adult eye, it was clear Kakashi was using his "massage" to cover for

and distract from the movements of his lower body as he pushed into Sakura from behind while she rode the clone.

They'd been making clones of him and fucking together?

Trying his best not to betray his rushing thoughts, he looked a little further, and found a time when Sarada came in and

said to Kakashi, "Hey! Let my dad go!"

"Were just sparring Sarada. I've pinned him. I win Sasuke!," he nervously laughed.

"I surrender," his clone, also covered by the blanket, replied.

"You guys act just like kids sometimes! Mom says we shouldn't spar in the house!", Sarada said, slamming the door.

She heard the lock turn and Kakashi say,"I'm not quite finished pinning you Sasuke. Stay right there."

Then her mother came in from work and made her a sandwich, smiling and glancing toward the room whenever she

thought Sarada wasn't paying attention.

So Kakashi _had_ wanted him, invited his image into bed with him and Sakura.

Even made clones of him to fuck on his own.

Sakura knew and didn't mind.

So why had he accepted Sasuke pushing him away?

Maybe because after the visit to Sound all Sasuke had wanted was to distance himself from that kind of pleasure, be

apart from the guilt of his participation as a very young man.

Kakashi had seen it coming and planned for it, putting his interests aside. Kind of.

Now, Sasuke just wanted to be himself.

The thought of sharing Sakura and Kakashi with each other, that he could easily have that for the asking, was going to

make it hard to sleep tonight.

He waited till Sarada was asleep, then snuck out of the tent and into the woods nearby.

He made a clone of Kakashi, nude, and approached, putting his hand in the silvery hair.

"Suck me like you used to," he said,"I want you." He guided the clone to it's knees, gasping when the strong calloused

hand grasped his shaft and a warm tongue darted out to flick at him.

"More. Please.", he whined, thinking of how he would ravish those two the second he had the opportunity.

The clone buried him in his mouth suddenly.

"Oh fuck! Uh!", Sasuke bit his lip trying to remind himself to be quiet.

He leaned against a tree with his hand, bucking slowly into the mouth below him, knowing he needed to hurry but

wanting this for so long he wanted to feel it all night.

He really needed to get off and go back. He could get the real thing later.

"Bend over."

The clone obeyed and Sasuke knelt behind it, rubbing his slick cock all over the clones exposed opening before pushing

in. He wouldn't treat Kakashi this way. He would pleasure him too. He gripped the hip of the clone firmly and began

jackhammering his cock into it, reaching for orgasm.

"You've missed me fucking you haven't you?", he hissed between clenched teeth.

"Yes.", the clone moaned.

"I've missed you too.", his body was winding up all over, mesmerized by the rapid slapping sound of his balls against the

ass of the clone.

Then he said what he couldn't to Sakura anymore, after what happened, as the clone underneath him was rapidly jacking

himself off.

Strokes hard and deep, voice hoarse with pleasure and envisioning his wife's enraptured face while showing her this side

of himself, he said,"I love you."

He powerfully came in the clone, just as it reached orgasm and he dispelled it, doubling his pleasure and falling onto his

back.

He covered his mouth, spasming on the forest floor.

He smiled to himself . That was _good_.

Sarada ran back to the tent as quick and as light as her feet could carry her.

She had awakened and he was gone, had crept out and seen a figure moving strangely in the dark.

She was old enough to know what was going on and was ready to put her embarrassment aside and rip whoever was

sleeping with her father away from him by force.

Then she heard it, "I love you." As her father fell away from the clone, she realized who it was a clone of.

Confused and never imagining _that_ sort of problem, she retreated.

Apparently, they had actually done this before.

Her heart sank for her mother.

She managed some sorrow for her father too, remembering Kakashi's words.

" _It's the one time in life when we need something that may not make sense and it can't be helped."_

The next morning, it was clear to Sasuke something had changed between he and his daughter that he was not privy to.

He decided to confront it.

He knelt and met her eyes, placing one hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Sarada?"

She bit her lip. "Do you love mom?"

"Why do you ask?"

Her eyes filled with tears."Do you love someone else you're not supposed to?"

When he didn't answer her, she shouted, "You're just like mom! You never tell me anything! Why? I'm not a baby!"

"What happened? Where is this coming from?"

Sarada went for broke.

"I heard you last night. In the woods."

Sasuke sighed, deciding to have this conversation now instead of later.

His daughter may have just yelled about her mother, but Sasuke knew from her memories Sarada adored her. At least

one of them could be the spotless hero. Maybe sacrificing his pride, what was left of it, was the answer. Protecting his

wife was something he needed to do. He would take this fall.

"I love them both, Sarada."

Once he said it, he realized it wasn't entirely false. It was different, of course, but he really couldn't say he _didn't_ love

Kakashi. Some of the same things he found wonderful about his wife were things the Copy nin possessed as well. He

would live if Kakashi wouldn't sleep with him, fun as it had been. Being near Sakura and not having her would probably

kill him, or make him wish something would.

"You want to be with mom…. like that….. too?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yes, even more actually"

"Oh."

"Things aren't going to change much Sarada. I will never leave your mother, but I want Kakashi to be able to be with me

when I'm home."

Sarada huffed, rolling her eyes,"Dad, he loves mom."

Her father shrugged.

"He does, that's why he would never take your mother away. Sakura and I are supposed to be together forever."

That was a strange, wistfully romantic thing for him to say. Her mother would have passed out if she'd heard that.

"Won't mom get jealous? What if she gets sad and leaves?"

"She's not that kind of woman Sarada."

She kept hearing that. Did she even know her mother, or anyone in her life for that matter, at all? At least she wasn't

being lied to anymore. Whatever the news was, it was better than being confused and clueless, right?

"This is weird Dad. I want a normal family."


	34. Chapter 34

Kakashi was on the roof flaring his chakra so Sasuke would know he wanted an audience with him.

Sasuke landed gracefully on the roof.

"Kakashi.", he greeted.

"It's a beautiful night, ne Sasuke kun?"

The Copy nin stargazed with him till the very early hours of the morning, the Uchiha finally succumbing to sleep after

tucking himself within Kakashi's arms. The Copy nin made no protest, felt honored to be asked for affection in such a

way from him. He knew all the time he missed had hurt Sasuke beyond measure. Sasuke was no coward in love.

Devoted and strong, even slaying his own fears enough to get this close. Hatake knew he himself was the coward out of

the three, but he had done the best he could at what he was good at. He was an ever watchful and continuously present

member of this strange family he had been given and adored it with all his heart. Pain or no pain. Sasuke had been

worthy to care for Sakura on his own for quite some time now. There was no more reason to worry. The children were

growing beautifully, the son he never thought he would have impressed him continually. Now, a new life grew within

Sakura. He was very content. He just needed a way to tell Sasuke about the baby.

He brushed a lock of Sasuke's hair out of his eyes and they opened.

Sasuke asked him,"Why did you never tell me you were on a team with my brother?"

"It didn't seem like a good idea when you were younger, Sasuke. Once you knew the truth I really wasn't sure what you

could and couldn't take hearing."

"And now?"

"Now is fine. Sasuke, I was the Captain of Anbu team Ro, containing one Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke shook his head, wondering if he only talked about serious things when it was ok to joke about them. Probably.

"Anything else you'd like to ask Sasuke?"

"Will you move in with Sakura?"

Kakashi sighed, looking down at the roof tiles he was laying on.

"Leaving forever this time?"

"No, as far as it is up to me."

Surprised, the Copy nin asked,"But the Hyuuga?"

"Are married into Naruto's family now. He's Hokage. Things are different."

"Why are you offering this Sasuke?"

"Because you deserve it and I want to come home to both of you. I'm tired of hiding."

So was Kakashi. "I want another child."

The statement caught Sasuke off guard. He hadn't expected that response.

Kakashi was actually asking him for something.

Sterilized was sterilized. There was no hurt or risk in making peace.

"If that's possible, I don't object."

The Copy nin sighed in relief. If Sakura hated him, he could always blame this on Sasuke now.

He wondered what Sasuke wanted out of all this besides honesty.

"What do you expect other than what you've got now?"

"What we had. At the cabin."

Kakashi furrowed his brow, "Why?"

"Because it felt good. It will make Sakura happy too."

"But Orochimaru.."

Sasuke cut him off, "I would have found out some other way."

That was what the Sixth needed to hear.

He was proud of Sasuke for coming to this, happy he hadn't interfered any further.

"What about Sarada?"

"I told her I'm in love with you too."

The Copy nin was clearly alarmed.

"How the hell did that come up?! Why would you say that to her Sasuke?"

"She caught me."

"Doing what?"

"Something like you did when Sarada yelled at you for sparring in the house. Except she's old enough now to know."

It took a few moments for Kakashi to realize what he was talking about.

His hand came up to cover his eyes and he bent his head.

"Oh God. Is she alright?"

"Hn"

"So… you want me, and you're not ashamed?"

The raven haired nin smirked,"Would you like me to show you how unashamed I am?"

That was no bluff. Kakashi was wide eyed and speechless.

Sasuke took it as an invitation, pulling the mask off the frozen Copy nin and covering his lips with his own.

They hadn't kissed in years and it was glorious.

Kakashi trailed his hand down to palm Sasuke's erection, wanting to be certain the desire was there and not just a game.

After just a few kisses the raven was as hard as iron, pushing back into his hand.

The Sixth could feel Sakura's eyes glued to them. He felt a flash of pleasure he knew came from her. He looked at

Sasuke and realized he had felt it too. She was watching them, hidden.

Their tongues swirled together, Kakashi rolling on top of him and gently rocking his hips into Sasuke. After a few

minutes, they heard a soft cry of release in the house, felt a shadow of Sakura's pleasure.

Sasuke broke the kiss, catching his breath.

"I'm leaving on a short mission. When I come back I want you to be with us. Will you?"

Kakashi was heated and overwhelmed."Yes."

Sasuke kissed him and said "Thank you" once more before he bounded away.

Naruto's Anbu saw it all.

* * *

When the Nandaime came into his office that morning, four of his Anbu were there waiting for him, snickering.

"What's going on guys?", he asked, wondering what was so funny.

As he listened, his own face fell.

He quickly penned a letter to Sasuke and sent it off, then slumped into his chair, wondering how in the world he was

going to handle Sakura's reaction to this.


	35. Chapter 35

_Sasuke!_

 _What the fuck Teme? My ANBU said you were making out with Rokudaime! What the hell is going on? I love you but I want to know how you expect me to keep this from Sakura. I love her too and I don't want her or Sarada to hurt anymore_.

This was going to get uncomfortable fast. He wanted to tell Sakura first. Naruto would be having a fit about now and the

idiot couldn't keep his mouth shut very long. He could write Naruto and tell him that Kakashi was an Uchiha concubine

for both of them, not just Sakura. Lying to save face was out of the question. He was honestly surprised at Naruto never

picking up on his proclivities. He'd never hidden it. No, he could leave this to the pair at home. They were the right

choice. The Rokudaime was well aware of the laws and how far things could be pushed. The shock on Naruto's face when

Sakura smiled gratefully about her husband kissing Kakashi would be amusing enough.

He quickly sent a scroll off with a smirk on his face, short and sweet :

 _Ask Sakura. Keep Sarada out of it._

Sarada was still shaken up. She didn't need to be bothered with this now.

* * *

Seeing him again always whipped them up into a frenzy. He had left Kakashi wanting and Sakura had been worked up by

the show. They were both missing him, wanting the excitement of him being home to last a little longer.

The Copy nin had come in through her window first thing in the morning saying, "He still wants me." She waved him into

the bed and embraced him. "What happened? Tell me everything".

He proceeded to tell her all about what happened on the roof between them in detail.

Her fingers gripped the sheets tighter as she listened.

It wasn't long before Kakashi was taking his pent up lust for Sasuke out on her in a henge. Her ass was hurting but

experiencing his unrestrained dominance was unbelievably hot. The way he gripped her, stroked, and bit her neck had

her dripping. He was just starting in on her again paired with a shadow clone when there was a knock at the door.

Kakashi grabbed her face to hold it still as he thrusted back in and grunted,"Ignore it."

The knock came again and a flare of chakra. It was unmistakably Naruto, the tone of his chakra not his usual vibrating

happiness. They exchanged a look and he backed away, tossing her a robe. She quickly went to answer.

Knock , Knock

Breathless, Sakura answered the door in her robe. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her disheveled appearance and obvious

flush. Sasuke had JUST left. Did he not take care of her when he was here? He knew his friend had wanted her before he

disappeared. They had seemed so happy and into each other. What was going on?

"I need to come in. We shouldn't talk about this somewhere we can't seal."

"Come in ".

Naruto had a grave expression on his face. Did something happen to Sasuke?

Once he was sat on the couch and the room was sealed, he began.

"So, my Anbu were following Sasuke like we agreed in his pardon …. Sasuke told me to ask you but leave Sarada out of

it…."

Sakura was quickly becoming terrified. There was no way this could be good. Would he abandon them now? Was he in

danger?

"Out with it Naruto!"

Naruto cringed,"Well, the Anbu said they saw Sasuke making out with Kakashi on the roof. I'm sorry Sakura….. This was

a really hard thing to tell you and…" he trailed off.

She was beaming.

"You knew about this?!"

She smiled big, too big.

Kakashi spoke up from the hallway,"What do you suggest we do to keep Sarada out of it now? I'm sorry to make a

spectacle. The Anbu weren't on my mind at the time and I doubt Sasuke would have cared either way."

Naruto was at a loss. The two men he was on team 7 with were gay for each other. To each their own, but this was really

personal. He wasn't sure if he was more worried they'd jerked off to the thought of him or that he was completely

unattractive to them. He needed to get out of here and work some of this out in his head.

"I'll think about it." He turned to go

Sakura flew up off of the couch and wrapped her arms around him.

"You came because you were worried about me, didn't you?"

Naruto put his large hand on top off her smooth hair and pet it with a sad,soft smile,"Yeah. I better go. We'll talk later."

When the door closed behind him, Kakashi went into the kitchen to make tea.

"Give him some time, Sakura. It'll be ok."

* * *

Naruto left a clone and ran after Sasuke to ask him more about all of this.

When he caught up to him, Sasuke did his best to keep the smile threatening to break out to a smirk.

"Dobe"

Naruto looked nervous and unsure. He began babbling.

"Teme….why didn't you ever tell me you were gay? I helped you and Sakura get together and I know she loves you. I

thought you loved her too. Do you even sleep with her? I mean…"

The Uchiha cut him off, "I'm not gay."

"Then why was Sakura so happy when I told her about you and Kakashi?"

He could not hold back a small chuckle. He could only imagine how that had played out.

"Guess."

"Does she …. like that kind of thing or something ?"

"Hn"

"Wow. I don't think I could fuck a guy even if it got Hinata off."

"It's not just for her."

"So you like bonking both of them?"

"Hn"

"Was Kakashi your first guy then? I mean how did you know you'd like it?"

"Orochimaru."

A look of offended anger darkened his blonde friend's face .

"So before you went to Sound you just liked girls?"

"Hn"

"That's fucked up Sasuke !"

The Uchiha shrugged. It's true that Sasuke probably wouldn't have swung that way had the Sannin not taken advantage

of him. Once it happened though he found his body enjoyed most of it, nevermind sentencing any girl he was with to

death. How he had come across this knowledge about himself was a coincidence, nothing more. Given a choice he would

have Sakura over anyone, and his relationship with Kakashi was far from just sex.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, deciding to poke him and see what would happen.

"When I came over Sakura looked like she'd just jumped out of bed with Kakashi. You _just_ left. Are you ok with that?"

"Hn"

"Why?"

"I teased him. He was frustrated." _ **and it was very much on purpose.**_

"He has a woman!"

"He has never been with her." Sasuke pointed to his Sharingan eye as an explanation.

"We are bonded to one woman. While Sakura lives we can only be with her."

"Oh." He felt better hearing that. He didn't want his pink haired friend having her heart broken.

"So ...have you ever thought of me like that? I just have to know. Get it out of the way,dattebayo." Naruto was shifting

from foot to foot and aimlessly fidgeting.

Sasuke strode forward and quickly kissed him right on the lips, trying not to laugh as his friend's eyes widened in horror,

then deadpanned.

"No, Naruto."

This was so fun. He was going to mindfuck the Uzumaki on this one whenever he got a chance.


	36. Chapter 36

Haoki's life was becoming a beautiful disaster. For almost two years now he'd resisted not just one but five beautiful

girls, without managing to drive them off or scare them away. They followed him everywhere, two had managed to sneak

into his bedroom. He was nearly sixteen now, full of sexual energy, and despite his desire to treat them well and be a

good husband to them someday, they were wearing him down.

When he awoke that morning to a lovely blue curtain of soft waves surrounding him and amber eyes regarding him with

mischief, he gave up.

He went to wrap his arms around Luna and give her what she wanted and found he couldn't.

"What is this Luna?"

"Chakra restraints."

He could get out of these, but should he?

He sighed, feigning defeat, "You got me."

"Good", she smiled, and bent to kiss him.

His eyes caught sight of some cleavage before her lips caught his.

He tried to focus on the pleasure of the kiss and not how nervous he was that he was likely to get fucked for the first

time. Right now.

She slipped her tongue in his mouth. It felt so good.

She tugged down his boxers to his ankles, grasping his erection with a warm hand.

He closed his eyes. The strokes of her hand began matching those of her tongue in his mouth, slow and firm.

He bucked into her hand and she broke the kiss.

"More?", she asked.

"Please."

She stood and removed her underwear leaving them on the ground, then hiked up her skirt, prepared to sit on him.

"Wait!", he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"What is it, love?"

"We need to be married. I…"

"Yes you do." Kakashi could not contain his grin on the other side of the door, imagining the startled look on Haoki's face

at the sound of his voice. That should put a quick end to it.

Mortified and turning three shades of red, he nodded for Luna to escape through the window.

He released a hand just in time to cover himself before his father walked in.

Kakashi looked at the underwear on the floor, then looked at Haoki with a raised eyebrow.

"All calmed down?"

Haoki nodded, having no idea what to say right now.

"Did you let her think you couldn't escape those chakra restraints?"

Annoyed at his father's enjoyment of his humiliation, he narrowed his eyes but nodded again.

"Must be serious then? Not just "some girl"?" Kakashi was well aware his son was on his way to becoming a very

honorable man.

"I want to marry her. I've asked her to wait, but she's been trying from the beginning. I only gave in now."

He hung his head.

"When was the beginning?"

"First day of ANBU."

It was one thing to resist teasing from a pretty teen in his thirties for two years without destroying his honor, like he had

managed with Sakura. Barely.

If he was Haoki's age there was just no way. She would've been fucked every which way before she was

even close to legal.

"How old is she Haoki?"

"Two years older than me. She's the oldest of her sisters."

Close enough. His son was a saint.

"Alright. I'm going shopping for a few hours. See you later."

Haoki was stunned. He wasn't in trouble? His father was the King of Lecturing. Just nothing?

Kakashi opened the door to leave, wishing his son the best, when he saw a pretty young girl on his doorstep.

"Hello.", he said.

She bowed, "Hatake-sama. May I have my underclothes back?"

This girl reminded him a lot of someone he'd seen before, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He moved away from the door and told her,"Please close the door and lock it behind you. I'll be back in a few hours."

She nodded and went inside.

He mused over where he'd seen that combination of hair and eyes before. He would need to find out who the girl's family

was if Haoki was intending to marry her. It was strange that his son had never brought such a thing up. He'd poke

around on his own a bit, ask Haoki after he blew off some steam.

In the meantime, he needed to talk to Sarada. She had spent the night with Cho Cho upon her return and he was

worried about what she had heard from Sasuke and how she was coping. He bought two dango sticks and found her

sitting on Naruto's head on Hokage mountain. She startled a bit when he sat down next to her.

"I was certain today was a school day. Dango?"

She sniffled,"Why are you here?"

Kakashi gave her an eye crinkle, knowing his brand of cheerful irritation worked on her.

"You're just as charming and socially gracious as your father, Sarada."

She huffed but smiled, realizing that's the first thing her Dad had said to her mom when she found him, then said,

"Charming enough for you and mom and Kami knows who else."

"What about that bothers you?"

She looked down at her knees,"I don't even know anymore."

He nodded, pushed his mask down, and chewed on his dango.

She stared but then narrowed her eyes, snatching her dango stick and asking," Why take it down in front of me?"

He looked at her pointedly,"Because I know you hate them on the people close to you Sarada. I have made promises to

my friends and I plan to honor those, and I'll make you one now. I will never lie to you unless telling you the truth

breaks a promise I've already made. Deal?"

She nodded, a tiny smile on her lips and a bit of relief in her eyes.

"My Dad doesn't mind masks", she said, her brief smile evaporating.

Kakashi couldn't help laughing at that. This girl had no clue how much her father gave _no_ shits about hiding anything.

If only she knew how bold he really was.

"Why is that funny?", Sarada asked, frowning.

"Only if he thinks it makes things better for you or your mom. Otherwise I've never known him to care about what

anyone thinks enough to bother lying."

"Why wouldn't he tell me things then, if it's for us why can't I know?"

She watched as some dark memories passed over his eyes.

"Because he was taught to be this way by the person he loved most first and he doesn't realize it. Lots of people do

that."

"Does he do that to mom?"

"No."

"Why me then?"

"Because he's not sure yet that you'll love him no matter what."

Sarada sighed,"Me too."

Kakashi hummed his agreement.

It wasn't perfect, but it was a start.

He changed the subject,"Have you seen a girl with blue hair and amber eyes? Do you know her?"

"There are lots of them. They came back with Shin's clones. Mom says they're hybrids. Why?"

"I found one in my son's bedroom this morning. He says he wants to marry her. I need to talk to her family."

"Talk to Kabuto then", she said.

Kakashi sighed dejectedly,"I'm not sure I want to be family with them."

Sarada smiled,"Well, they are a little like Mitsuki. Odd but sweet."

He nodded, not liking this at all. Looks like he had another personal errand.

"Well, I'm off Sarada. See you soon, right?" She nodded and waved goodbye.

When Kakashi went to Kabuto's office he was met with seething resentment.

"What are _you_ doing here?", Kabuto flung at him.

Taken aback a bit by the greeting he asked,"Is there a problem?"

"Your son has caused mayhem here. I hope you're here to put a stop to it."

The Sixth squared his shoulders, feeling a bit ruffled, "What is it that you think he's done?"

"He's taken every viable female of Itachi sama's clan that I was chosen to watch over!"

"Excuse me?"

He knew he had stopped Haoki from sleeping with the girl this morning before he changed his mind and let her in. He

was pretty sure, at least before he left, that Haoki hadn't taken one much less all of anything.

"Seven, all seven have refused to mate with anyone but him!"

Kabuto was getting really worked up, and Kakashi was struggling hard not to break out into hysterical laughter. Had the

snake boy finally lost his marbles? Was he mad ?

"I'd like to talk to them, if you don't mind. This is the first I'm hearing of it."

"Ask Nandaime. Until then, fuck off!"

He turned and left before he spent his afternoon kicking ass instead of getting answers.

Maybe the girl was still at his house, not that he wanted to involve himself in _that_ again.

When he arrived home, he scented arousal but not release. He heard singing from Haoki's bedroom.

Kakashi sighed and rapped softly on the door. The girl exited, closing the door behind her.

"He's sleeping, Hatake Sama."

"My son says he wants to marry you", he said.

Her eyes brightened. "Yes. I wanted to be with him now but I heard you command us to wait and we won't be with him

until we are promised, if you will promise us."

"Promise you what?" _**We?**_

"My love said he is clan heir, that you must promise him to marry someone. We would like you to promise him to us."

Oh No. He was beginning to forgive himself for not kicking Kabuto in the jaw before he left like he'd wanted to.

This was his fault. He'd pretty much forgone being the lone member of his clan and what that was supposed to mean to

him, ignored the whole thing. Haoki wouldn't of course, would do his best to uphold tradition. He had to do something.

The kid couldn't hold out forever, especially with temptation tying him up in his bedroom.

"Why?", he asked her.

She shrugged, saying simply, "He loves us."

Wanting to confirm, he asked her, "How does he love you?"

She put her pendant in her hand, tilting it up so he could view it. "He named us, gave us these, made us pretty, feeds

us, protects us."

Kakashi's mind was blown. He needed a break.

"I'll think about it. What's your name?"

"My love calls me Luna, Luna Uchiha." She smiled.

"You'll hear from me again Luna. Goodbye."

The moment she took her leave Kakashi went to his cabinet and pulled a good bottle of rice wine, not bothering with a

cup. Sakura was going to have a fit. He didn't know where to start.

* * *

Her favorite daughter to be landed on the balcony to greet her,"Uchiha Sama."

Sakura smiled. "Hello Luna. How's Haoki?"

"Unhappy and frightened. I spoke to Hatake Sama, asked him to promise us. He said he will think about it."

"Haoki is nervous then? About what his father will say?"

"Yes. We want to mate but Hatake sama says we must marry first and have his permission."

Sakura choked on her tea, from Luna's blunt speech and the thought of Kakashi sternly admonishing to wait to marry to

have sex. Normally she would correct such errors, but the girl's trusting banter had given Sakura too much valuable

information about her son to admonish her.

"It will be alright, don't worry. Can you give this to him?", Sakura withdrew a box from her pocket and handed it to Luna.

The girl observed the box without taking it.

"He is resting now. When he awakens and I see him then?"

Kakashi was probably getting stone drunk now. Maybe she should directly intervene.

"Nevermind dear. I'll go check on them myself."


	37. Chapter 37

Sakura grabbed her pack, stood up and turned to walk out the door, running into a wall of black fabric that smelled of

the forest and rain. Sasuke's arm was quickly around her, nuzzling her hair and taking in her scent.

"Hime", he smiled.

Speechless and feeling calm in his embrace, she let out a soft breath and relaxed into him.

He whispered into her hair,"Where were you going? Can I come with you?"

Oh how she would love to just sit here and wallow in the sweetness he seemed in the

mood to give her.

"There was some trouble with Haoki today. I was going to see if I could help."

He nudged her head up and gave her a long, sweet kiss that made her heart ache, then pulled back.

"Let's go then", he said, turning to the door.

Sakura was astonished. Since his return he had not even spoken her boy's name.

She knew what he was thinking. His eyes said it: _**I want to try. I'm sorry.**_

She nodded and they began making their way to Kakashi's flat.

On the way, he asked her,"What's the trouble?"

"Kakashi found a girl in his bedroom this morning."

"Already?"

She nodded.

He shrugged, "Is there more?" It didn't seem like much of an emergency to him.

"Well, he wants to marry her."

 _That_ was something."Who is she?"

"One of Shin's clones."

Sasuke stopped walking and faced her,"He made women? Do they have the Sharingan?"

"He did, but they're hybrids. You need a female donor to clone a female. They could be implanted with Sharingan, but

they aren't born with them."

Sasuke walked in silence for a while, then, "Who was the donor Sakura?"

"Konan."

He doubted that was consensual. They likely took her body post mortem and used it this way.

They were here.

As Sakura went to knock on the door it opened, revealing a well muscled boy wearing an Anbu wolf mask.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, placing a protective arm around Sakura's midsection.

Haoki's eyes flicked to it, wondering if Sasuke knew his mother was pregnant, if that knowledge would make him hostile

or friendly.

"I was just leaving, my shift starts soon."

Sasuke blinked in disbelief, "You're Anbu now?"

"For two years", replied Haoki dryly.

The arm dropped from his mother's stomach and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"How's your father?", Sakura asked.

"Passed out. Try tomorrow."

He was being strange with her today. Maybe just embarrassed?

"O-Oh . OK, Haoki. We'll talk to him tomorrow."

He nodded and shut the door.

Sasuke noticed her confused expression, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just wishing I would've stayed wrapped up in your arms at home instead now."

The raven smirked, putting his arm around his wife.

"You're making me blush Sakura."

She looked up. It was true.

She wanted to run home and ravish him. Whatever had gotten into her husband, she loved it.

He had asked her once if she had tried to reach out to him while he was gone, to feel him. He had never been aware

when she did, nor had she known when he had done it. He really did want to open up to her, but he was scared. He'd

never tried to reach out when she was right next to him.

He was going to try it now.

He reached out to her from within.

The feeling so close to her was strong. His wife had a good case of the butterflies in her stomach, felt happiness, the

beginnings of desire.

He never had to wonder how she felt as long as he was close to her.

He was utterly thrilled.

He pulled her close and shunshinned them to the bedroom in their apartment.

Sakura wasn't expecting it, "Why Sasuke?"

He looked in her eyes and said , "I wanted a kiss", promptly giving her one.

She smiled at him once it ended,"You want more than that."

"Not just yet, Sakura. Lay down with me."

"I thought that was your favorite way to surprise me Sasuke-kun."

He smiled broadly. It certainly was. Grabbing her and having his way was one of his favorite things. Watching her body

catch fire inside with minimal prompting, seeing and feeling her wind up inside at his approach and the slightest touch,

like part of her lived to receive him, was something he never tired of and found great joy in.

Right now though, he wanted time to love and touch her fully.

They undressed and held each other, his fingers caressing the petal soft skin of her back.

She wanted to touch him and tell him things she didn't, things he wanted to feel and hear.

He should have reached out to her long before now. So much was hidden.

He kissed her again, then whispered to her, keeping their lips close, " I could never get enough of kissing you Sakura.

Since the first time we were together till now."

Her heart responded with joy but he could feel her close up inside to him out of fear.

He was changing things too fast. She wanted it but was afraid too. He would have to leave it for later then. Start slow.

She wanted to run from her fear by giving him her body. Now.

She felt safe connecting to him this way. He would need to let her this time.

He turned her toward him, pulling a lovely leg over his hip and entered her slowly, refusing to move beyond the pace he

set despite her wanting for more.

He could feel she wanted him to fuck her roughly. She ached for it.

Knowing he had leverage now, he told her,"Beg me, Sakura."

He wanted her to speak the things he felt coming from her. _**Talk to me.**_

The flash of heat within her at his own words nearly pushed him to give her what she wanted, but his curiosity won out.

Would she tell him what she wanted? She always gave to him. He wanted to give to her.

"Do as I say Sakura. You want me to fuck you so hard it hurts. Beg me and I will." _**Let me in. Tell me.**_

She became so wet as he spoke to her, began to tremble for him. If she didn't say it soon, he would give in and do it.

Pleasure was shooting through her, and reaching out while he was inside her was letting him feel too much of it to resist.

He grasped her hair and bit her shoulder, giving one deep searching thrust and growling, "Now!"

That tipped her.

"Fuck me hard Sasuke! Please!"

He rolled her onto her back, pinned and humped her savagely, throwing his powerful body into each thrust.

She came twice in rapid succession, gushing over him the second time and wetting the bed.

He was losing himself in her, his mind nearly floating away as he tasted the heated skin of her neck,overwhelmed,

blissed out.

He needed to give some of this to her.

 _ **Please don't be afraid. Come closer to me.**_

"Reach for me Sakura. Reach out to me now."

She followed his command.

A look of rapturous shock was on her face,"Ah! Oh my God Sasuke!"

Some of the pressure relieved and he could breathe again . She was with him, in him.

He could feel her thoughts without words, knew she could feel his.

He poured out his affection and desire for her, telling her what his lips could never say, what he'd always wanted to.

Tears running down her face and gasping in ecstasy, she whimpered,"You love me."

"Yes, Sakura", he breathed, relieved to be known more than he ever had been.

He cried out in her arms as he released in her, amazed at the pleasure that ran through her as he did.

What a beautiful gift this was.

He pulled her against him, her back to his chest, listening as her breathing evened out and she fell into dreams.

It was just as well. What was there to say after an experience like that?

His hand slipped over her abdomen. So Kakashi wanted another baby. He was fairly certain he did not. This situation

with the clones was pissing him off. His daughter was the one, not any of them. Maybe if he had a son, he could be

betrothed to the women Haoki didn't take, and later their families could blend. He could ask Sakura about it later. Kabuto

would hate it, but for his sake he might go along. Sakura had told him the full clones were all sterile a while ago. Perhaps

when they died he could pull the clan heir card and retrieve their eyes, allowing the hybrids to have them.

He felt a strange vibration under his hand, drawing him from his thoughts.

Puzzled, he probed a little with his chakra.

His heart sank.

She was pregnant, his chakra not reacting with the child like it had with Sarada.

Kakashi had already done it, had known, well before he had asked.

Sakura didn't know or he would have felt it when their souls communed tonight.

Desperate, he kept leaking chakra over his fingers and into his wife's child, remembering to think happy thoughts and

hoping to distract himself with a response.

Holding a healthy silver haired child that smiled at him.

Staying and seeing everything unfold for it as it grew, being someone's spotless hero for once.

After an hour or more, just when he was about to give into despair for being left out once again, the child responded and

received his chakra, swirling together with his.

His heart skipped happily,"You will be mine too, little one. I won't leave again."


	38. Chapter 38

"They're gone.", Haoki said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Has she told Sasuke-san?"

His father sighed heavily,"I haven't told her."

Haoki frowned,"That's not safe for her father."

"I know. I'll tell her in the morning."

That wasn't good enough.

Haoki shunshinned to the his mother's apartment, removed a scroll from his pouch, and sealed all the alcohol away.

She would think nothing of having a glass of wine with her husband.

He rolled it up and put it away, escaping the moment he heard, " Why Sasuke?"

Did he know he was coming here?

He didn't want to go back home right now. In the state he was in seeing Luna was a terrible idea.

He wasn't sure whether he was pissed off, terrified, or pent up from minute to minute.

He should have been with Luna this morning. He was a fool.

Sai was easy company, a calm for him when he couldn't find it on his own.

He knocked on his door.

Inojin opened it, calling back over his shoulder once he saw him, "Hey Dad! Wolf boy is here!"

Sai appeared. "Inojin, tell your mother we will have two guests for dinner."

He nodded in acknowledgement of his protege, "Come in."

The young Hatake followed him inside.

When Inojin opened the door to tell his mother about the new dinner guest, Haoki heard a giggle he knew very well.

What was she doing here?

* * *

Ino was feeling a little creeped out by Sai's former student. Watching them sit together was nice enough. Haoki would

carve figurines and make small toys at the table, keeping his shavings in a neat pile and off the floor. Sai would

wordlessly pluck whichever one he was finished with and begin painting it. Haoki infused chakra into a figure of Sai he'd

made, making it dance around stiffly and making Ino laugh. She'd taught her man to dance, but what the toy was doing

wasn't a far cry from what she started with.

What _did_ bother her was the disapproving eyes and stern glances from the boy while her and Sarada were playing dress

up. She didn't have a daughter, and as much as she loved Sakura it was often more trouble than it was worth getting her

tomboy friend to share this kind of girl time. Besides, Sarada could rock a pair of heels while kicking ass since she was

twelve. Wasting that was just a shame.

Inojin noticed Haoki's behavior, figuring he had a crush on his classmate, and decided to pick on him a little.

They were standing outside, watching Sai paint the sunset. Inojin turned to Sarada.

"Hey Sarada, have you ever kissed a boy?"

She blushed a little. Haoki smirked, pretty sure he knew the answer and knowing who she was thinking about.

"No.", she replied shyly.

Inojin got a wicked grin on his face, "Will you kiss me?"

Suddenly Haoki swept the boy off his feet, landing him square on his ass.

"Hey!" Inojin cried, getting up and ready to fight.

Sai put his hand on his son's shoulder, stopping him and saying into his ear so Sarada wouldn't hear him,

"He has already killed for her, Inojin. Tease someone else."

Sai nodded at Haoki, letting him know all was alright and not to worry.

Inojin was getting better, but Haoki would humiliate him if he continued. The former Root nin was one of the few that

knew the whole truth. He had slept soundly the night Haoki made his first kill, foiling a plot to kidnap his sister.

His protege was lucky his introduction to delivering death had been justified and the right kind of personal.

* * *

There had been a small red snake in the yard, observing the group through the scuffle.

Haoki felt relieved when he saw it. Boruto's summon.

Apparently, he hadn't been the only one Inojin teased.

 _ **Here he comes.**_

Haoki pretended to go inside, then hid in a nearby tree to observe his sister's fellow defender.

Boruto approached Sarada, embracing her.

She turned in it, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you", she said.

"I heard Inojin", he replied.

Sarada smirked,"I don't want to kiss him."

Boruto was looking at her chest over her shoulder, his fingers twitching as he told them not to touch her yet like they

wanted to. He'd never seen this top, and it was making it harder for him to resist. He bent down, his lips nearly grazing

her neck, his body pushing him to convince her despite wanting to wait for her like she'd asked.

"Will you let me kiss you Sarada?", he whispered into her skin.

She turned to face him, blushing heavily.

Haoki wanted to keep his sister safe from herself, knowing she was struggling with her powerful Uchiha passions.

It was going to have to wait. The clone he had watching his mother's apartment informed him Sasuke was on the move,

headed straight for his father's flat.

The Uchiha was fast. Haoki barely made it and hid near the hallway before Sasuke landed on the balcony.

Kakashi came out of the bathroom, letting go of the long embrace he'd been giving the porcelain in there after his

foolishness, to face his doom.

"You've impregnated my wife Kakashi", Sasuke said lowly, stepping down from the rails and striding toward him.

Haoki threw a string around his ankles, reaching for his senbon after hearing the Uchiha plummet face first into the floor.

He paused when he heard …..laughter?

"I haven't been gotten like that in a long time", Sasuke choked out. He must be losing his mind. His sides hurt and he

couldn't stop."Let us hope your sibling is as good as you."

Kakashi let out a breath. Sasuke had decided to let his child live then. He came over and cut the wire for him.

Sasuke got a hold of himself and sat up, looking Kakashi in his sheepish eyes.

"I understand", he told him,"and you'll have to forgive me too."

"Why?"

"Because I bonded with it. It accepted me. It's _our_ baby now Kakashi."

He reached out, finding Kakashi had been terrified Sasuke would force Sakura to get rid of his child.

Insulted, Sasuke said,"I would not hurt any part of her, or you. How could you keep this from her? Think so little of me?"

Haoki took in the scene before him, his brave devoted father hiding from a man who clearly cared a great deal for him.

Finally, he was feeling better. He had been in terror for his mother as well as his sibling. He would murder any man that

impregnated his wives, and his mother's husband had none of that intent. He was happy Sasuke agreed with him about

his mother knowing about the baby.

The Copy nin was silent, stared at the floor.

Deciding to give him a moment, Sasuke regarded Haoki,"I'm sorry."

"For what Sasuke-san?"

"For ignoring you. We were good friends once."

Haoki remembered, but said nothing. It was in fact his first memory, the Uchiha picking him up after he had burst into

tears, telling him he couldn't save Sarada forever.

To his surprise, Sasuke stood on his knees in front of his father, tilting the older man's chin to meet his eyes.

As he spoke, he kissed his father's forehead.

"Are you coming home to us Kakashi?"

The Uchihas lips moved down to his nose, kissing softly.

"Will you come to our bed?"

He kissed his jaw then, saying, "You promised."

Clearly, Haoki misunderstood the relationship they had, or something had changed.

They had obviously been closer than he knew, the Uchiha expressing affection for him now.

His father's breath was quickening. It was not one sided.

"Do you want me to go there after my rounds father?"

Kakashi nodded.

Haoki took his leave, wondering about what was really going on.

His worries paled in comparison to the thought of reuniting with his sister again, of his family being together.

Once he was gone, Kakashi spoke up, "He didn't know about us Sasuke."

The Uchiha shrugged, "Quit whining. Let's get you packed."


	39. Chapter 39

Haoki sat down at a tree trunk, going through his pack before his shift. He should have done it at home but he didn't

want to intrude with his father and Sasuke. Now he wished he had said goodbye to his girls before he left, just put his

feelings aside a little to consider them. He wrote a quick note and put it on the grass before him, ready to infuse his

chakra so it would fly to his girls like Luna had shown him to do.

Suddenly his back met the trunk of the tree, his arms fastened to it at his sides.

A vision of silvery blue stood before him, a beautiful smile on her face.

He relaxed completely, so happy to see her.

"Uchiha Sama said we could mate now, that we will marry soon."

His mother would not let this go wrong. Her blessing was enough for him.

He regretted not taking her this morning all day.

"Oh thank Kami", he said, taking the sight of her in. "Release me and I'll have you now."

She shook her head,"My heart will break if you don't let me again."

This can't be happening. He wanted to touch her. He actually couldn't get out of _these_ restraints.

"I want to touch you Luna. Please."

"Be with me first, love."

Alright, he deserved this for rejecting her earlier. He nodded.

She removed the dress, the one she filled out completely now.

He was ready the second the last stitch left her body. She sauntered to him and knelt, removing his hardened member

from his pants.

Her new mother had told her she was ready today, that it was time to be filled up so she could be his bride and that

Hatake Sama didn't understand, that she would explain for her. She had seen him and taken her chance, wanting to be

together with him at last. She straddled him, watching her love pant with lidded eyes, watched his beautiful enraptured

expression as she slid down onto him.

He rested his head on her shoulder as he shook, moaning helplessly and trying to be quiet. It felt so much better than

anything he imagined. His hips wanted to move, his hands wanted to grab and he couldn't. He could do this again.

He wanted to cum in her so she would let him go, let him take her himself.

"Faster Luna."

She obeyed, bouncing on him and moaning softly. He lifted his head, squeezing his eyes shut and crying out.

She covered his mouth with hers to quiet him. He was close.

Luna encouraged him.

"Come in me, my love. I want to feel it. Give it to me."

He would give her anything.

He let go within her, feeling complete. At last.

"Untie me.", he said, calming his breathing and willing himself to be ready again.

Luna smiled.

* * *

Sakura awoke to two warm naked bodies snuggled up to her. Kakashi was a solid warm heat behind her, Sasuke's well

trained chest and noble features enveloping her front.

She was certain she would literally die of happiness if she woke like this everyday.

She needed to get up though, find Luna. She turned over to face Kakashi carefully, trying not to wake Sasuke.

Her husband mumbled in his sleep and shifted a little, bringing his hand to a breast and squeezing it.

She looked into Kakashi's face and found his eyes regarding her and twinkling with mirth.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about", he joked in a quiet voice, bringing up a hand to touch her face.

She smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss. Once her lips retreated she whispered to him.

"I want to stay but I have some things to do at the lab today."

Kakashi shook his head. "We have to talk to you first."

Sakura furrowed her delicate pink brows,"What's wrong?"

Sasuke spoke up behind her,"Nothing. You're pregnant."

He should have known. Her breasts were delightfully swollen, warmer to the touch, even more sensitive than usual.

Not surprised Sasuke had been pretending to sleep to cop a feel, Sakura replied,

"What do you mean? We haven't been all together since the first time."

"There is just one", Kakashi said, eyes searching hers.

Sakura's mouth flew open, realizing who the father must be, and turned to Sasuke.

Before she said a word he kissed her,"It's alright. Don't be afraid. I'm happy about it."

That wasn't his exact feelings, but he had been reaching out to gauge her response and panic had welled in her.

Her terror of losing her husband did not subside, but she kept it to herself.

A knock was heard on the door. It was the early hours of the morning.

Sasuke felt her in terror of something else now. Being caught. His eyes narrowed.

She flew out of the bed, grabbing her robe,"I'll get it."

Sasuke clambered after her. He wasn't letting her out of his sight.

That child _better_ be Kakashi's. He would kill anyone else before blinking.

He beat Sakura to the door and flung it open, so intent on knowing what she was hiding he

had forgotten his nudity entirely.

Sakura gasped behind him as Luna blushed, looking uncomfortable, and averted her eyes.

"I...have news, Uchiha Sama."

His cheeks flaming with embarrassment now that he had opened his door nude in front of a very young girl like a

pervert, he shunshinned upstairs to retrieve his pants.

Kakashi was already getting dressed, raising a brow at Sasuke when he returned to whip on a pair of pants

and headed downstairs again.

"I'm sorry Luna. He's … very protective."

She nodded, then got to the point,"We have mated. Twice."

"That's wonderful", Sakura said, trying to keep her voice low,"You should come back to talk later though. Can we meet at

the hospital?"

Kakashi spoke up from the bottom of the stairs,"I think we should talk now."

"Hatake Sama!", the girl greeted, then looked to Sakura, "Have you explained why we should mate now?"

The Copy nin answered ,"No she hasn't. I didn't know you knew each other. How long have you two been planning this?"

Kakashi gave Sakura a stern glance, telling her to stay quiet, that he was asking the questions here.

Sakura wanted to protest, but relented.

"After we decided to be his.", Luna replied.

Kakashi sighed,"I spoke to Kabuto. He was very angry at Haoki. He thinks my son is trying to take all of you away."

Sasuke's eyes were having a hard time ungluing themselves from the Uchiha fan on the girl's back "How many of you are

there?", he interjected.

"There are seven of us, Uchiha Sama."

"All of you want to be his wives?"

Luna nodded,"Yes."

Sasuke shook his head,"Kabuto won't allow all of you to be integrated into another clan."

"We have six brothers who can mate.", the girl replied.

"Are they like you, hybrids without Sharingan?"

Luna nodded.

Sasuke fell silent again.

Kakashi stepped closer to sit on the couch next to Sakura, then froze. The girl was pregnant.

"You've been with my son today?", he asked.

Luna beamed,"Yes. He was a good lover once I untied him."

Sasuke stifled a chuckle at that. He'd escaped his share of traps as a young man.

Kakashi shot him a glare, then turned back to the girl.

"Well, you're pregnant now", he told her."What are we going to do about that?"

"Go home Luna. We'll talk tomorrow.", Sakura said, patting her knee.

That took care of the lab work she needed to do.

The girl nodded and stood to leave. Sasuke stood next to Kakashi, also awaiting a chance to question

her once their company left. Sakura cringed once the door shut.

Sasuke was getting an idea of what she was doing, putting it together.

Kakashi wasn't,"Why would you put me in this situation Sakura? Why not tell me?"

"She has a reason", Sasuke said. "Let's hear it."

Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking."An Uchiha male will need a member of the Hatake clan.

The clones can accept _implantation_ of any genetic material. If the clones and Hatake are bred together, what happened

with us will never need to happen again. Kabuto hopes just the clones will work, but they won't."

Incredulous, Kakashi asked,"You just expected us to go along with this?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Kakashi's question "Obviously not. She would have said something before

now.", then to Sakura,"On such a large scale it makes sense. What if Sarada has a son?", Sasuke offered.

"Kabuto plans on giving her to the male clones", Sakura said,"The council is on his side."

Kakashi knew Sarada would fight back. The thought of Sarada being used that way made him ill.

Her crush on Boruto had changed into a trusting love. Boruto was desperately infatuated with Sarada, would fight to the

death without question to have her. He shuddered to think what Sakura's life would have been like with an unwilling

Uchiha whose heart belonged elsewhere. The clones would suffer too. Haoki would defect and fight.

At a loss, he asked,"How do we protect them then?",

Sakura looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes,"You need to lead your clan, Sasuke. It's the only way we can save her,

make this better."

Her husband nodded, asking,"Where is Sarada?"

The Copy nin answered,"She left for a mission about an hour ago."

Sakura looked very tired."Let's think about this. I want you guys to talk to Naruto too."

Kakashi came close to her, kissed the top of her head,"Let's get some sleep."


	40. Chapter 40

Sasuke mumbled to himself, watching Haoki spar,"Perfect little bastard."

He hadn't made a single mistake, the little shit.

He should put his jealousy aside, be supportive. It was harder than he thought.

Haoki walked up to him, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his gloved hand.

"How was that?", he asked, eyes sparkling and expectant of praise.

He had given his everything.

Sasuke felt a wave of guilt, managing, "That was acceptable."

Haoki smiled under his mask. Maybe the Uchiha had forgotten how sensitive his hearing was.

* * *

"Finally!", Naruto cheered.

Kakashi bristled, annoyed at Naruto's teasing.

He shot him his best furious sensei glare.

Naruto's expression sobered a little,"I'm sorry Kakashi. I'm just so happy I wasn't the one left out of the loop this time."

"Mind telling me what you know then? We only got so far last night."

He shrugged."Sakura wants Haoki to marry the clone girls, have Sasuke take over the clan again so he can keep Kabuto

in check."

"I got that part. What I want to know is how long this has been going on, what these girls are like, why Sakura decided

to hide this from _me_."

"Why not ask Sakura?"

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably,"She's a little upset at me right now."

"What'd you do?"

"Um, I got her pregnant on purpose, without asking."

"Holy shit Kakashi! Really?"

The Copy nin nodded.

"Sasuke must be OK with it. You're still alive", Naruto quipped.

Kakashi scowled, deciding to change the subject.

"One of the girls is pregnant now too. It won't be long and Kabuto will know."

The Seventh frowned,"You'll need to bring Sasuke here then. Tell Shikamaru to get in here too."

* * *

Sasuke wasn't looking forward to seeing Kabuto. Haoki insisted to visit his girls, bringing a large pack of food with him,

marching right up to the door as if he had every right to be there.

"Let me go in first", he told Haoki."I need to talk to Kabuto."

The boy nodded, parting ways with him in the hallway, waiting a few moments before he headed to his girls.

Seeing Kabuto again stung.

 _No matter what you do, from here on out, I will always love you._

He swallowed the lump in his throat. Losing his brother would always hurt. He realized that.

There would never be a day he didn't miss him terribly. He couldn't take it back.

He cleared his throat when he saw the master of the orphanage, getting his attention.

The former lackey of the Snake Sannin lit up upon sighting him. "Welcome!"

Sasuke nodded his acknowledgement.

"Children! Uchiha Sama is here!"

Shin's full clones gathered around him, regarding him with emotionless stares that would have made Sai proud once

upon a time.

"Where are the others?', he asked,"The hybrids?"

Some of Kabuto's happiness left his eyes, a hint of suspicion in them.

"Follow me."

As they walked, Sasuke asked something that had been bothering him since he first heard of it.

"Sakura tells me Konan was the donor for them."

"Yes, we used your brother's lover to honor him."

Sasuke resisted the urge to scoff, knowing well from Itachi's memories that he lived and died being bonded to Shisui and

Izumi and never knew another. Not out of necessity, but out of great affection.

"What brought you to that conclusion?", Sasuke asked.

"She was the only woman on his team," Kabuto retorted, looking at Sasuke pointedly.

 _ **Oh.**_

He wasn't the person to correct this then. He let it go for now.

He entered a room full of blue haired boys with amber eyes.

They all bowed.

Kabuto explained,"As you know, we've noticed problems with breeding Uchiha males with other females."

"Yes, they die."

Kabuto nodded,"Yes, which makes one wonder how _you_ did it Sasuke-san."

Sasuke said nothing.

"We believe the hybrids you see before you can change that. They can assimilate all genetic material."

"Hn." _**I need to get out of here. This won't end well.**_

Frustrated his explanation wasn't getting the attention he felt it deserved, the snake man asked,

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if you had a chance to restore the clan without these problems?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and bowed his head, not sure if he could help flashing a warning.

"You would need an Uchiha woman to do that, Kabuto."

He should probably leave before his former comrade asked him to let all these boys fuck his daughter and Sasuke ended

up cutting his slimy head off.

"One exists. Sarada."

Sasuke's eyes flew open and looked at the clones, wondering if he should kill them too, forever ending any future

conversation like this.

They appeared concerned... for him. That was strange.

He addressed them,"Is that what _you_ want then?"

A boy in his early teens, the oldest, stepped forward,"No Uchiha-Sama. We don't want her."

Sasuke's brows rose, almost amused that he was being continuously insulted today .

"Why?"

"We have followed her. She loves another."

Sasuke nodded,"She does."

Another spoke up,"We do want mates, Uchiha Sama. Can you find one for us?"

He scanned the half dozen males before him."Perhaps."

He turned to go.

Kabuto grasped his cloak."Wait!"

Sasuke glared at Kabuto, wanting him to remove his hand. He didn't.

"If not this then take the girls as concubines for yourself!"

How his brother had managed to have pity on this man was beyond him right now.

He could lose his temper or fix this.

Sasuke raised his voice, letting it boom.

"I'm resuming the mantle of leading this clan. Any with the Uchiha name who want to come with me, come with me now.

You all have a choice."

Haoki gathered his women and left before they could be stopped. Kabuto said nothing, eyes watching Sasuke's face

carefully, and wondered why the Uchiha tried to distract him from the boy, suddenly leaving with them. He let them go.

For now.

Sakura's mouth dropped open as she watched 15 people march into her apartment, headed by Sasuke and her son,

smiling at each other.


	41. Chapter 41

"Kakashi"

Now that he wanted to be alone, Sasuke finally found him in his tree. It was too dark to read, but he needed out of the

house. Watching everybody be a happy family right now in the midst of his own problems was too much.

Maybe if he ignored the Uchiha he would go away.

"I'm staying downstairs tonight with the others."

Silence.

"Sakura will be alone if you do not come in.", he tried again.

Nothing.

"What is it Kakashi?" Sasuke was getting frustrated again. What more could he do?

Finally, the Copy nin spoke up,"She's mine too Sasuke. I'm not just borrowing her."

His charcoal eyes regarded Sasuke with a challenge in them.

Sasuke smirked and nodded. Finally.

"She is more yours than mine, but there has to be order."

Kakashi was taken aback,"'Why would you say that Sasuke?"

He wasn't going to tell him that when he bonded with her, when they reached out to each other and he poured out his

love, that so much of her was wrapped up in her longest partner. That there were pieces of her that he couldn't reach .

She needed Kakashi. It became clear to Sasuke that though he was loved and wanted, he couldn't replace him. It hurt,

but if she had to choose it wouldn't be him. If Kakashi became upset enough to make her, Sasuke would lose both of

them. He could only hope to hold things together until he had been near her long enough to be needed like that too.

When genuinely caring about their feelings wasn't enough, the fear of losing them and the distant hope of being more

important to them begged him to make peace instead.

"She would choose you."

Kakashi knew, but hearing Sasuke say it put him at ease. He let out a long relieved, sigh.

He looked up at Sasuke and saw a teasing glint in his eyes before he spoke again.

"For the record, I would choose her."

Realizing Sasuke was trying to ease the tension of the conversation and feeling a little better now, Kakashi let out a

chuckle and said,"I don't blame you."

Becoming serious once again, Sasuke said,"Go set her straight Kakashi. You have built your life around her. She should

have given you this already. Don't let her blame me. She knows if she wanted this I would have let her."

"She did want it.", Kakashi replied.

Sasuke shrugged,"Then make her admit it."

"Alright." Kakashi went inside, saying softly before he left,"Thank you."

Sakura stood at the counter in her kitchen, munching on one of her favorite invented treats that she didn't have to cook

for once. The year and a half she spent teaching the girls how to care for her son was well spent. It was delicious. Haoki

came walking past her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before wrapping his arms around Luna's waist and smiling

at his new lover.

Sakura sighed with happiness, She would have liked for things between them to wait, but Luna was going to be eighteen

next week and Kabuto would have mated her with someone else. Now that she was pregnant she was off the table. The

others were still at risk, but the council would think twice about violating clan rights. They wouldn't want to pass

anything they may end up being subject to later themselves, prefering to rule their own clans and telling _others_ what to

do.

She knew Sasuke was well aware of the leverage that gave him.

She wasn't surprised he was taking an instant liking to the clones either. They had a kindness that was much like his,

one of the reasons she was so enamoured with them. She remembered her first real conversation with Luna.

 _She instantly recognized the maker of their necklaces during their check ups._

 _Her last patient was Luna._

" _You have similar chakra to my love.", she said_

 _Sakura froze. She had seen the necklace, knew Haoki had given one to her and her sisters._

 _Someone close to Kabuto knowing she was Haoki's mother was not good. Why was she calling him "my love"?_

 _Making sure, she asked,"Who is your love?"_

" _The son of Rokudaime."_

" _Since when?"_

" _A few months ago.", the girl said. "I kissed him and he ran away, but he brings me things."_

 _Sakura bit her lip hard so as not to laugh. Sounded a lot like her son indeed._

" _Are you going to marry him then?", Sakura asked, fluttering inside at how cute and innocent their relationship must be._

" _We are trying to. We must find a way to persuade Hatake Sama to let him mate with us."_

 _Eyes wide, Sakura choked out ,"Us?"_

 _Luna replied,"Yes. My sisters and I want him. We are drawn. He said he can marry more than one."_

 _ **Shit. Way to be an example, Sakura.**_

 _Luna tilted her head curiously,"Are you his mother?"_

 _ **SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!**_

 _Sakura shook her head but avoided answering the actual question. Sensors were good at detecting lies and Konan had_

 _been a skilled sensor._

" _I can be yours", she said instead. "Would you like one?"_

 _Luna smiled happily,"Yes! I would like one. My sisters too?"_

 _What was she getting herself into?_

" _Of course."_

 _So she had visited them a few times a week, then they began visiting her as well._

 _She saw how Haoki treated them, melting her to the idea of allowing what they wanted._

 _The genetic tests she ran cinched it for her. Every child Haoki had with them should be able to receive the Sharingan, the_

 _combination quelling the virulent Y chromosome of the Uchiha._

 _It felt like fate._

 _She couldn't wait to tell Kakashi what she had found._

 _Then they had a fight._

 _About Sasuke._

Reaching out to Sakura while they were making love had been invaluable at keeping Sakura happy. Kakashi was no

slouch. He had done it initially to gauge her reaction when he tried something new. When he found he could get flashes

of her thoughts, could sometimes hear what she was thinking, it became a habit. Most of the time, it was blissful.

Knowing how he made her feel, how deeply she loved and enjoyed him, had become knowledge that was hard to resist

having. Sometimes it was amusing, finding her fantasizing about a store clerk that flirted with her or a new intern she

met at work. Often he would playfully accuse her, play into her fantasy when she "went along" with him. Of course,

Sasuke was a frequent visitor to her sexual fantasies, but in two instances he never failed to appear: when he was

undressing her, be it slow or ripping things away, and when his lips met her core. Nothing he did or said pushed Sasuke

from her mind then. No amount of sweeping desire for himself from her could wash it away anymore. He was getting

angry about it, but unwilling to tell on himself to confront her.

One day, he blew up.

Feeling like a way to warm her bed until Sasuke came to unbutton her blouse and lick between her thighs, he said,

"I will not be with you to make things easier for Sasuke. I'm not him. I will never _be_ him."

Sakura was stunned. She had just asked him to pass the popcorn, gearing up to tell him about the good news after the

movie was over.

"You think I want you to be him?", she asked. That was a silly thing for him to think.

He sat back on the couch, further away from her, already regretting his outburst.

"No.", he shook his head. "Sometimes it just feels like in the end we're here for him, not just because of us. I don't want

to disappear into something he wants or something you want from him. I want us to be us."

She shelved the discussion until he seemed receptive, knowing from his resentment this was not a time to talk to him

about joining the two clans she had born children for.

That time never came, and the guilt from hiding it for so long made her afraid to even try anyway.

Now, he knew what she had been up to. She needed to fix things.

 _If_ she could.

The pregnancy made things even more complicated.

Luna came into her field of vision.

"Uchiha Sama! Your husband has given you another child!"

"Actually it is Kakashi's child Luna."

The girl furrowed her brows," But the chakra is like Uchiha Sama's."

Luna regarded Haoki,"I am glad to know who the father of my child is. Maybe it is better for a man to have many wives

so there is never a question."

Years of dealing with Sai and the time she had spent with Luna kept her from saying anything but,"Perhaps."

Her son caught her gaze, an apology in his eyes that she waved away.

She felt Kakashi's warm hand on her shoulder,"Sakura, can I talk to you upstairs?"


	42. Chapter 42

Sasuke cast a genjutsu over the clones to let them wander in the old Uchiha district that night.

He had prepared this for Sarada to use on their journey together before things got complicated,

and he still wanted to show it to her, but the wonder and appreciation they felt at seeing his early

childhood home lifted his spirits and took his mind off other things.

The next morning, Haoki said he would be training them that day.

When he returned from walking them there, he opened the door to see Sakura waiting for him.

Surprised, he asked,"What's going on? Where's Kakashi?"

"Talking to Shikamaru and Naruto about something. He said it was official."

"Hn." he said, knowing there was more to her appearance at the door but waiting for

her to clue him in.

"Come sit with me.", she said, patting the spot next to her on the couch.

"What is it?"

Sakura looked worried.

"Kakashi is jealous of you and I don't know what to do to make him feel better."

Sasuke blinked, not sure he could fathom that,"Why is he?"

"Well, because he was reaching out to me and I didn't know. He found out there are some

things I prefer you to do."

Sasuke was silent. This would be a bad time to run off at the mouth before everything computed.

"Sasuke? I can't really ask anyone else.", Sakura prodded.

"I don't know what to say." He really wanted to ask her what those things were.

It seemed impolite in a way he actually minded, and he could see how that would hurt Kakashi,

or him with the shoe on the other foot.

He stood and went to the backyard to clear his mind. She followed.

"I can't help it Sasuke. What do I say to him?"

"What would you say to me?" Surely Kakashi outdid him too.

"That there are things you two can do to each other that make you feel different than I can

but you still want me?"

Sasuke thought a moment. "That's acceptable." She was right. It was true.

 _Now_ he could ask.

"What is it you prefer me to do, Sakura?"

She blushed, didn't answer him, backing away a little.

He fucking loved a chase. She _had_ to know that.

He continued toward her, angling his steps so her stepping away in kind would land her

back against a wall.

"What is it I can do to you?", he asked darkly, eyes never leaving his pretty prey.

She wasn't talking, so he started looking for subconscious clues.

She was grasping the bottom of her shirt, breath picking up as she backed away.

Her back met the wall.

He was on her in a flash.

His Rinnegan was spinning, paying rapt attention to her response.

His breath hot on her neck, fingers brushing her thighs just beneath her skirt,

he used her shyness as an opportunity to talk in a way he usually wanted to but never did.

"How do I make you so wet for me?"

Sakura groaned, took a deep breath of his scent.

The way he smelled turned her on then, she didn't mind the advance or his words either.

He kissed down her neck, advancing his hand to her nub and rubbing teasing circles.

He began unbuttoning her shirt with his teeth. She started to pant, running her fingers through his hair.

This? Really? It was strange because it wasn't something he would do if he had both hands.

Kakashi raised a brow from his hiding place in the trees. This short exchange had been very informative.

He felt ridiculous for how he'd behaved last night, came here to think things through after his meeting.

Maybe he could settle things by seeing for himself.

Thank goodness Sasuke seemed to enjoy fucking outdoors.

Sasuke reached into her panties, rubbing skin on skin. He grasped the center of the damp fabric,

ripping it from her hips in one go. She gasped, her eyes lidded now.

No question that she liked that.

"Let me taste you Sakura."

Suddenly, she broke away, starting to run around to the other side of the yard.

Sasuke's blood boiled over, giving chase. He was _going_ to catch her.

"Are you scared to let me Sakura?", he called, letting her run but keeping her in sight.

She wanted him. He knew she did. He found her trembling near the front gate.

He had her now.

"Let me put my tongue in you Sakura, or I will fuck you in the most undignified manner possible."

Kakashi heard that, laughing so hard he nearly fell out of the tree.

Sakura's eyes widened, not sure which to pick now.

Sasuke looked nearly blood thirsty, chasing her around the yard and talking dirty to her.

She was thrilled, overheated, scared of getting caught by him in her secret, the neighbors.

Seeing indecision on her face, he lowered his tone and padded softly to her.

He pressed her face to his chest, letting her scent him as his wife took in quick little breaths.

Feeling like he would literally die if she got away, and distantly wondering why she always made him

lose control so quickly, he whispered in her ear,"Choose."

"Both. Please."

Kakashi sat on his perch and observed them. They were utterly beautiful together.

Sasuke was shirtless now, grasping and caressing her body while her leg rested on his shoulder

looking in rapture. There was no way he could take this away from her. She was right.

It was so different it was incomparable. Kakashi played to push her physical barriers to strengthen their

companionship and trust. Sasuke did so to climb inside her soul and wrap it around him, not to take or absorb,

but to radiate his own love through all of her. Sasuke retained an innocence about him, managing to come

across gently even at his most animalistic.

They had never shared her at once. He wondered how that would go. He knew how he'd _like_ it to go.

Sasuke pushed his aching cock into his beautiful wife, shuddering that he could see himself enter her like this.

Experimenting with her made him nervous sometimes, but he had wanted to bend her over for the longest time,

and she was submitting to him fully now. He was aware she had likely done this before, but sometimes she

wasn't hurt by things Kakashi did and was crushed by him doing the same.

He had seen the Copy nin encourage flirting and it was brushed off.

He did it once and swore to himself never to do it again. She'd been devastated.

He didn't want to make another mistake like that .

She began meeting his thrusts, effectively slamming herself down on him, her actions and the visuals sweeping

him away. He ran his hand down her back and over her hip, grasping it and thrusting sharply. Sakura cried out,

winding tighter around him. He slid his hand down and circled her clit in time with his motions, using his

forearm to brace her hip so he could hear that again. A handful of sharp thrusts later, she put her head down

and moaned loud and long, gripping him like a vise in her climax and ripping the one he'd been holding back

from his body. He held her afterwards, drifting softly into sleep.

"Couldn't wait for me then?" Sasuke's eyes sleepily blinked open, realizing he was curled up on the grass

napping with Sakura once again, the Copy nin looming over him.

Sasuke smirked, "Did you want to join us?"

Sakura left to meet Sarada in Suna after two glorious weeks together with her men. She wasn't sure how

her daughter would react, especially now with not only another father and a brother, but another baby on the

way and a house full of clones that thought of her as their mother. Kakashi and Sasuke hated her leaving,

but they had to concede it was probably better Sarada hear it this way, especially before walking in to the

situation their actions had put them in. Sasuke had to stay behind for the clones, and letting Kakashi do it

would likely enrage the girl. Sarada was due back only a week from now.

Two days after Sakura left on her journey, Haoki burst into the room.

"We're under attack."

"Who?", Kakashi was already alert and throwing his clothes on.

"Kawaki."

Kawaki attacked the Hidden Leaf, an army of Zetsu and Akuta with him.

When they arrived, Naruto was trying to talk Kawaki down.

"Come back," Naruto implored,"We've all missed you. Things can change."

Watching the hurt and betrayed pleading of his friend to someone he had opened his home

and heart to begged to rip old wounds of guilt open in Sasuke.

He could feel like the traitor he had been later.

"It's too late."

Kawaki began throwing large explosions their way, dissolving to ash whatever they

hit and keeping them dodging without time to hit back.

One of them went right through his Susanoo, hitting Tsunade several yards behind him

and dissolving her to grey dust.

"We have to split up.", Sasuke said, realizing his friend missed what he'd just seen.

"A combined attack will make it too easy for him to hit us both."

Naruto nodded, running to the north point and leaving Sasuke at the south.

Kawaki glared back and forth between the two, quickly formulating another plan and opening

a portal behind Naruto. The look of surprise on Naruto's face as he was sucked into it twisted Kakashi's

stomach in a knot.

The Copy nin called to direct the Uchiha to retrieve Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

He was already heading his friend's way, knowing he was the only one that could help Naruto escape.

Kakashi fought his way to the rift, did his best to hold the attacking forces away from it

and trying not to look back to see if the boys had returned yet, keeping his eyes on the enemies

in front of him.

Kawaki had been ignoring him, looking at the battlefield and directing large explosive bursts to the

shinobi below as the Sixth held his own with the attacking Zetsu.

It was clear enough for a while. Kawaki was running out of chakra, the bursts coming in longer intervals.

Kawaki looked at him once again and then the portal, began making the hand signs for another blast.

They were coming back and Kawaki was ready to blast them to kingdom come when they emerged,

counting on their escape to put them both in the same range with a narrow exit. Kakashi poured what

chakra he had left into creating a blast shield.

A look of angered irritation flashed on the young nin's face as he sent a blast to Kakashi to remove him

from his path of attack. The Copy nin felt them coming.

If he took this blast there was a good chance they would make it in time to avoid the next.

The world needed Naruto. Sasuke's chakra was keeping his baby thriving.

 _ **I guess this is the last time I go running into hell for you two.**_

All in all, he didn't have a bad run.

He held off the blast for a few moments, satisfied at Kawaki's rage at the delay.

Then, when he couldn't hold it back any longer, he felt the blast rip at him, only for

an instant. Then nothing.

Kakashi opened his eyes, the campfire in front of him crackling, flames licking the dark.

His father had said he'd been waiting for him, what must have been 20 years or so.

"How long will I have to wait?", he wondered aloud.

"Dan says it only felt like a few years.", said a smiling Tsunade to his left, Dan behind

her and slipping her light tresses through his fingers.

Happy he wouldn't be lost here on his own without the opinion of someone he respected,

he asked her,"Where do I go? What do I do?'

"Just keep walking. I'll come with you.", said a voice to his right.

Kakashi smiled," I told my son stories about you all the time, Obito."

"I know."


	43. Chapter 43

Sarada took a walk in the forest. She wasn't supposed to be out here, but she needed some space.

She had never seen her mother so upset. Not once. She had come to visit her distraught and not talking much.

Sarada wanted to go to the Copy nin's funeral but she wasn't sure she could bear seeing her mother any

sadder than she was.

Something was wrong with this. It bothered her that there was a mystery when she really just wanted to miss

Kakashi with no misgivings. She was well aware the Sixth had been in love with her mom, but Sakura had pined

so much for her father she figured it was unrequited.

Maybe it wasn't?

Her father had steered her away from her mother when she tried to comfort her, looking as though he understood it all.

What was that about?

Sarada sensed a presence. She scanned the area.

She found the source.

"Why are you watching me?"

The Anbu laughed,"I've been watching after you for a long time Sarada san."

She huffed and crossed her arms, looking so much like their mother just then.

"I can watch out for myself, thanks. All you guys give my dad is trouble. Don't use _me_ to do it."

"I have no intention of causing your father any trouble. Hokage sama asked me to watch over you,

but Sasuke san may have been right", she could hear the smile in his voice now."I can't save you forever."

"What?!"

The Anbu waved as he left, calling out , "Good job finding me, Sarada san!"

The Uchiha teen sweatdropped. "What a weirdo!"

* * *

Sakura fell to her knees and sobbed at Kakashi's funeral.

She didn't fucking care anymore. Let the whole world hear her wail.

A part of her soul was dead and she was _going_ to cry.

She looked up to glare at whoever might be judging her, perhaps harshly enough to justify punching, and saw…

No, It wasn't him. This Anbu was shorter, without his bulk but well muscled.

The same wild hair, the same mask Kakashi had worn. Haoki.

He had been looking at her.

She stumbled upwards from her crumpled position and began stepping towards him.

Suddenly he was right in front of her, holding her steady.

He embraced her then, whispering, "I miss him too. He loved you very much mother."

Too sorrowed to speak, she just let herself be held.

The boy spoke again, in a voice so much like Kakashi's it twisted her stomach with grief.

"Where is Sasuke-san?"

"Home." she muttered.

He steered Sakura towards Ino and asked her to care for her, then turned his attention to Sakura again.

"I'll see you there."

He shunshinned away.

* * *

Sasuke realized how selfish he really was. He wanted to leave home now more than he ever had.

Watching Sakura walk around sobbing for the last few days had been awful.

Worse was seeing the light switch off within her. It blinked out and only despair filled it. Even Sarada was hurting.

He felt like an invader is his own home with his own family.

He wanted to grieve too, but there seemed no space for him to do it.

Someone was in the house. That someone was smart enough to announce their presence.

"Sasuke-san."

Haoki. The raven approached him and nodded.

The boy held two scrolls in his hand, he motioned for Sasuke to take them.

"My father recently planned for things in the event of his death. He asked me to give these to you. I've read them

and I am happy to do as he wishes, but I wanted to ask you before mother. Her knowing of it is up to you"

Sasuke couldn't help himself. He had to know.

"How long have you known Haoki?"

The boy removed his porcelain mask but needed another.

He was too damn pretty for Sasuke's liking.

"I remembered."

A very misplaced wave of jealousy ran through the Uchiha upon realizing no traces of deception on the boys face.

He remembered? The kid didn't even bother to talk until he was three!

"Did Masau know?"

"Father kept me from her mostly. I'm not sure."

Feeling a bit off balance and needing privacy now, Sasuke said,"Leave me while I look at these."

"I promised mother I would see her here." Concern tinged the boy's voice.

"Is she alright?"

"She needs to eat, rest. The baby won't be able to handle this kind of stress much longer."

Realizing Sasuke was not pleased with this news, the new Hatake heir shuffled and looked at his feet, saying

quietly,"Please read the scrolls before she comes. I will wait for her outside."

"Hn."

He quickly unrolled the first scroll. It was a will, giving custody of Haoki and all inheritance to Uchiha Sasuke

and Uchiha Sakura upon the death of Hatake Kakashi and his concubine.

The concubine still lived. Sasuke smirked. Perhaps not for long. Final wish granted.

The next was a clan contract between Hatake and Uchiha, signed by the only two members of the Hatake clan

to exist in the last forty years, along with Naruto and Shikamaru, awaiting his signature as well.

He could acknowledge Haoki was playing fair. If Sakura knew about this she would make him miserable until he agreed,

but the boy had given him the option of telling her or not. A note was secured to the back of it.

Seeing his name penned in Kakashi's scrawl gave him pause. He rolled the scrolls back up, keeping the note in pocket,

and walked to the bathroom.

He locked the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

Sasuke,

You are the bravest in love, always were.

Kakashi

Finally the tears came. He let them.

When he had composed himself, he went to find Haoki.

He was sitting on the porch, his mother in his lap, his cheek resting on the back of her head as he held her and

spoke softly. His chakra moved over hers like a soft blanket, covering and smoothing.

Maybe the boy could bring her light back. Sasuke knew he couldn't, but there were things he _could_ do.

He would consider the contract certainly.

Someone would be getting a visit from a filthy Uchiha.

He sat on the roof and formulated a plan. He sent his hawk to call the clones from the hideout he'd sent them to upon

the return of his wife and daughter to gather outside the main Hatake estate and meet him there.

Sarada was walking back and she could not walk in on what was going on with Sakura and Haoki.

He went to find her. He took the two scrolls Haoki had given him and the one Itachi had left .

It would be a long night.

It was easy to locate her. He glanced at her and said, "Follow me."

She did. When they were far away enough from the house, he spoke.

"Sarada, there are things you need to know about that I've never told you."

His daughter looked so tired,"Why now? Today was hard, Papa. Can it wait?"

"No, because I can't take you home until you know."

Panic seized her voice, "What's wrong with mom?"

"She's feeling better now. She has company."

That was a pointedly vague thing for him to say. So it had something to do with whoever was there?

She went ahead and asked, steeling herself for the answer.

"Who?"

"Your brother."

Her eyes filled with pained, betrayed tears. Her father really did have another family then?

"What have you done!", she screamed.

Sarada turned and ran home. Sasuke let her.

She would come back and talk to him more when she was ready.

He made his way to Kakashi's castle.

When Sarada saw the Anbu that had followed her earlier that morning in front of her home, she gathered

chakra in her fist and flashed her Sharingan at him. "Out of my way!"

"Mother is sleeping. Now is not a good time."

Her eyes narrowed with suspicion, noting the color of his hair.

"You look nothing like me. Why does my father think you're my brother?"

Haoki removed his mask, letting her eyes rove over him.

Sarada hunched over and sobbed, "How could she do that to him? Is that why he left us for so long? Because of you?"

"No. I was born so you could live. Sasuke san and my father did this together, on purpose, for you.

I was kept a secret for the good of Konoha and because Sasuke san was worried about how you would feel about it.

Your father was gone on a mission, trapped somewhere he could not return from for a long time."

He motioned to a table on the patio.

"Let's sit and talk. I'll answer whatever I can, get us some tea."

Sarada nodded, shakily moving to a chair and sitting quietly before her knees stopped working.

He suddenly realized why his father had asked him to wait until he was gone.

Reuniting with the rest of his family was the only thing that could soften the sharp pain of losing him.

As he went inside to get her some tea and tissues, he whispered, "Thank you father."


	44. Chapter 44

Sasuke did his best to love Sakura through her grief, knowing well how it worked.

After two months of watching her wither in it, barely responding to him and never with the glimmer he loved so much,

his heart was losing hope.

Maybe this had been more than she could take. Maybe she would never, no matter how physically close he stayed,

come out of this.

He would be here anyway.

He grieved for years without her taking off, knowing she was tempted to give up plenty herself.

He would give her the same.

He was sitting in a chair next to her bed, the one she rarely left now.

 _ **You stayed.**_

Her guard was completely down, her voice clearly ringing out to him in his mind.

"I did.", he said aloud.

 _ **Will you ever forgive me?**_

"I miss him too, Sakura. There is nothing to forgive."

 _ **I don't want to hurt anymore. I keep waiting for it to go away.**_

He sighed. "It won't."

 _ **How did you do this Sasuke? How do you stand it?**_

"Eventually, I wanted to feel something other than pain. Knowing the ones who loved me would want me to

feel happiness again helped."

He struggled, throat tight, not wanting to ask but needing to.

"Is there anything that will make you accept happiness again Sakura?"

 _ **Come lay next to me. I'm sorry Sasuke.**_

He nodded, wrapping himself around her, letting her cling to him as she cried.

"I will come as close as you let me Sakura."

When he found out the baby was a girl, he signed the contract and showed it to his wife.

"What about Haoki's family?", she asked.

"That is up to him. He leads his own family, but is always welcome in mine."

The last three months of her pregnancy, she was put on bedrest again.

Sasuke passed this celibate time in his married life with Icha Icha, finding an appreciation for it and

understanding how Kakashi had coped with being alone for so long.

Often, as he read something that caught his attention, he would devise his own spin on it for use when

Sakura would accept him again.

Sometimes, when she was sleeping, he would go in the shower and make a clone of her to practice.

Many shinobi handled their sex lives this way almost exclusively, but Sasuke knew he probably couldn't.

The connection meant too much to him and clones were unable to do anything else but pretend.

He had been at the grocer's when he heard her.

 _ **Make love to me Sasuke. I need you.**_

He dropped the bags and ran home. Would he really get to be with her again?

Sakura giggled when she saw him, knowing he had made haste.

"How?" , he asked her, flinging open the bedroom door.

"Doctor's orders," she said. "I'm overdue now. Having sex might make it happen. Shizune said to have as

much fun as possible."

"Done." he replied, removing his clothes.

It worked. After a few days of intense sexual activity after a long dry spell, Sakura woke him up.

"We've got to go." Her voice was strained, moving into her breathing.

He carried her there, telling the desk clerk to fetch Shizune and a room for them.

Two hours in, she looked up at him, a pained expression on her face.

"Please stay with me."

He kissed her forehead and brushed hair back from her face.

"Always"

Hosaka came into this world kicking and screaming, her little jade eyes leaking tears and her red face

making her white hair look even whiter.

"Are we grumpy then, little one?", Sasuke asked her gently, bringing his face close.

Her crying stopped, her eyes trying to focus on him.

"I think she likes you Sasuke."

He nodded, trying to keep the smile off his lips.

The next handful of years were a bliss Sasuke had never imagined.

Sarada had been angry at pain that her parents and Kakashi had gone through made it easier to forgive.

She had no idea her mother had been hurting over missing her son, hiding her lover, agonizing over her

father's seeming abandonment.

Her brother quickly grew on her, Sakura finding them chatting into the night as she tended to her youngest.

Hosaka's first word was an emphatic ,"No!"

Sasuke snatched the cookie back out of her hand, glaring at her gall (and skill) for taking it back from him.

She was an infant. It wasn't like he was expecting her to do it to begin with.

"You _will_ obey me, little one."

Not intimidated, Hosaka crossed her tiny arms and smirked back at him, copying one of his more infuriating

expressions,"No."

Haoki moved his family to his father's castle after Luna's first child Tenshi was born, caring for

them dutifully and visiting the Uchihas often.

Within a year, Sakura was a grandmother four times over.

* * *

Haoki walked into the orphanage.

"Kabuto-san", he greeted.

"Who is this?", Kabuto asked, eyeing the light haired baby in Haoki's arms.

"Your answer and mine. How the Uchiha clan will be renewed, and why I need you to leave it alone."

Kabuto knew well everyone still whispered ill of him, but he really did care.

The Inzanagi had done it's magic, and he was grateful.

"Who will teach them?"

"My sister."

He took a sample of Tenshi's blood, feeling relief wash over him.

He had begun to think the task he'd set himself on was in vain. "I'd like to help."

* * *

Sasuke and his wife settled into a deep and peaceful love. He was inside her, radiating his love at last.

One day, as she rained kisses all over his body, he realized she was inside him too.

He couldn't remember how he had ever lived without this, didn't know how he ever could.

Sarada watched her parents glide together along the dance floor at their twentieth wedding anniversary and sighed.

They looked so happy and in love, more than she'd ever seen them.

It had hurt so much to watch them suffer and struggle.

Maybe getting to this had been worth it after all.

She felt Boruto's hand grasp hers under the table, trying to give her some encouragement for the announcement

they were about to make. The song ended and Boruto took the microphone, clearing his throat.

"Hey guys, Um, Sarada and I have an announcement."

He looked at his father in law, hoping this was OK, glad he was doing this in a very public place.

"Well," he continued," Sarada and I are going to have a baby."

Sakura squealed, throwing her arms around Sasuke's neck.

He smiled and stroked her back, whispering something in her ear before kissing her temple.

His eyes met his daughter's, her heart warming from the joy she saw in them.

Luna walked up to Boruto, tapping him on the shoulder.

Expecting a congratulations of some sort, he smiled at her, waiting for her to speak.

"Don't worry, the baby is yours Uzumaki-San."

Stunned and blinking, Boruto was at a loss.

Haoki added, stifling a laugh at Boruto's expression,

"There was no reason to worry. She just likes to let people know for sure."


	45. Chapter 45

I have decided to post the rest of this story today.

Thank you very much to everyone who has read and responded, whether it was to encourage or criticize.

* * *

The months went by, and the son of the Rokudaime realized he had bigger problems than his socially awkward

but much loved wife. Haoki knew his little sister was a monster, but her evil was terribly cute at her age, and he

had a hard time bringing himself to stop her. He knew when she asked her mother to teach her to use chakra scalpels

so she could cut herself free if she was ever kidnapped it was a lie, that she was expertly playing on his mother's past

trauma and desire to keep her daughter safe.

He spied on her like he had with Sarada, and when he saw her throwing shuriken with amazing accuracy he realized

she was putting on. He'd seen her train yesterday, only hitting a target or two in hours of trying, then whining

about being dirty and asking if they could bake cupcakes again.

She turned her head toward the tree he was hiding in and said with a chilling smile on her little face,

"Don't tell Mom."

It was plain his mother was fooled by her. What about Sarada? Sasuke?

Did anyone else see through her?

* * *

Sasuke was very proud of his little powder puff. She was fierce, merciless, crafty, and outwardly soft.

Just as an Uchiha matriarch should be, or really any girl betrothed to six men.

She would be a devastating companion for him in a few years on his missions, ruling her house when she

returned with an iron, underhanded fist.

Watching Sakura dote on her grandchildren, more full of light than he'd ever seen her, wasn't the only reason

he was patting himself on the back these days.

He enjoyed having his secret weapon.

Once Sarada birthed his granddaughter, he would show her the village history within Tsukiyomi, letting her

literally experience the past and become a better Hokage when the time came.

Sarada, Boruto, and Mitsuki were usually a terrifying force to be reckoned with.

Sarada was weak right now though, bursting with child and nearly as cranky as her mother had been.

Only nearly because Haoki's children and wives constantly cared for her, dropping off blankets and booties and

all manner of things for the new Uchiha, reminding Sasuke of a childhood and a culture he had thought

was lost forever.

He was torn from his happy and hopeful musings by an enormous explosion.

It came from the hospital, and as he scanned the building frantically for signs of his wife, he heard her tell tale

battle cry " SHANAROOO!".

Another explosion happened behind him.

Sakura likely had the hospital covered. He headed for the newest disturbance.

He saw Hosaka, wandering in the resulting dust cloud and crying out for her mother, blood covering the front of her

frilly white dress.

Noting it wasn't her blood as he strode past her, he said under his breath,

"Quit killing them and capture one."

She wailed louder to let him know she heard him.

It was an invasion then, or a coup.

Once he rounded a corner, Hosaka's fluffy white bunny hopped on his shoe.

He stopped and bent down, plucking the note off it's foot, discreetly unrolling it.

 _They killed Kabuto._

A coup then, from the Sharingan users that had decided to stay.

This was bad.

Hosaka was wailing, "Please spare me!"

He peeked back around the corner just in time to see her clutching at the feet of the confused clone as she

pretended to beg for her life. It soon fell to the ground. She had sliced his Achilles tendons with chakra blades.

Sasuke ran and grabbed him, told Hosaka to go to her brother's house, and shunshinned away with the clone

to probe it's mind uninterrupted.

* * *

Sakura was running out of steam. Sarada had been here visiting her and now she couldn't find her.

She'd been pouring everything into killing as many of the clones as she could and saving everyone she could.

Her slugs were all over the village, healing who could be healed.

She heard Ino's voice in her mind: _I've found her. Hurry. We're hiding in the morgue._

She ran, passing many wounded and dying on her way.

When she found her daughter and her friend, she had to push away what she saw and go into medic mode.

Someone had sliced Sarada's stomach, and therefore her grandchild, with a sword.

Ino was looking pale, dark circles under her eyes, pouring healing chakra into an unconscious Sarada.

When she reached her side, Ino fell to the ground. Sakura flashed her chakra through her daughter.

She would survive, thanks to Ino.

The baby had been mangled.

She had to do this now or not at all. Time was running out.

"Goodbye, my love", she whispered, placing her hands on her daughter's stomach and doing what

Chiyo had shown her all those years ago.

* * *

Sasuke felt the finality of her sorrow. He ran to her.

Ino was awake and sobbing over her friend when he arrived.

He pointed his sword at her.

"Take her and Sarada to Haoki's now or I'll kill you", he said.

Ino nodded through her tears and transported the three of them there.

He arrived at the castle five hours later, silent and so covered in blood he was unrecognizable.

He had slaughtered every last one.

 _You don't ever have to forgive me._

"I do.", he muttered, falling on his face in the soft grass, unconscious, the moment he knew he had made it.

* * *

Kakashi heard a knock at the cabin door.

"Hey!" Obito called," You need to leave that envelope. She's coming first."

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself sitting at a campfire.

To her left laid a grey envelope with a heart and Kakashi's scrawl:

 _Find me_


	46. Chapter 46

"You two really are cursed.", Shisui said as he watched Itachi put down his tea cup and head back to the

bedroom,"Nagato says Sasuke lost both of them too."

"Hn."

He remembered the ripping sorrow of losing both mates, a twisting agony that stole color from the world.

He hoped Sasuke wouldn't suffer as greatly, probably in vain.

" _Does life have any meaning?", five year old Itachi asked_

" _No. Not unless it's eternal.", the Snake Sannin replied_

How long would Orochimaru chase what would be given to him? What foolishness it was.

There would always be peace here, every day of his life, one that never ended.

He closed the door behind him, knowing Shisui would be going out for a run and laid down again.

Izumi sat up in bed, stroking his chest appreciatively,"All will be well eventually."

Sasuke was going to suffer and there was nothing he could do now.

Someday, he would see them again, the pain going away and never coming back.

His eyes turned to her, nodding.

When he had first come here he marveled at her, how she looked.

He had come closer to twenty than she before they died, but here, whether young or old when they passed,

everyone was a young adult. He had spent days in bed with her when he first arrived, delighted at the firm

soft curves he'd seen only shadows of on her before and the strength of his own body now. She said she felt

much the same. He had smiled at her expression when she saw all of him this time, pulled her in, watched

her shiver with the desire of a grown woman.

"Kiss me", he said,"I want to feel your lips again."

Her hair glowed with health, her skin flawless, her moans beautiful as he let himself enjoy what he never

had in the world before.

A life with her that wouldn't break his heart.

All would be well eventually.

* * *

Sasuke had been screaming in his sleep, sweating off much of the blood he'd been drenched in when he arrived

from whatever gut wrenching nightmare he was going through.

"Bring four," he paused,"No, bring six. He will be hard to control when he wakes up."

Haoki was trying to keep it together but his heart was crushed. He felt as though he was moving underwater,

sluggish and difficult, impossible to catch a breath. Watching Sasuke writhe and cry out, likely to become a

danger to himself and everyone here, was not making it any easier to lose his mother today.

Six of the clones, four of his own wives and two of Hosaka's betrothed, assembled along each wall and two corners.

They focused, sending a soothing vibration into the room, clearing Haoki's mind a little and taking the edge off the pain.

Sasuke's breathing slowed, the screaming stopped, his body resting.

Thanking the Kamis it worked on Sasuke as well as his sister, he let out a breath.

There was nothing left to do but tell him the good and the bad when he woke up.

Sakura was dead.

Sarada and his grandchild had survived the birth.

If he needed more than six to control Sasuke they were in trouble.

There were four in Sarada's room now and he wasn't in a state to do this himself.

The others were still small children.

Luna spoke up,"She is a hero, husband. Be proud of her. We are in awe."

Tears ran down Haoki's face, "I am."

* * *

"She's so pretty Sarada.", Ino said, not looking at the baby but the mother.

She had been devastated when she found the girl bleeding on the floor and clutching her stomach,barely conscious.

When she saw what Sakura had done, though she understood it and would have done the same, she held her,

trying over and over to get even a sign of life from her friend.

Now she wanted a sign from Sarada.

Sarada's voice was an emotionless monotone.

"I want to know what mom wanted her name to be."

"We'll ask your dad when he comes,OK?" _**At least she's talking now**_

One of the male clones, the oldest, told them,"He is here."

"Please ask him." Sarada pleaded, lip quivering.

Ino rose,"Where is he?"

"Three doors west, on the left."

The Yamanaka made her way to the room, knocking softly on the door.

It opened revealing a thoroughly wrung out and bare faced Haoki, a look of alarm on his face.

"What's wrong? Are Sarada and the baby alright?"

"She wanted me to ask Sasuke what Sakura wanted the baby called. How is he?"

"Not well.", came a voice from the center of the room. Sasuke sat up,"I will tell her myself."

"Not before you're clean, Sasuke." Ino retorted

"Fine.", Sasuke fell back on the bed, wondering if the pain shooting through him signified a mortal wound.

"It's Shichi."

* * *

Boruto woke up, hearing the beep of machines. His father's face came into focus.

"Sarada?", he managed, his throat dry and tongue sticking.

"With Haoki. Sasuke too.", Naruto said, nodding to the blue haired child in the corner that had reported and

handing him a small cup of water.

"I saw them hurt her."

He wasn't sure if it was real or part of the genjutsu he'd been trapped in.

Naruto's eyes were clouded with long-shed and haunted tears.

"Sakura saved her. The baby is a little early, but she's ok."

Boruto heaved an enormous sigh of relief.

"Thank Kami. When can I see her?"

"We have to talk first", the tears were streaming again,"Something terrible has happened."


	47. Chapter 47

Naruto lost his wife too. It was a shit thing to have in common, but at least they had each other.

His blonde friend didn't want to go to Ichiraku anymore. The bar was just a bad idea.

Sasuke found a quiet place that served decent onigiri with a single booth in the back away from all the other tables.

He paid the owner every month to be sure he and his best friend always had somewhere to talk privately that

didn't remind them of the dinners they had at each other's houses with their wives either.

Sakura had taken pictures of Kakashi, he actually let her, with the single requirement of keeping them hidden

until he died. Sasuke had looked over them many times, but realized Naruto had probably never seen his

whole face. Deciding to goad his friend a bit today with them, he stuffed them in a pocket and made his way

through town to meet Naruto for lunch.

When he arrived the Nandaime was arranging toothpicks into a clumsy looking replica of Hokage Tower.

Naruto saw his smirking friend and smacked his hand on the table, toppling his flimsy creation.

"Took you long enough bastard! I've been waiting here forever!"

"I was looking for the pictures I have of Kakashi without his mask."

Naruto's mouth fell open,"No way! How'd you get those?"

"He let Sakura take them."

"And you never showed me? What the hell Teme! I'm the one that _got_ us on that mission. Why didn't I get to see?"

"I brought them for you now."

"Hand them over Sasuke! Another mission completed!"

The raven met his eyes, the ones that wanted things to be light, to ignore that it hurt. At least right now.

He plucked the photos out of his pocket and put them face down on the table.

Naruto snatched them up. Sasuke watched as he flipped through them, trying hard not to chuckle or smile

as he saw his friend's face fall.

"This sucks," Naruto whined. "I can't believe I'm the ugly one."

It was too much. Sasuke chuckled a bit.

"I don't know what the hell you're laughing at Teme. He's prettier than you."

Sasuke scowled at him, snatched the photos away and bopped him over the head with them.

"Shut up Dobe."

Their granddaughter enjoyed observing their conflict, finding it hysterical.

Naruto had two other grandchildren through Himawari so his attention was divided.

Sasuke's wasn't. Once he had trained Hosaka fully, he took the youngest Uchiha traveling with him while her parents

and his best friend guarded the world. She was the only person he had never been afraid to show he loved from

the beginning. Displays of affection and the words that came with them were second nature to him now if Shichi

was the happy recipient.

When he returned with her to the village, he heard sobbing, from all over.

"What's going on around here?", he asked a stall vendor.

"Haven't you heard? The Nandaime is dying."

He and Sichi ran to the hospital . The lobby was full of people.

Himawari was trying to settle everyone who had come to bid the Seventh farewell.

Sasuke directed Shichi to her and bounded away, using his Rinnegan to switch places with a potted plant past

the crowd and down the hall, searching out Naruto's chakra.

Found him.

The damn fool had gotten himself killed, his ability to heal turned against him.

There was nothing anyone here could do, not even Sarada.

None of those people out there needed to say goodbye as much as he did. He knew there were protocols in a

hospital that would make everyone leave them alone. He had gotten a nurse fired for neglecting it once when

Sakura was on duty. He had been so happy to come back from his mission alive to see her again that, wounded

or not, he was taking her. When she helped him out of bed he had wrapped his arm around her and tipped her

off balance so they both fell over the bed, him landing on top of her. He hiked up her skirt and teased her,

plunging into her just as another nurse walked in. Sakura was muffled as she admonished him

at first, face in the mattress so her view was blocked, then as he drew back and slowly slid home again she mewled

happily. He began moaning loudly, hoping to make the nurse uncomfortable and leave them alone, but she stood

there for the longest time before she took her leave. Sakura's face had been so red when he finally told her that.

The nurse had been promptly fired.

He kissed Naruto's face over and over at his deathbed, sensing the medic's approach.

The blonde was too ill to stop him, gasping hoarsely, "Get the fuck off me Teme!".

Shizune came in asking for final requests and Naruto, embarrassed at the raven's overt display of affection

croaked out to her, "I'm not gay".

Sasuke scoffed and said,"Don't be ashamed you love me, Naruto. Not now.", promptly pretending to shove his

tongue in Naruto's mouth. Shizune left blushing, locking the door behind her.

Sasuke sat up and away after hearing the click of the lock, looking into the blue eyes he'd never see again.

"I'll miss you."

"You better fix that.", Naruto rasped.

Sasuke shrugged, smirking despite the tears shining in his eyes.

"There was no other way. Talk to me before you leave me alone again."

He was selfish and hurting. He wanted to be the last thing his best friend saw. He was.

Shichi seemed the physical manifestation of him, his best friend, and his wife. He was there for her entire

childhood, unable to get enough of her presence. She grew beautiful, resembling Sakura's stature and form

with Sasuke's grace and coloring, and Naruto's beaming smile shining into his life all over again.

"Mom looks so beautiful, grandpa.", Shichi mused in wonder, watching Sarada's inauguration as Hokage.

 _ **I hope you can see this Sakura.**_

"She has always been beautiful.", Sasuke said, remembering her quiet morning with him at Sakura's flat when

they returned, her calm but curious dark eyes blinking at him as an infant.

* * *

Kakashi looked at his pretty kunoichi vigorously pull weeds from the flower beds she had nurtured here.

He had been approaching 50 when he left. Being the same age as Sakura had been… interesting.

The time he wasted being somber and drained of life, obsessed with the dead at this age before,

would likely be a huge regret if he wasn't so damn happy all the time.

He had spent about what seemed a month without her, exploring this realm and meeting with those he had lost.

He was astonished to find out all that had happened in what seemed like such a short time to him.

He smiled when she told him how much Sasuke had adored Hosaka, that he and Haoki had respect for each other,

that he and Sakura had been deeply in love and happy when she left.

"Sakura", he called, waving a hot pink book, "Jariyah wrote a new one."

She turned from her gardening, smiling at him,"Read it to me?"

He looked at the weeds that had caught in her long pink hair and the dirt on her plump cheeks.

"Meet me in the shower first." It might be too good to break for one later.

* * *

Sleep was pleasant here, like a communion. Kushina shook him awake.

"He's here, talking to Teuchi-san."

They held hands, walking to Ichiraku, hearing the two friends banter as they approached.

"Boy I sure missed your ramen, old man!" He could bring his wife here again. Finally.

Naruto had been overjoyed to wake up here, knowing his old friend would tell him everything while he ate.

Like where to find Hinata, his parents, Kakashi and Sakura, and Pervy Sage.

Teuchi smiled and leaned his elbow on the counter,"How did you go Naruto? I bet it was heroic!"

"It was the worst!", Naruto grumbled around a mouthful,"Fucking Teme was trying to make out with me again.

I'm gonna kick his ass to the moon when he gets here for that."

He heard two giggles behind him and turned around swiftly.

"Mom! Dad!"


	48. Chapter 48

Sasuke looked at the statue of himself and frowned, wishing that asking Haoki to take it down wasn't rude.

It made him uncomfortable. The Hatakes had a small village now, nestled between Konoha and the Taketori.

This statue was one of many surrounding the village, Haoki's ability to make his creations come to life making

these the first line of defense for his people.

Sarada, a grandmother now, placed her hand on his shoulder, a gesture of comfort she'd picked up from Kakashi.

"You're an important man, father. Let him have this."

He was here for the festival.

Sakura's birthday had become a celebration of a mother's love here, filled with dancing toys, origami flowers, and

every flavor of chocolate imaginable.

He managed a smile for Shichi when he entered the main square.

Watching her with her husband was strange for Sasuke. She was happy with him and he was grateful for the

opportunity to spoil the Uchiha twins she'd brought into the world.

But seeing her, who reminded him so much of Sakura, with a man that so strongly resembled Kakashi often

gave him pause.

Why didn't he come close to Sakura from the beginning?

Had he been so afraid to just be kind and care for her at least?

Would he ever be able to tell her he wished he had?

"You have done your best, father. It's all we can do.", a prim looking Hosaka said, sensing his mood and handing

him a warm cup of sake.

After the fireworks, he gave the twins the present he'd brought, two necklaces with the Uchiha fan from the

box he'd found, the one Luna had refused to take from Sakura so long ago.

Giving the twins a forehead tap that made them smile, he turned and wobbled home, glaring again

at the statue on the way.

He should have stopped at two cups of sake.

Hadn't he wanted to live forever once? What a horrible idea that had been! He hadn't been as smart as he thought then.

He had been so certain and so wrong. Then again, most who lived long enough came to the same conclusion .

Unless they clung to love from the beginning and didn't let go. Like her. No one was like Sakura.

Her amazing love was nowhere to be found on this Earth anymore.

He remembered Kakashi's stories of dying and meeting his father. The other side was the only place left he had not seen.

Another 30 years had passed for him now. Maybe it was time to let it go.

Sarada found him the next day in the backyard under the sakura tree he'd planted.

"Missing mom today, Papa?"

He turned a blossom that had fallen on his chest this way and that, remembering her soft skin.

"Hn."

"I can do a spirit summon now. Maybe we can say hello? I miss her too."

Sasuke bit his lip hard enough to keep his eyes from leaking.

"I don't want her to see me like this, Sarada. I'll see her when I am gone from here."

She looked down and turned to go. Shit. Sometimes he was just like Fugaku.

"Sarada," she turned back to look at him.

"I am so proud of you."

He felt at peace with leaving again for the first time in a long time.

This time he really wouldn't come back.

He headed out to the place he learned what a fool he'd been with team Hebi, then gone on to be a bigger

fool with team Taka. He left his sword behind for Boruto.

The pain of continued loneliness looming over him after all he'd had and lost and missed now was

enough to quell whatever fear he felt.

Everyone here would be fine without him

He looked out over the horizon, all blue water and rising sun.

Kami had blessed him with a beautiful view this morning.

Once he'd had his fill of it, he removed his eyes and sent his hawk to his daughter with them.

He took a last dive in the water like his cousin Shisui had, but with the smell of salt and the cry of gulls surrounding him.

The wind roared at his back. Water filled his lungs. Then Blackness.


	49. Chapter 49

"I finally beat you!", Naruto danced for victory watching Shikamaru frown at the Shoji board.

His surroundings began to fade and warble, pausing him mid jig.

Things came back into focus, but he wasn't where he had been.

"Where am I?" Naruto scanned the small crowd of people before him.

A handsome woman in a white dress that resembled a frosted cake, with long white hair and intelligent green eyes.

He shivered. Hosaka, the scary one, probably hiding a shuriken big enough to lop someone's head off under the

enormous bow on her back. Her brother was to her side, kind eyes shining with happiness.

A pretty older woman with glasses and dark hair with a few streaks of grey robed in red, looking troubled.

The man with blue eyes much like his own with short blonde hair and each hand on two small replicas of Sasuke.

"Sarada? Boruto?"

"Hi Dad.", Boruto said,"Sarada called you here to say hello to your great grandsons."

"Hello.", Naruto greeted, crouching to meet their eyes and resting his hands on his knees.

"Hi!", waved the first, a happy and open smile on his face.

"Hn.", said the other, arms crossed and looking sour about all of this.

Noticing the sword on his son's hip, Naruto asked,"Where's Teme?"

"He's gone dad. He set out a few days ago. He left Sarada his eyes."

Understanding, Naruto stood again, hands on his hips and laughed. His smile puts the sun to shame.

"Missed me did he? I'll see him soon then, believe it !"

Eternity would be so much more fun now, and he was _definitely_ kicking his ass first

for that stunt in the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke woke up under a beautiful cherry blossom tree, on his back, looking up at the stars.

He turned his head to the right and saw a house just like the cabin he'd built for Sakura so long ago.

The lights inside shown with a warm glow, a perfect summer night breezing past his skin.

He turned his head to the left and saw… it was her, softly smiling.

She looked different, but this was his Sakura at last. He had missed this part of her life. In her mid twenties perhaps?

She looked so strong and supple, more beautiful than ever. He looked down at himself and appeared to be around

the same age as well. With both arms. Sakura silently spread out her own, waiting.

He went into his precious kunoichi's embrace and wept.

She stroked his raven locks and soothed,"I'm so happy you're home Sasuke-kun."

He clung to her. He had never been able to hold her like this. It was perfect.

He reached his head up to press his lips against hers, reveling in their soft warmth and sweetness,

mixed with the salt of her happy tears.

Kakashi came to wrap his strong arms around Sasuke as well.

Sasuke found his voice,"Where is Naruto?".

Sakura's smile widened

"Sarada called him back with to meet our great grandchildren. He'll be back soon."

Her voice, now _he_ wanted to hear it more than anything.

He turned to see Kakashi smile at him, maskless and nearly as gorgeous as Sakura.

"It's a beautiful night, ne Sasuke-kun? Let us show you around."

Sasuke's joy was palpable. Why did he wander the world so long when he could've been here?

"Sasuke.", a sharp call to get his attention.

He turned to see the first person he had loved with his whole heart, smirking and in his prime despite

all the years that had passed.

He said something more wonderful than Sasuke ever imagined he would hear.

"There will be no last time."

They had Forever.

-The End-


End file.
